


Trillions of Lights in the Sky (and I Can See Them All)

by Spiralled_Fury



Series: A Wider Universe (Series) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Character Development, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Flashbacks, Flashbacks suck, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Headaches & Migraines, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurts So Good, IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME, Implied Sexual Content, Injured Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) Swears, Lance (Voltron) has scars, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance trains with many weapons, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not evil, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07, Pre-Relationship, Quiet Lance (Voltron), READ THE OTHER TWO, Scars, Sleep Deprivation, Sniper Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Team Voltron Family, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Raptors are here, Third of a Series, Touch-Starved, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, War, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, for a bit, lots of them - Freeform, the Atlas is cool, yes they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralled_Fury/pseuds/Spiralled_Fury
Summary: It was time.The Galra were in disarray. It was time to end the war.That was before Haggar returned, and before the mysterious colony of Alteans came back.The Voltron team returns to space to end the war.Lance and Keith understand now more than ever what it means to go back to the war. But are they strong enough together to face what they couldn't alone?





	1. To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT WE'RE BACK!!!
> 
> WELCOME TO HELL!!!
> 
> Omg im so hype for this one we're talkin SO hype.
> 
> Heya guys, how are you loving 2019 so far? I'm ready to die and I turn 18 on February the 3rd. Don't expect replies to comments until at least the 4th, im gonna get crunk. 
> 
> I think I've figured out linking, so here, I've got links for you at the end!!!
> 
> Enjoy your week guys! Chapter two comes out... uh, let's say the 9th, and I'll see what happens.

Stepping out into the sunlight on the dawn of a new day was... Unique.  
  
Every breath of wind against his skin reminded him of how real this was. How free.  
  
Shutting his eyes and tipping his head back, Lance experienced the sun over his skin, illuminating every part of his body, every crack and crevice where darkness still resided.  
  
_Come, Red. I’m here now._ He thought, taking a deep breath of the fresh, brilliant air. It was tainted by dust, but it wasn’t... ruined. It felt like it was being cleaned. Not _cleaned_ yet, but... it was getting there.  
  
When the shadow descended over him, the sunlight’s warmth fading over his skin, he opened his eyes.  
  
Red’s lean body curved overhead, thrusters silent as she spun to face him before dropping to the ground with a remarkably soft _thump_.  
  
Her body shone where she had clearly been sprayed down with water, burn marks from the crash gone from her ‘fur’. “...Hey girl.” He whispered as her head came down, chin touching the ground as he lay a hand on her nose.  
  
They both turned up when a _significantly_ bigger shape swirled over the rooftop, long claws flaring out as it’s thrusters cut out, back feet landing on the tarmac with a powerful noise, but not enough to break anything.  
  
“Holy _shit_.”  
  
Grey was massive. At least as large as Blue now, maybe bigger. Not quite Black’s size, but definitely big enough to be intimidating.  
  
His head came down to the ground, fang-filled jaws splitting open as Ru’al stepped out, elegant as the day he met the navy B’hra.  
  
“...I see he got an upgrade?” Lance jabbed a thumb to the Raptor, standing high above them.  
  
Ru’al glanced back to her ship with a smile. “Only thanks to you and Red.” She chuckled as she came closer. “Turns out, your clever girl gave us a Voltron download. Br’tova just about lost his r’ik’in mind.” She shook her head. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Tired, but...” Lance smiled softly at her. “...better.”  
  
“You look it.” The B’hra laughed, twin tails flicking behind her. “Ready to pull your weight around?”  
  
With a soft nod, Lance started toward Red. “I’ve been trapped in a hospital long enough.”  
  
Ru’al walked with him. “Say that now.” She chuckled, then paused. “Your boyfriend missed you yesterday.”  
  
For a moment, his heart skipped a beat. _What... no, I don’t think we are! Not yet?_  
  
“I’m kidding, Lance, Chi’var.” She laughed. “Don’t look like I ate your tail.” Her horns shifted as she shook her head, smiling. “Though, he did miss you out here. It was pretty sweet.”  
  
“...So... they’re all ok?”  
  
There was a pause as Ru’al seemed to consider his words, that statement. “...You’re better than when I saw you, Lance.” Ru’al purred out. With that, she raised a hand, Grey’s massive head dropping alongside her as she grabbed a tooth and swung herself inside.  
  
Lance whistled to Red, doing the same with her fangs as he got into the cockpit.  
  
She hummed the instant he was within her, a dull rumble that surrounded every inch of him with warmth and love. “...Yeah, girl. I missed you too.”  
  
A sleek silver body darted up beside Red, barking slightly as Ru’al appeared on the comm. “Link five, Lance.” She informed, before disappearing again.  
  
After switching to the required signal, Lance pushed Red into the air, following Grey toward the city.  
  
And then everyone else started showing up on his comm.  
  
Hunk was first, Yellow standing beside a building, just as Tan came around it. The Raptor was smaller than the Lion, but they gave off no less impression of power.  
  
“Hey! Lance!” Hunk called, grinning as Grey landed on the ground smoothly, Red shifting up beside the big Raptor. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m... I’m good.” Lance nodded with a smile as the others came onto his view.  
  
Black and Indigo were in the air, lifting a net full of debris high above as they transported it safely out of the city. On top of a building, Neon’s white-edged tail flicked side to side, watching Green and Crimson below. Digging out a collapsed tower, Blue stood with Teal, their powerful jaws lifting out various damaged pieces.  
  
“Alright, well, we could really use you on the east side!” Cov’rn called as Orange dropped to the ground. “Follow me! There’s a building on it’s side-“  
  
“Take Lance to the west, I’ve got the building. Send me Keith when he gets back.” Ru’al purred as Grey turned and took off, heading east.  
  
The slightly smaller Raptor turned toward Red. “This way.”  
  
They took off, heading closer toward Green, Neon and Crimson. “Hey Lance.” Pidge greeted as Green leaned down to scan the half-demolished building before them. “Ju’rak, can you fit your skinny ass under the-“  
  
“Yep.” Neon dropped to the ground, slowly pushing his way under the second floor of the building, growling. “Chi’var, this is tight.” Ju’rak grunted as Neon’s claws scrabbled for purchase on the broken path.  
  
Lance stepped forward, Red sweeping one paw through the debris gathered under Neon’s stomach.  
  
Immediately, the Raptor’s claws sunk into the ground, scraping the dirt as he wiggled underneath the building. “R’ik. We got survivors under here!” He called. “Pidge, how solid is the west wall?”  
  
“It’s load-bearing.” Pidge announced as she slid around the corner to face the wall in question. “South wall isn’t. Lance, punch a hole in the south wall.”  
  
Red’s claws drove through the south wall, just until he could see the white of Neon’s muzzle through the rebar and concrete. “Ju’rak, over here.”  
  
The white nose shoved it’s way through the rebar, jaws slightly parted. “Got it.” Ju’rak smirked, Neon’s mouth cracking open wider. “Guys, be quick! This is shifting!”  
  
Seven or eight humans slid from between his teeth, some carrying others or leaning on each other. “Everyone out!” Lance ordered as Pidge and Cov’rn left their ships to assist the people.  
  
The instant that they were free, Neon’s jaws snapped shut. “A’dajo, bite me. Lance, you might need to dig me out.”  
  
Crimson circled around, Red following, as the Raptor grabbed his teammate by the tail while Red sunk claws into the dirt, helping clear a path free.  
  
Though the building was already ruined, Neon managed to escape without knocking it down. The fact that he was about as large as Green, but significantly thinner helped.  
  
“Let’s go to the next one.” Pidge called. “Cov’rn, can you take the survivors out?”  
  
Orange kicked from the road with a rumble, leaping high above the buildings as he moved back toward the Garrison.  
  
“Alright, form up.” Lance ordered. “Pidge, where’s the next one?”  
  
“I’m getting life signs about two klicks this way.” She responded, turning and trotting toward the next house. With a nod to the Raptors, Lance followed behind Pidge as they went to the next location.  
  
They had a lot of ground to cover before they could stop for the evening.

* * *

  
  
By the time Red and the others were finally allowed to land, the sun had set and the stars were starting to come out.  
  
Grey’s job was nowhere near done, not when the runway still wasn’t fully cleared, but the other Raptors and Lions were exhausted, as were their Hunters and Paladins.  
  
Even still, Lance pushed Red to pad up to Grey’s larger form, nudging him slightly.  
  
“Lance... Working here.” Ru’al sighed through the comms.  
  
“You should get some sleep.” Lance told her.  
  
Grey’s deep, dark eyes snapped to focus on Red’s, making Lance shiver slightly under his seemingly eternal gaze. “I’m fine, Lance. There are carrier and emergency ships that need to use this launchpad.” Ru’al rumbled. “Go... go sleep. I need to clean this off.”  
  
“...You know I won’t sleep either.”  
  
“Then go see your boyfriend. He’s been looking for a chance to see you all day.” Ru’al said.  
  
_And how’s Ques?_ Lance wanted to question, but technically, she was a higher rank than he. So, he turned Red around to go sit with the other Lions. Even now, her team glanced at her warily, uncertain if she was truly one of them, or would be ever again.  
  
As Lance stepped out of her jaw, Red simply got up, and walked over to the Raptors. Orange raised his head from where he was lying like some sort of cat, pawing gently at Red as she settled with them instead.  
  
_Immediately,_ Indigo’s great tail swept across the dirt to pull Red a little more into the centre of the group.  
  
This was a side Lance didn’t get to see all that much, the Raptors when they were acting like animals. He had seen Red do this a lot, but always alone.  
  
Neon’s head was laid over Crimson’s shoulders, body lazily curled against the bigger Raptor’s chest, while Teal sat upright, like a sentinel, his head cocked at the incoming Lion. Tan stood and slid over, giving Red some room to sit and settle with them. She chose to stay near Indigo and Orange, laying down like the gigantic cat she was.  
  
_...That’s fine, girl._ Lance thought to her, watching as their lights turned off, movements stopping for the evening.  
  
He turned and padded inside, giving one last glance to his Lion before he shut the door.  
  
The Garrison halls were mostly empty by this point, illuminated only by the nighttime lighting that activated while the majority were asleep.  
  
Memory led him easily on a patrol of the halls, several cadets giving him a soft smile or even a salute as he headed past, their tired, slightly haunted eyes reminding him of himself.  
  
Slipping into the washroom, Lance rubbed his face. It had been a shockingly long day, and his injuries ached. Admittedly, he hadn’t noticed, except for where his body _should’ve_ hurt, and didn’t.  
  
After doing his business and washing his hands, Lance splashed water over his face, rubbing it in slightly before glancing up to the man in the mirror.  
  
The man with dark circles under his eyes and scars on his face. The man who had found the Galra earlier that day. The man who was unfazed at the look of shock and fear on her face when he levelled the blaster between her eyes.  
  
He had been _glad_ Pidge wasn’t there, simply so she couldn’t see him do that.  
  
_’You, Paladin... Fighter... Are worthy of... a conqueror's place.’_  
  
Lance winced, remembering the words as he once again rubbed his face, before shutting off the water, and walking away.  
  
He spent the next two vargas patrolling, checking windows as rebel ships carried on their work into the night, bringing supplies and survivors to the Garrison.  
  
In the meantime, he noticed Grey finally creeping over to the group of Raptors, his tail scraping the dirt.  
  
Tan stood up immediately as Grey let Ru’al out, Red even waking to watch the great silver Raptor. Noticing her worry for his exhaustion, Lance attempted to reassure her, but the way Grey flopped to his side wasn’t exactly reassuring. _His quintessence is probably depleted. Too much work, not enough time._  
  
Not even the Paladins and Hunters could regenerate quintessence all the time.  
  
After that, Lance went to the room that was now designated as his, but from the instant he opened the door, he didn’t like it.  
  
It didn’t feel like his place.  
  
Plus, Ascua was still out.  
  
After grabbing a pair of sweatpants out of habit and stepping out, Lance moved down the hall, searching for...  
  
_Keith._  
  
Walking up to the door and knocking, Lance waited for a response.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
The room was dimly lit, with their fearless Black Paladin lying in bed. The part of Lance that was still a bit of a diva winced at the fact that Keith was shirtless, but still had the _pants_ from his Garrison suit on.  
  
Kosmo was at the foot of his bed, with Ascua half-buried in his ruff, a wing extended down the wolf’s back.  
  
“...Why do you have your pants on?”  
  
Keith shrugged. “I don’t have sweatpants.”  
  
That did, amazingly, seem like a reasonable excuse.  
  
“...Can I stay?” Lance asked after a minute. Uncertainty and wariness ran under his skin, worried that now...  
  
“Yeah.” Shuffling over, Keith made space on the bed for Lance to sit with him, starting to unbutton his shirt and-  
  
His hands froze.  
  
“...Lance?”  
  
He couldn’t breathe for a moment.  
  
“...I’ve seen it before.”  
  
Those words were all it seemed to take, and Lance, with a shaky exhale, took off the shirt. He put it beside the bed, half-under, and did the same with his pants. Slipping on the stretchier fabric, Lance swung his hurt leg up onto the bed, followed by his ok leg.  
  
Almost immediately, Keith snuggled into his side. It wasn’t the first time they had done this, and the comfort of it was still the same. Just an easy sense of relaxation.  
  
“...Night, Keith.”  
  
“Night, Lance.”

* * *

 

He slept longer that night, waking up on his side, with Keith tucked into his chest and wrapped in his arms. It was... nice.  
  
The insomnia had returned within the first few days, healing turning longer, but then Keith showed up.  
  
After that first night, Lance started sleeping better.  
  
_Wait, so are we dating now?_ Lance wondered.  
  
He had never gone on a date with Keith. He had never gone on a date with a boy.  
  
_No. Not yet. Just... cuddles are manly_. He thought, shuffling down in the safety of Keith’s warmth.

 

* * *

  
  
“So when did you get bigger? You never did tell me.”  
  
It had been a month and a half, so Lance went to visit Adam.  
  
The man had gotten the hang of stumbling around on one crutch and determination, and now was starting to do rehab, and trying to relearn the nasty little habit that was walking.  
  
Particularly, walking with a peg.  
  
That was the way that the leg had been designed.  
  
“I went to war.” Lance said simply, scrubbing his hair back a bit before he glanced to Adam again.  
  
“Yeah, I did that and lost a leg.” The other laughed, then shook his head. “You’re a grade A dumbass if you think that’s gonna be enough for me, Lance.”  
  
“...Not today, Adam.” The murmur clearly surprised the other man as Lance turned and left, unable to tell Adam as well.  
  
His team already treated him like glass. He couldn’t stand it if Adam did too.

 

* * *

  
  
“No, no! R’ik, Indi, _lift_!”  
  
Lance cocked his head at the new voice, but also strangely familiar. It was late afternoon, and most of the Lions and Raptors were called off to get a break, while Indigo, Orange and Yellow had to keep working, helping the Atlas.  
  
Br’tova’s shimmering forest-green body was standing beside an Olkari and Holt, directing Indigo to lift something against the Atlas’ side. “He’s got it!”  
  
Workers were quick to lock in the thing that Indigo had held, the Raptor stepping away, before turning and walking off.  
  
The Atlas’ damaged hull was slowly becoming one again, one massive, shining beacon of hope.  
  
Or, that’s how everyone Lance spoke to saw it.  
  
“Lance?!”  
  
Lance spun, and saw Br’tova staring at him with a grin. “Kronos r’ik!” The green scales flashed as Br’tova preformed an odd, limping-skip run to him. “You’re up.”  
  
“Yeah.” Shrugging, Lance turned toward the Atlas. “You’re helping with repairs?”  
  
“Might as well.” Br’tova shifted his weight. “We came here in force, best I can do is offer my abilities.”  
  
With a nod, Lance looked him over, finally noticing why Br’tova was so off. “...Was... was T’branin attacked?”  
  
The B’hra glanced back, tracing Lance’s gaze to his tail. One half of the two-pointed tip was gone, a small, shaven area of pale green skin all that was left. “Oh, uh, no.” Br’tova sighed. “...We attacked a Galra outpost. I defended my ship, and... lost my tail.”  
  
“...that’s, um...”  
  
“Hey, at least I didn’t lose my foot.” Br’tova shrugged. “I’ll take that.”  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Lance nodded to him, then Holt. After that, he turned off and slowly walked away into the Garrison building nearby, ducking through a door silently, and vanishing into the constant motion of the pathways.  
  
He felt like an echo in those halls. A ghost, someone who wasn’t really there anymore. The people and aliens inside just let him pass, silent, as he thought to the activities of the day, and why he abruptly felt so awful.  
  
Like a weight was sinking inside his chest, drowning him in endless wave after wave of soft agony.  
  
Maybe it was going through the wreckage of Sendak’s ship. Maybe it was standing on the edge of the ship’s bow and finding the stain in the dirt where he had killed the commander.  
  
Maybe it was standing in the horseshoe, where that ball of light had gathered, and changed his life from something he knew, to something he didn’t.  
  
From seeing freeing Earth and winning the war, to seeing himself and Red, blood spattered and snarling, dying on the battlefield. When he stopped seeing a future, and started seeing an end.  
  
He climbed to the roof.  
  
The stars were already starting to reveal themselves in the dusk sky, gleaming brightly in the orange-violet glow left by the sun. Wind flowed through his hair, over his face, as he shut his eyes and experienced.  
  
This was that kind of thing he would do once upon a time with his siblings, creeping out of Veronica’s window with smiling faces and soft giggles, to watch the stars appearing in the moonlit sky.  
  
Sometimes, Marcus or Lance would bring their guitars up to the roof and play quietly for them, as either practice or otherwise.  
  
It was bad when his fingers flexed for muscle memory, trying to remember his hand over the neck of a guitar, but the only thing that came to him was how to turn the Shin’shi over his palm.  
  
He lay back, and just watched the day melt away into night, nothing left but the twinkling of stars that only seemed distant from where he lay now.  
  
He knew they weren’t that far off.  
  
In some reminisce of a distant day, Lance remembered the steady pluck of a group of strings. Over and over, the thrum under his hands. His fingers no longer moved that way, but his mind still knew.  
  
“...Tell me somethin’ girl... Are you happy in this modern world?” Lance took a breath. “Or do you need more? Is there somethin’ that you’re searching for? I’m falling... In all the good times, I find myself longing, for change. And in the bad times I fear myself...”  
  
His mouth opened to go into the women's chorus, when a voice, so familiar to his childhood picked up on what he was missing.  
  
“Tell me somethin’ boy...” Veronica’s voice was rough with disuse, but she went anyway. “Aren’t you tired tryin’ to fill that void? Or do you need more? Ain’t it hard keepin’ it so hardcore, oh I’m, falling... In all the good times, I find myself, longing, for change... and in the bad times, I fear myself...”  
  
She lay beside him, legs hanging off the roof as they both looked up into the sky, slow to continue the song and slow to keep going.  
  
Memories of a time when Lance was still innocent, when Veronica was still home, and when Earth was still whole.  
  
When the song had faded into the air, neither of them spoke. Lance knew there was too much to wonder about and the weight of the questions crushed the air so that none could ever be asked.

 

* * *

  
  
It was the quintant before, the rebuilding and the re-launch of the Atlas nearly ready, which would mark their return to the war.  
  
Lance both didn’t want to go to, and didn’t want to stay. He feared that stagnancy would give him...  
  
He stared blankly into the drink that Hunk had put in front of him, finally reaching to stir the spoon, lightly clinking against the sides of the glass in a way that stabbed at the centre of his head, the fucking ache that was steadily edging into migraine territory exacerbated by the noise.  
  
“The big day!” Hunk said abruptly, his words finally reaching Lance’s ears. “It seems like it was forever ago when we piled into the Blue Lion and blasted out into space. Man, we had no idea what we were getting into!”  
  
“Yeah.” Lance murmured blankly. He was tired.  
  
“But now it’s different. We’ve seen it all!” Hunk proclaimed.  
  
_No you haven’t._ The Red Paladin wanted to snap in response.  
  
“We’re rugged veterans now, going back into battle one last time.” He said.  
  
“Mhmm.” Lance hummed. _Stop talking._  
  
“Guess that makes us heroes, or something? Like, the type of heroes that would have their own TV show?” Laughing like he had made a joke, Hunk kept going. “Did you watch it, Lance?” He pumped a fist. “Ah, it’s so cool! It’s so cool. They got you spot-on, but...”  
  
Lance tuned out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hear, it was just... It just wasn’t comfortable, right then.  
  
“Plus, I think they’re hinting at some romance between Keith and Allura.” Hunk finished.  
  
And that got his attention.  
  
“Really?” He raised an eyebrow, dropping the spoon. “ _Keith_ and Allura?”  
  
“You thinking Lance and Allura? Good. A love triangle, I like it!” Hunk smiled.  
  
“...Sure.” Lance chuckled. He and Allura were close, but as friends. He had stopped flirting with her a while back.  
  
He and Hunk talked about lives, about space and the future, as the Yellow Paladin dreamed of home, and cooking.  
  
Lance just thought of an end.

 

* * *

  
  
“Everyone!” Shiro began, trying to call attention to the group at large, various aliens and humans filling the briefing room. They were all slowly starting to come to focus on him, but it was clear they didn’t want to hear this last announcement, not yet wanting to head into the sky again.  
  
“Listen up, _fives_ ,” A voice boomed effectively across the room. “A ten is speaking!”  
  
That got everyone’s attention, Adam sitting up and glaring at the group. He was assigned to one of two helm pilot spots on the Atlas, and Lance had forgotten exactly how loud he could shout.  
  
“Thank you, Adam.” Shiro said professionally, but it was clear he was smiling slightly. “Everyone, welcome to our final briefing here on Earth.” He stated. “It’s been several months since we began to rebuild and tomorrow, we launch and continue our liberation efforts across all planets still under Galra rule. Commander Holt, what’s the latest from your team?”  
  
Glancing to the mentioned man, everyone listened as he spoke. “We’ve confirmed that there’s still no Galra activity within several galaxies of the Milky Way. It appears Earth was Sendak’s only target.”  
  
Shuffling down slightly in his seat, Lance looked away from the commander. Sendak was a bitter seed.  
  
“Where are we with Earth’s defences?”  
  
“I’ve finished my check-in with all the Garrison facilities around the globe.” Keith began steadily. “All defences are up and running. Earth has everything in place to keep itself safe.”  
  
“Great. And Atlas preparations?”  
  
“Repairs to the IGF-Atlas were completed early last week and it has since passed every test protocol we’ve put it through.” His sister nodded.  
  
“Good.” Shiro nodded. “Any updates on the Altean pilot?”  
  
“Still unresponsive.” The Princess spoke up. “But she could wake any day now. Perhaps if we had a little more time, we could find out who sent her.”  
  
“There’s no way to know when or if she’ll regain consciousness.” Keith comforted, though it wasn’t great comfort. “We can’t wait any longer. We need to get back out there and end this war before the Galra can reorganize.” He sighed at Allura’s fallen face, before turning back to Shiro.  
  
“Keith’s right.” Shiro confirmed. “We’ll be in constant communication with Earth. When the Altean wakes up, we’ll know. I have one more item to discuss.” Turning back to the room at large, he went on. “It’s our last night on Earth and we’ve got a lot of hard work ahead of us. We may not be back home for years. So I’m ordering you...” Pausing for dramatic affect, Shiro glanced around the room. “To take some time for yourselves. Be with the ones you love. You’ve earned it. Dismissed!”  
  
As the room erupted into chatter and chaos again, Lance stood up. It was early. He wanted to go home, even if it didn’t feel like home, just for a while.  
  
“Hey, Lance.” Keith called behind him, the pair meeting in the hallway as Lance stopped. They fell into step as Keith caught up, walking smoothly away from anyone else.  
  
After a while of silent travel through the halls, otherwise quiet and calm, Lance turned toward Keith and opened his mouth, speaking words he had been uncertain of since the start. “...You know how I said we should... go out?”  
  
“Yeah?” Keith glanced at him.  
  
“...We should do that.” Lance murmured.  
  
There was a long pause. “...Tonight?”  
  
“When else?”  
  
“...I have to do some training, but I’m good at... seven?” The half-Galra’s smile was shy.  
  
Nodding, Lance glanced to the floor as he agreed. “I have to see my family anyway. Seven?”  
  
“...Meet me on top of Black.” Keith said softly.  
  
Their hands brushed, and for a moment, Lance could only watch as Keith turned away and headed off, vanishing into the crowds in the hall.

 

* * *

  
  
Their family had been allowed to go back to their mostly-intact home after the rebuilding started to slow. Many families had been allowed the same luxury, providing their homes were still standing.  
  
Marco, Luis and his dad had been working their hardest to rebuild the one area of the house that had been partially hit, and the ladies had all been actively trying to get the house clean.  
  
When Lance stepped inside, he was careful not to bang the door shut. It was almost an unconscious movement by then, just simple things to be quieter.  
  
Walking through to the living room, he wasn’t expecting Nadia to jump slightly at his presence. “Uncle Lance!” She exclaimed, once she had gotten over her now-automatic fear. Getting to her feet and darting over, she hugged his side tightly, leaning into him a bit.  
  
Lance ran a hand over her hair. “Hey, Nadia.” He murmured gently, waiting until she had her hug before she went back to her toys.  
  
Movement through the halls of his childhood home, familiar in a sense of old memory, was swift and silent. Passing the kitchen to catch a glimpse of Lisa and his mom, Lance kept moving quietly. He wanted to remember, not talk right now.  
  
There was the steady ring of tools from down one hall, where a plastic, zipped-up sheet covered the passage. Beyond that, Lance knew that Luis was somewhere, probably the one currently using the saw he could hear.  
  
Turning a corner, Lance felt memory wash over him as he stepped into the corridor that held the rooms his siblings used to share.  
  
Well, before Lance and Veronica had moved into the Garrison, and then he was blasted into space.  
  
“Ok... Book, my phone charger, clothes, uniform... do I have my toothbrush?”  
  
That got Lance to stop, and glance into the room where Rachel was clearly packing a Garrison bag. “...Rachel?”  
  
“Hey! Lance!” Rachel spun around, grinning. Then she paused. “...When did you get here? Mom’s been calling you for hours.”  
  
_Right. The phone_. With that realization, Lance pulled out the small phone that the Garrison had provided him, and noticed it was out of batteries. “It uh... died.”  
  
“Yikes. I’d let you use my charger, but I’m not unpacking.” Rachel smirked.  
  
“...Why are you packing?”  
  
She turned, giving Lance a confused glance. “...Same... as you?” She shook her head slightly, like he was being silly.  
  
Lance had it figured out in a second. “...You’re aboard the Atlas.”  
  
“Yep.” Rachel nodded. “One of the higher-ups invited me. As a Cadet, I can come in training.”  
  
“But... Rachel...” _It’s dangerous. You could die. I don’t want to see you dead. I don’t want to have to live like that._  
  
“What, it’s crazy dangerous? I know, Lance.” Rachel grinned. “That almost is the _fun_ part!”  
  
His chest rang with an low throb of pain, reminding him that he had thought the same once upon a time.  
  
“...You sure you want to?” Lance questioned softly.  
  
“Yeah, I do!” Rachel laughed. “Can’t let you and Ronnie have all the fun!”  
  
She pushed his shoulder. Lance forced a smile to his face because he didn’t know what he would do if he lost one of them.

 

* * *

 

Six-forty-five, and in the nicest thing he could escape the house in without being questioned, Lance slid out with Ascua gliding above.  
  
The edge of the sun had touched the horizon, painting the Garrison in fire-reds and oranges that gleamed beyond the simple yellow of the normal sun, alight in potentially, the last sunset that Lance would see in a long time.  
  
Black was seated, facing the glowing orb in the distance as it fell past the edge of the world. Lance could feel the heat on his skin as he climbed up the Lion’s side, finally noticing Keith.  
  
Keith in a red button-up and black pants, leaned on the bridge of Black’s nose, Kosmo beside him. Carefully stepping onto Black’s muzzle, Lance slid down to sit beside Keith and Kosmo, Ascua immediately taking the Black Lion as a challenge to her flight skills, leaping from his nose without a pause.  
  
Standing, Kosmo ran to the end of Black’s nose and watched Ascua as she spun brilliantly through the air, illuminated by the fire of the sky beyond. “...So.” Keith began slowly. “...What do you want to do?”  
  
“I... I don’t know.” Lance shrugged. “...We could stay here for a bit. Then get some food. What do you want to do?”  
  
“...Watch this sunset.” Keith sighed. “...It’ll be awhile before we see one again.”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipping his head, Lance leaned a tiny bit into Keith’s shoulder. “...That sounds good. It will be a while.”  
  
“That’s why we need to end this war.” Keith murmured, his head falling onto Lance’s. “...We’re going to do it, with the Lance that pilots the Red Lion. The right hand. The Lance who’s always got my back.”  
  
“Where would we be without our fearless leader?” Lance wondered softly, smirking slightly at Keith. “Can’t exactly have a team without the one always willing to fight.”  
  
“...Thanks.” Keith smiled, and they both fell silent.  
  
They sat there until the sun had vanished below the horizon, and the stars appeared high above, in the vault of midnight blue where they’d soon be returning to as well.  
  
_Trapped, in an endless universe._ Lance thought.  
  
It stung more than he thought it would.  
  
When Keith rubbed his hand though, the thought vanished, and Lance was left just with him, and the stars.

 

* * *

  
  
They wandered through the bazaar area of the rebuilding Plaht City, hand in hand.  
  
Admittedly, neither of them exactly looked like the ‘Paladins of Voltron’. His parents had insisted that if he was going for a walk, he have his wallet and charged phone on him, and something that was warm. As a result, he was wearing a scarf, while Keith was wearing a _biker_ _jacket_.  
  
“Where do you want to eat?” Lance asked. He knew both of them were understandably nervous about the date, and didn’t really want to be recognized at the moment. Lance wanted a peaceful evening.  
  
“...Well, we could go for basically anything.” Looking around, Keith’s eyes strayed over the line of food stalls.  
  
“That man has churros.” Lance commented quietly, nodding his head to the stand with the mentioned item. “We could get churros.”  
  
“Food first.” With a chuckle, Keith glanced to the side, then tugged Lance’s hand. “How about that? Shiro said they were tasty.”  
  
The alien, who appeared to be a Balmeran, worked beside a human who was frying stuff in a large pan. “...Looks good.”  
  
They got their food, bulgogi and spicy squid, with chicken and rice and fried vegetables. After receiving their meals, Keith led him back toward Black.  
  
Tough, hardy grass covered the area where Black had landed, making the dirt softer than the surrounding rock.  
  
Waiting for them were Ascua and Kosmo, rolling in the grass together playfully. Whenever Kosmo teleported, Ascua flew at him with a playful bark, chasing him across the grass.  
  
Keith sat down on the hill, Lance warily watching him before the half-Galra tugged his arm, bringing Lance to sit beside him.  
  
They pulled the food out of the bag, resting on the grass under the stars as Lance stole a piece of spicy squid. Though the fishy taste was a little unfamiliar, the spice reminded him a lot of home.  
  
“Kosmo!” Keith yelped as he came forward to paw at a box with a strip of bulgogi in it. Spotting him, Lance chuckled, leaning over to help Keith shoo the wolf away.  
  
Which was when there was a triumphant howl, and Ascua swooped over his head with two strips of bulgogi in her claws.  
  
Kosmo immediately ran off, chasing her.  
  
“Hey!” Lance called after her, though it didn’t matter. She had already put down one of the strips for Kosmo.  
  
“...Did they just distract and then steal from us?” Keith murmured in disbelief.  
  
With a soft, almost alien chuckle - they were starting to feel more normal now - Lance nodded.  
  
“...We really should start training them together.”  
  
Lance leaned into Keith. The other was warm, safe-feeling, the sense of security Lance was missing in the past years.  
  
Even if he could never bring himself to truly back down from that constant edge of fight or flight ever again, he could manage to find peace in knowing he was protected.  
  
When they leaned back in an unspoken agreement, staring up at the stars, Lance felt a deep pang of something bitter. Fortunately, he wasn’t the only one, as Keith rolled to his side, to look at Lance instead of the sky.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, where a lightly scowling Keith stared deeply into his eyes, a sense of examination staring through him, straight through his skull.  
  
Lance knew Keith’s eyes were grey, but he had never picked up the indigo lines that traced through them, a brilliant, stabbing realization that never quite occurred to him before. It looked unearthly, which was probably exactly what it was.  
  
“...I think I want to stay here.” Keith murmured. “...Right here.”  
  
With a shrug, hands held between them, Lance nodded. “...Sure.” He agreed quietly. He didn’t want to look at the sky.  
  
He wanted to lose himself in the feeling of forgotten safety, and Keith’s violet-grey eyes.


	2. And No I’m Not Ok, but Nothing’s Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Atlas leaves Earth. 
> 
> The fight resumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEEE IM NOT ON A RAPID POST ROLL BUT IM ON A ROLL
> 
> So, I finished chapter 3 early, so you guys get chapter 2 early. WHOOT WHOOT!!
> 
> Literally fucking *everything* happens in this chapter. 
> 
> Everything. Jam fuckin packed. 
> 
> Song is 'Smoke Damage' by Hi I'm Case! Really recommend this one for Lance at ANY point in this series tbh.

When the Atlas’ proud, white bow rose above the surface of the Earth, guided by the Raptors and the Lions, Lance couldn’t hear the cheers of the people below.    
  
They were steadily becoming fading specks as they floated higher into the air, glancing around as the other Lions roared to the humans and aliens on the ground.    
  
The Raptors were silent, staying in neat formation surrounding the Atlas, but when Red reached out to Grey, he relented.    
  
Head tipped back, Grey opened his jaws and made a startlingly musical howl. It came out with an underlying low rumble, that prompted the other Raptors to look up. Together, they called into the sky. Red started up her roar with the Raptors, the other Lions joining in after a wary few moments.    
  
Soon enough, Earth shrank below Red’s claws, and below him, the command coming through for the Lions and Raptors to get into the Atlas, so they could wormhole to their next location.   
  
As Lance landed in the hangar bay and stared out the closing airlock, he knew why he didn’t feel homesick this time around.    
  


* * *

  
  
When Lance couldn’t stand the silence in his room any longer, he reached out to Red. She accepted him warmly, but he figured out she was occupied. Playing with Grey, most likely. The Raptors all shared hangars with the Lions, so fortunately when Orange and Grey had gotten put with Red, Lance was confident they wouldn’t get bored.    
  
According to A’dajo and Ju’rak though, Crimson and Neon were bored out of their metallic minds, and Lance believed that. Every so often, he could hear one of them make a loud roar, as Red and a few other Raptors responded.    
  
However, that day, Red was a tiny bit distracted from Lance, which he was happy about. At least she wasn’t bored.    
_   
_ _Go find someone._ Red pressed into his mind, the idea of Keith or Hunk or Adam filtering through. _Find someone._   
  
Oddly, when she ‘talked’ to him, he could feel the dark clouds in her mind. The doubt, the pain and anger. But almost immediately after he sensed it, Red seemed to nudge him away.   
  
Maybe that was why she was distracted by Grey and Orange. Maybe they were helping her because she didn’t want to burden Lance more.    
  
_...still my Lion. You can talk to me._ He thought toward her, but even his own brain scoffed at that. _Follow your own advice._ The voice in his head snarled, before Lance got up and headed... somewhere.   
  
Aimlessly down the hallway seemed a good enough somewhere, turning down whatever corridor he wanted to at random, though eventually his footsteps brought him to the kitchen, where Hunk was working on yet another recipe.    
  
“Oh! Hey Lance!” Hunk said cheerfully, putting something down. “How are you?”   
  
“I’m ok. What are you working on?” Leaning over the counter, Lance looked over the slightly green dough that Hunk had made.    
  
The Yellow Paladin grinned. “This? This is just a recipe Coran gave me.” He stated. “It’s pretty cool, but some Altean recipes are weird. Wanna try?”   
  
As good as it smelled, it made Lance’s stomach churn slightly, though there was nothing inside. “No, thanks. I don’t even know if I could eat that.”   
  
Hunk looked crestfallen, but then questioning. “...Well, there’s gotta be something you can eat.” He murmured, one hand resting on his chin. “Do you think you could handle garlic knots?”   
  
Glancing away, Lance considered that. “...maybe not the stuffed ones.” He said finally.    
  
“Got it. For that, we need garlic. Do you think Pidge knows where we keep it?”   
  
_She‘s been working in the Botany labs and garden._ Lance thought, but in the end just nodded, before following Hunk out.    
  


* * *

  
  
Indeed, Pidge was in the botany lab, also known as the Garden. Most of the humans and aliens on the ship didn’t want to survive on food packets for the entire journey, so the Garden was created.    
  
When Hunk stepped in, Lance followed at his back diagonal, keeping an eye on the hallway before they came fully inside the darkened room.    
  
“Pidge! Do you have a break?”    
  
“Sure.” Pidge lowered her tablet screen. “What’s up?”   
  
“Can you help us get garlic to make garlic knots?” Hunk asked.    
  
“Uh, yeah, sure. I think we need mozzarella for that though. Can we get any?” Pidge questioned.    
  
Hunk shook his head midway through. “Not stuffed knots this time, though I’m certain you could beg Sal for it.”   
  
“Sure. I’d go, but I’m grounded.” Pidge sighed bitterly.    
  
That made both Hunk and Lance wince back in confusion. “Why?” Hunk questioned.    
  
“She’s grounded because apparently she thinks that running away to the Garrison and gallivanting off into space - without her mother’s permission - is an acceptable activity for a 15 year old.” Mrs Holt announced from the next row of plants.    
  
Pidge started shouting in a drawn out rant that seemed to get steadily creepier. Shuffling from foot to foot, Lance watched the two Holts go at their verbal sparring, glaring at each other with the tension so thick that you could’ve cut it.    
  
With a sigh, Lance stepped forward. “Mrs Holt, we’d _appreciate_ if Pidge could come with us. She knows where most of the fresh ingredients are.” He said calmly.    
  
Almost instantly, Lance could see her wilt at the sight of him. That was another thing he despised. He had never exactly told his team to _not_ tell anyone, hoping they’d assume.    
  
Shiro, Hunk and Keith didn’t tell anyone. Pidge told her family, and Allura told Coran and Romelle. Past that, he was almost positive Veronica had an _idea_ , and he was certain one of the medical personnel who was a personal friend of Commander Holt had an entire file on him.   
  
As a result, he tended to get a few off looks.    
  
“We won’t let her go to the command room.” Hunk promised. “In our sights, at all times!”    
  
Lance nodded, simply agreeing for the sake of agreeing.    
  
Mrs Holt considered Hunk, then him, before nodding. “...Alright.”   
  
Immediately, Pidge clambered onto Hunk’s shoulders. “I’ve got the garlic! Run!” She ordered.    
  
With a laugh, Hunk took off, and Lance followed him at an easy jog.   
  
When they got back, the Yellow Paladin was perfectly pleased to make garlic knots while Pidge brought out a chess game. “How did you even get that aboard?”   
  
“My dad has his ways. You boys want to try?” She offered, holding up a circular, three-person board.    
  
“...You have three person chess?” Hunk asked after a moment of staring.   
  
“The only way it ends is in tears and physical fighting.” Pidge stated with a smirk.   
  
Lance shrugged. He wouldn’t hit anyone playing three person chess with his former roommates.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Hunk I will kill you!” Pidge shouted.   
  
“You squish these garlic knots and it won’t be me dying!” Hunk returned furiously as Lance just sat back and watched. It was a fun game. Crazy, but fun.    
  
It reminded him of spending weekends in his dorm with Hunk, Pidge coming occasionally, and the three would do something.    
  
They fought for another few moments as Lance examined the chess table, and slid his queen across the board. “Pidge, check.”   
  
The scuffle stopped instantly as she lunged over to the table, glaring at the board. Silence for a few seconds, then she flicked up to look at him. “You sly little bitch.”    
  
“Sorry Pidgeon.” Lance shrugged. The nickname came out almost easily, but he had to push it a bit. The fact that he had to force himself to say a nickname that he had said for years in the past was...   
  
“Yeah yeah, shut up.” She moved her king out of the way of Lance’s queen, and then Hunk moved his last knight around.    
  
The game continued for a while, as the garlic knots finished baking. By the time that Pidge and Hunk had started going at it, Lance had aimed for Hunk’s king.    
  
“Check.” He murmured, and after Pidge moved a pawn forward, he shifted back.    
  
Lance’s bishop took out Hunk’s king.   
  
“Man...” Hunk groaned, just as the oven rang. He went to go get the knots out, as Lance and Pidge duelled it out. She won, just as Hunk called them over.   
  
They did indeed look like garlic knots, though Lance’s stomach twisted slightly at the smell. He couldn’t quite tell if he wanted one or not.    
  
“Thanks Hunk.” He murmured, picking one up, and sitting down with it. Pidge and Hunk had already bit into theirs, so Lance tore off a chunk and put it in his mouth.    
  
Warm, salty, garlicky perfection. It tasted like butter and bread, and Earth and home and family and his grandmother and-   
  
It made him want to throw up.   
  
Instead, he swallowed several times to get the chunk down, then stood up, putting the rest of the knot aside, as he turned toward the door.   
  
“...Lance.” Hunk called abruptly, making him freeze. “...You can talk to us, you know.”   
  
One hand on the doorframe, and one foot in the hall.    
  
“...We kinda need you to trust us, for Voltron.” Pidge added.   
  
His hand tightened, other almost sliding down to grab his Shin’shi, security.    
  
“...C’mon, Lance. It’s... It’s _ok_ to be scared.”    
  
“I’m not scared.” He said before he managed to stop himself, but the words were already in the air. _I’m angry. I’m hurt. But I’m not scared._   
  
“...You sure?” Pidge questioned.   
  
That made him spin around, both him and Hunk glaring at her.    
  
“...Yes. I’m sure.” Lance hissed after a moment. “I’m sure because I know _scared_.” The growl was low in his chest. “But I also know that I’m not scared anymore.”    
  
“See, it’s ok to be scared sometimes-“ Hunk began, but then stared at him oddly. “...Not anymore?”   
  
Lance shrugged, glancing away with a twist of his jaw. “Kinda hard to be afraid when it doesn’t matter anyway.” He rumbled. _After all, who would know? You already thought I was dead._   
  
There was a pregnant pause.    
  
“...You know, we got your logs.” Pidge said.    
  
He did know. He didn’t know which ones exactly, but he felt like it should’ve been more of ‘good news’ to know.    
  
It didn’t.    
  
Lance leaned on the door. “...Which logs did you get?” He asked. He was curious. _Which ones made it through?_   
  
Pidge considered it for a while, looking at her half-finished garlic knot. “Um... One, two, five, twelve and... 20?” She said. “I think there was one more.”    
  
Nodding, Lance walked back over, and sat back down. “...at first I recorded those to feel less alone.” He murmured. “...Later, I recorded those because I thought I should.”   
  
“...And then you stopped.” Pidge realized.    
  
Lance nodded grimly. He didn’t want to think of the quintant he realized it didn’t feel necessary to leave messages for his team.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Lance, my boy!”   
  
Lance flinched awake, blinking aware in a second, hand dropping to the handle of his Shin’shi as Ascua growled on his chest.   
  
It took him a quick second to remember that the voice was Coran, that he was on the Atlas, and that he was in hangar 2.   
  
_Why am I... in the hangar?_ He wondered abruptly.    
  
Then Veronica ran over to him, putting a hand on his head. “You feeling alright?”   
  
“I’m good.” Lance nodded, pushing upright and rubbing his face, nudging Veronica away in the process. “...What... time is it?” He murmured, glancing around the dark hangar.    
  
Ascua flicked her wings, sliding down to rest on his lap before she jumped to the floor, grumbling at Coran and Veronica.   
  
“It’s like... ship’s time 9:30! Keith said you never came to your room.” Veronica explained as she looked him over. He wasn’t hurt, though telling her that right then, he knew, was a bad move. “Why were you taking a nap in the hangar?”   
  
Turning toward the other side of the room, Lance caught sight of Red, head up and pale yellow eyes trained on him. On her back, Orange’s long head rested over her shoulders, while Grey was sitting like a sentinel nearby.   
  
He knew why he had fallen asleep here. Why he had chosen this hangar, this time. He just couldn’t admit to Veronica that he felt _unsafe_ , away from Red.    
  
“...I didn’t mean to.” He lied. A memory reared it’s head, unable to lie to Veronica about a shattered picture frame when he was younger. It had just been a game, running around with Rachel, but...   
  
Now, it came almost easy.   
  
The words had softened Veronica slightly, her shoulders slumping as she sighed. “Alright. C’mon.” She nodded, gently tapping his back. He followed without a complaint, glancing back to Red as her great head turned to track him. _Sorry, girl._     
  
When they got into the hallway and the door shut behind him, it almost felt like his skin was crawling across his spine. He wanted to glance back, make sure that it was just Coran behind him, that he wasn’t just being paranoid, but snapping back to check would be a great way to prove how ‘ok’ he was.   
  
“You tired, Lance?” Veronica asked, one hand still resting gently on his shoulder.    
  
“Mhm.” He answered noncommittally, glancing down a side hall.    
  
“Ok, well, no more sleeping in the hangar.” Veronica said. “Ok?”   
  
Turning to her, Lance had a half-dozen thoughts pop into his head, none that he could say. _I need her. I needed her right then. Sometimes she needs me. But I won’t fall asleep in there._ He decided, writing a mental note.   
  
Veronica brought him to the door of his room, pulling him into a quick hug. “...You can talk to me, ok? I don’t know what happened out there, but... I love you, you’re my brother. Just... Talk to me and Rachel, ok?”   
  
_Not the first time I’ve heard that._ Lance thought bitterly, before nodding.    
  
Walking into his own room, Lance peeled off the outer jacket that held the standard Garrison pattern, except the shoulders and upper body were blue rather than orange. He placed it on the dresser, considering the tiny bed. It had maybe two feet of clearance, and he doubted he could stretch out.    
  
He sank into it nevertheless, Ascua leaping up with him to lay her muzzle on the side of his neck. It was only about ten minutes before he couldn’t stand the quiet, the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears, and his own breathing.    
  
Keith’s door was two down. He memorized it the instant he was led into this hallway, into the room where he would sleep during the simulated nights on the ship.    
  
“Keith?”   
  
The person through the door shifted, groaning slightly as he was roused. _This was a bad idea_. Lance thought, going to turn back to his own room, before the door slid open.    
  
Propped up on one arm was Keith, hair wild and tangled as Kosmo stood by the door.   
  
“...Hey, Lance.” Keith murmured softly as Ascua slid into the room with a flick of her tail, nuzzling Kosmo.    
  
“Hey,” He stepped inside, glancing about the tight walls and the small area. The rooms were virtually identical, except that to Lance, Keith’s room felt less claustrophobic and more comfortable.   
  
Shuffling back, Keith put some space between himself and the edge of the bed, an invitation Lance knew from their days in the hospital.    
  
The beds were _tight_ , not meant for two people, even as slim as they were. However, it did make it oddly intimate, where Keith held onto Lance to avoid either falling off.    
  
“...Sorry for waking you up.” Lance murmured, rolling onto his back as Keith lay in the crook of his arm.    
  
The other glanced up at him. “It’s fine.” He said. “I don’t mind.”    
  
“...Thanks.” Lance shut his eyes. His brain could stop for the next few hours.   
  


* * *

  
  
Once they were off Earth and far out into the stars, the MFE Pilots frequently were off training for space combat. Krolia had been put in charge of that, with her dangerous simulator exercises that the Paladins had to deal with already. _At least Rizavi is entertained_. Lance thought as he stepped into the training room.    
  
He wanted to get better at using his environment, like Weneq had instructed him.    
  
Chalking his hands, Lance stepped under the bar, jumping slightly to grab onto it, using his feet to gain enough momentum to pull his knees between his arms, and hook his legs over the bar, letting go.    
  
About ten curls later, he noticed Rizavi walk over, staring at him. “Those look fun!”   
  
“There’s another bar...” Lance pointed to the second bar beside him, prompting Rizavi to hop up onto it, following his lead.    
  
“So...” She panted as she tried to keep up with his rapid pace. “Kinkade... and I... were wondering... if you wanted... to do... some sniping... practice.”   
  
Pausing, hanging upside down, Lance turned toward her. “...Well, Kinkade’s sniping is fine. You might need a bit of a lesson, but...” He considered it. “How good is your hand to hand?”   
  
“I’ve been practicing that move!” Rizavi said proudly, grinning at him despite being upside down. “But I think I need another few practices.”   
  
His hands landed on the edge of the bar, pulling his legs off and through, flipping around and dropping to the ground. “Tell Kinkade to be here at 1300.” Lance said calmly. “I’ll give you both a lesson.” He smiled.   
  
Rizavi instantly grinned, gracelessly falling from the bar and landing on the mats. “Thanks Lance! We’ll be there!” She grinned, running off.   
  
With that in mind, he walked toward the boxing ring, intending to get his own work out finished before the next varg- _hour_.    
  
Until he caught sight of Ru’al standing in the ring, claws shining as she swiped at A’dajo. The fire-orange B’hra kept dodging and darting between each harsh strike, as though searching for an opening to return the attack on his partner in sparring.    
  
He shot out a hard right straight, only for Ru’al to move to that side, letting the claws slide in front of her chest, her other hand snatching his wrist before neatly looping a knee over his elbow, kicking off her planted foot, and flipping them both to the ground.    
  
A’dajo did his best to escape, but tapped her thigh after a few minutes, causing her to plant a foot and spin free of him. “Hey, you good?”   
  
“You blew the air out of my lungs.” A’dajo said accusingly, though he took the offered hand to draw himself to his feet. “R’ik...” He muttered unhappily, rolling out his shoulders. “...Alright, round two?”   
  
“Can I step in?” He was speaking almost before he was fully aware of it, leaning on one of the poles.    
  
A’dajo and Ru’al glanced to each other, then almost wordlessly turned to Lance. “What, you waiting for someone to bend a branch for you?” Ru’al asked with a grin. “Get up here.”   
  
That convinced Lance enough to slide under the ropes and and into the ring, stripping off his jacket. “Free for all?”   
  
“I’m still not going easy on you r’ik’ahs.” A’dajo smirked with a quiet voice.    
  
Ru’al dropped into a combat stance. “If that was ‘going easy’, then we need to talk.”   
  
“Fair enough.” Lance shrugged, bracing his fists against his cheeks. “No claws.”   
  
“Obviously.” With an eye roll, A’dajo seemed almost insulted.    
  
There was silence for a moment.    
  
Then Ru’al lunged first.   
  
It was a feat of skill just to stay with the pair of clawed aliens nearly a foot taller than he was, but to have to actually combat them at the same time was almost fun.    
  
A’dajo had to cut out midway through. Ru’al had been truly training him earlier, not whipping him into the floor.    
  
She and Lance, however...   
  
His feet shifted easily, mirroring hers, a dance of interlocking heartbeats, hand to hand, hits and spins.    
  
He threw a right cross, only for her to neatly duck out of the way, horns sliding a little lower to prevent cuts as she lunged in, tails swinging as she dipped to strike.    
  
Jumping her sweep, Lance kicked her shoulder, rocking her backward and forcing her to flip upright. Ru’al’s claws dug into the floor, spinning past his next punch to try and slash his shoulder. With a shove, he put her enough off balance to give himself a chance to move away from her, turning so they faced each other.    
  
“Uh, Lance, we’re here!” He heard Rizavi call. Eyes flicking to a point slightly past his shoulder, Ru’al slowly slid out of stance.   
  
Lance did the same. “Be right there, Nadia.” He returned, before nodding to Ru’al.   
  
“Want an extra teacher?” Unscrewing the cap on her water with no small amount of difficulty, Ru’al leaned on one of the back bars at the corner of the boxing ring.    
  
With a light shake of his head, Lance looked toward her. “Just don’t claw them.”    
  
“Fair enough.”   
  
Then he turned, leaning on a pole to face Rizavi and Kinkade. “Hop up.”   
  
Ru’al pulled herself to her feet, putting down her water with a groan. “Kronos, do you humans have anything that doesn’t _screw_ shut with your hands?”   
  
“Uh, I think there are different types of water bottles...” Rizavi said, clearly stunned that Ru’al was within five feet of her.    
  
“Good to know. I’ll need to see someone about that.” Tail swishing, Ru’al stepped toward Rizavi and Kinkade, both of them stepping back slightly.   
  
As far as Lance knew, most of the B’hra fleet stayed on their own ships, or did exactly what was asked of them, exactly when they were supposed to. As a species, they tended to be pretty distrusting, although diplomatic. That could change on a dime, though, if someone did something noticeable enough. Most of the time, Lance knew they were only spotted as blurs, sprinting through the halls to do what they were told.    
  
So, for Rizavi and Kinkade, who had probably only met their powerful allies in passing, standing in front of one was probably a bit of a shock.    
  
Ru’al offered her hand to shake, first to Kinkade, then Rizavi. “My name’s Ru’al.” She said calmly. “I’m going to stick around for your lesson.”   
  
Both Kinkade and Rizavi stared at her, partially in admiration and partially in curiosity. “Y-yes ma’am!”   
  
“Alright, c’mon.” Lance called. “We’re going to start with basic punches.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Lunch was still Lance’s least favourite part of the day. At least at supper, he could take food and leave under the guise that he was bringing it to someone else.    
  
Not that he wasn’t taking food to Keith anyway, but... it still made a decent excuse to not be in the mess hall.    
  
However, sitting in the mess hall with upwards of a few hundred other people was never comfortable. Normally, Lance sat alone. Hunk would be working in the kitchen, he didn’t even know if Pidge ate, and Keith ate early.    
  
At the very least, Ascua would join him.   
  
This time though, he could hear arguing from across the room.   
  
“Goddamnit Adam! Three _years_ , and you didn’t bother to learn to use _chopsticks_?!”   
  
“I had other things on my mind!” Adam exclaimed in return. “At least I didn’t get fucking _probed_.”   
  
“There was no _probing_ involved with the Galra!”    
  
To Lance, it didn’t exactly sound like a standard argument over chopsticks. It sounded more like an outcry of general anger. Though Shiro and Adam had made up, a bit, they weren’t yet dating again, and both still had something to work through regarding the other.    
  
“Oh like it’s your fault!”   
  
“I didn’t ask to be taken!”    
  
“Yeah?! Did you even look for an escape or did you just accept that Hell was coming?”   
  
“I didn’t... I didn’t accept shit!”   
  
“At least I looked for you!”   
  
“At least I said ‘sorry!’”   
  
Silence. Every heartbeat in the cafeteria went still, some in shock and some in fear. Even Ascua seemed to be holding her breath.   
  
“...Fuck you, Takashi.” Adam hissed. “...Fuck. You.”   
  
Then he turned, and stormed out.    
  
“No, fuck, damnit, Adam wait!” Shiro called, but by that point, Adam was no longer listening, the sliding door somehow slamming shut behind him.   
  
As Shiro slid out of the bench, going to follow, Lance caught up with him, feeling a bit like he had teleported the distance. “I’ll talk to him.”    
  
Dejectedly, Shiro sat down, sighing like he had been crushed. “...Thanks, Lance.”   
  
With a nod, Lance turned and headed out, Ascua padding calmly beside, as they went to seek out Adam.   
  


* * *

  
  
Ascua tracked Adam through the ship, trotting between various rooms that he entered and exited, before finally bringing Lance to Adam’s room, and planting herself beside it.    
  
Taking this as the ‘end of the line’, Lance knocked.    
  
“Takashi I have a _gun_.” Adam snapped through the door, though Lance knew Adam would never shoot Shiro, as much as he threatened.    
  
“It’s not Shiro.”    
  
There was a pause before Adam opened the door, and immediately part of Lance cringed at the look of blotchy tears on Adam’s normally flawless face. “...Hey Lance.”   
  
“Hey.” When Adam moved away from the door, Lance stepped inside, watching as his former mentor flopped into the small bed with all the grace of a limp noodle attempting to be set on it’s end.    
  
“...You’re here to tell me that I’m wrong, and I should apologize, and that Shiro’s wonderful and I do love him but I’m mad at him so I won’t admit it...”   
  
“...I was-“   
  
“You’re right. Fuck you too, Lance.” Adam groaned, rolling over. “I should’ve apologized. Fuck. I needed to apologize.”   
  
Lance just shut his mouth. This was better than anything he could say.    
  
“I mean, I’m such a stupid motherfucker to really fall for that whole cliche arguing shit, Jesus, could I not have been extra for _ten fucking minutes..._ ” Rubbing his face with a rough hiss, Adam stared at the opposite wall. “God, he probably feels like _he_ chased _me_ off now, huh? Probably even did the Goddamn puppy eyes. Because he's so sweet and it's not his fault. ...Such an asshole, Christ.”   
  
Ascua, probably wanting a nap, hopped up onto Adam’s bed and lay in the sheets.    
  
“I mean, what kind of asshat just tells someone that they can follow their dreams, but they’ll lose their partner? Like yeah, sure, I was gonna try to help him fix the illness, but... And he wanted to leave partially so I wouldn’t watch him die! And then I _blamed him_ for getting kidnapped!” Adam shouted.    
  
Lance just nodded along. There was no interrupting Adam on a tirade.   
  
“...Fuck Lance, you’re right. Ok. I’m gonna go apologize. Christ. I’m an ass.”   
  
Immediately, Adam stood up, and walked out without a second glance.    
  
_...Good talk._ He thought, picking up Ascua and heading to the door himself.    
  


* * *

  
  
When Lance walked into the hangar bay that the B’hra used to land their ships temporarily, he found a small crowd hanging just by the door, peering inside. From engineers he had never seen, to the MFE pilots and his own sisters, staring at a different ship that the B’hra hadn’t brought in ever before.    
  
It was larger than most of the sleek battleships or even the heavy-looking repair vessels, with a wide, flat bottom and angular sides.    
  
_What’s going on?_ Lance wondered, sliding past the crowd and into the rest of the hangar.    
  
Which was when he caught Ru’al, standing nearby, with Grey.    
  
There were nearly two-dozen B’hra walking around - more than had ever been in a single area of the Atlas before - seemingly crowding around the one ship that had also garnered attention from Grey.   
  
“Lance, Lance!” A hand grabbed his arm, causing him to flinch, going to fight back before he noticed it was Rachel. “Lance, what’s going on?”   
  
“I don’t know.” Lance murmured, glaring slightly at the larger ship. He didn’t recognize it from anything before. “Veronica?”   
  
“They asked for landing clearance and an open hangar, and then this thing came in.” Veronica shrugged. “Nobody knows.”   
  
“I think it’s some kind of super-weapon!” Rizavi commented.    
  
Griffin gave her an odd look. “Why would the B’hra have a super-weapon?”   
  
“No idea! Maybe they need it to destroy us all and overtake the Atlas!” Rizavi exclaimed, practically vibrating with excitement.   
  
“Doubtful.” Leifsdottir said coolly. “The B’hra, despite their lack of presence in the Atlas proper, have been instrumental in the rebuilding and protection of Earth. The possibilities of them betraying or damaging us in any way are low.”   
  
Lance nodded. “The B’hra are good people. They won’t hurt us.”    
  
Which was when a section of Grey’s chest opened, and _Saja_ climbed to the ground, still mostly hidden from the crowd by the larger ship.   
  
She was exactly as beautiful as Lance remembered, long and reptilian, twin tail-tips flicking as she raised her regal head, crowned in silvery-black, iridescent horns. With a low trill, she lowered herself to Ru’al, nuzzling gently into the other’s hand, before they both turned to the other ship.   
  
A B’hra ran forward, holding up a small pair of glowing panels, as the doors split.   
  
The inside was dark and quiet, until a single curious nose poked itself free.    
  
Pale green-grey, with silver horns that curved lightly down - more like Ru’al’s - the first D’haku slid free.    
  
Lance could literally feel the entire crowd go slack with shock, including Veronica and Rachel. “Holy _shit_.” Rizavi breathed. It wasn’t every day you saw a... essentially, a dragon.   
  
Though, immediately, Lance could tell something was off about this one.    
  
It’s belly scales were split slightly, skin stretched under the weight of... Not fat, but definitely a large, strange shape that overtook most of the D’haku’s lower abdomen.    
  
Another one came out, deep, endless blue with white markings, like foam on the ocean, stomach distended just the same. It’s ivory ram’s horns curled to it’s head, thicker, blunter jaw twisting into a slight growl as it caught sight of the people nearby.    
  
Several other D’haku emerged, these ones normal looking, to Lance anyway. There was only two more, one fire orange and one pale violet, who had the same problem as the other two. When those four had gathered, Saja stepped forward with a low rumble, spreading one wing to neatly herd the four strange D’haku away.    
  
Ru’al caught Lance’s eye, nodding to him to come closer. “So, we just need to spread some wings.” She explained to him.   
  
“What’s... wrong, with those ones?” Lance questioned, gesturing to the odd ones that Saja was guiding away from the people.    
  
Chuckling, Ru’al shook her head. “Those four are carrying.” She explained.    
  
“...As in...” Lance began, eyes wide.    
  
“Carrying eggs, though Rowra will be giving hers live.” Ru’al confirmed with a smile. “It’s been a hard trip for them, but we’ve lost no eggs so far.” The following sigh was content. “The outside’s been kind to us.”   
  
“...That’s good. How long before they...”    
  
With a low, almost proud rumble, Ru’al answered, “About another few movements. Rowra there is almost ready to burst.” She dipped her head to the blue one, before she went on. “Won’t be long for her.”   
  
“...So the Atlas get to see a baby D’haku?” He smiled slightly at that. The idea of something as grand and powerful as Saja, shrunk down to child size was amusing.    
  
“They’re stunningly good for moral.” Ru’al chuckled. “The eggs themselves only take about a movement or two after they’re laid to hatch. Though, Mountain D’haku don’t have eggs, and give birth live.”   
  
“So within the next two phoebs...”   
  
“Chances are we’ll have two or three, though we’ll try to keep them on our ships, to avoid damage.”   
  
At that, Lance shook his head with a soft look. “You realize that if any human sees one, they’ll never let them leave, right?”    
  
“Don’t worry. No D’haku has yet bonded with any species outside the B’hra. Listened, but no hatchling has bonded.” Ru’al chuckled.    
  
Which was when he noticed Rachel sneaking up beside him. “Did you guys say... Hatchling?” She asked softly, staring at him.    
  
“It was mentioned.” Ru’al purred indulgently, tapping her long claws in almost an unconscious motion.    
  
Lance sighed. _Rachel will never leave your side now..._ He thought, passing an apologetic shrug to Ru’al for his twin.   
  
The B’hra gave him an odd glance, right before Rachel launched into a dozen questions about D’haku and how they acted, what the babies looked like, and what colours they came in.    
  
Lance chose that moment to turn and walk off, leaving Ru’al staring and stammering at his sister, uncertain of where to get a word in.   
  
_Sorry_. He thought with a smile.   
  


* * *

  
  
He wasn’t exactly aware of when he had fallen asleep, but Keith shook him awake gently. “Lance, c’mon. They’re calling a meeting.” He said.    
  
The noise that came out of his mouth was something like a garbled groan, slowly rising to proper awareness. If Keith was awake while he was asleep, Lance found himself in a state of blissful unconsciousness, where neither headaches nor nightmares could touch him.    
  
It was actually rather nice.    
  
Waking up though, was unpleasant. Particularly because it felt like crawling out of molasses, even as he pushed into a sitting position. “...Meeting?” He asked, rubbing his face and shoving his hair into something acceptable.    
  
“Yeah. I don’t know what about.” Keith stood up, picking up his own jacket and tossing Lance’s at him. With a swipe, Lance caught it and got to his feet. “Wasn’t alerted to it before, but they said it was not a big emergency.”   
  
“Got it.” Lance nodded as he zipped and buttoned the jacket. When he was back to looking like he hadn’t been napping, Keith opened the door, and led him down the hall, shoulder to shoulder, relaxed in the presence of each other.    
  
As they stepped into the briefing room though, Lance was immediately on guard. Ru’al, Cov’rn and three other B’hra stood at the head of the table with Shiro, waiting for the others to arrive.    
  
Included in that ‘others’, were Veronica, Iverson, the other Voltron Paladins, and Holt.    
  
“Everyone.” Shiro began. “The B’hra fleet has an announcement.”   
  
With a respectful nod, Ru’al stepped to the table, Cov’rn at her diagonal. “I apologize for calling you here so late, but the fleet has been requested in a galaxy not far from here. Unfortunately, this does mean that Xe’air must leave with most of the fleet.” After a quick look around at the people nodding to her, Ru’al went on. “However, a portion of the fleet will remain with the Atlas. Commander in chief Vol’tar,” She glanced back to a deep green B’hra, missing his lowest pair of horns, as he stepped forward. “is in charge of the combat ships staying behind. There are 12 of those.”    
  
Then the next one stepped forward, a pale blue and violet female, as Ru’al went on. “Medical officer Tor’rin and her ship will be remaining as well. She has four pregnant D’haku and their mates in her care, and cannot afford to be in battle.”    
  
The last one came forward, an aqua and black B’hra who appeared rather young. “This is repair specialist-in-training Ta’kai.” Ru’al introduced. “He’s Br’tova’s student. He’s fully capable of repairing the Atlas or the Lions. He’ll provide any assistance you need.”    
  
“...Thank you, Hunter Ru’al.” Shiro smiled, even as Lance felt his heart stop. “Are you sure that you don’t need any assistance?”   
  
“We can handle this insurgence on our own.” Ru’al reassured. “But thank you.”   
  
_What do you mean, leaving?_ Lance wanted to ask. He couldn’t do this alone.   
  
“Xe’air will return when you call us.” Her tails flicked, glancing around the room. “Thank you for understanding.”   
  
“Thanks for allowing us to keep in contact with you.” Shiro nodded. “We’ll call you if we need.”   
  
Ru’al dipped her head politely, turning and leading Cov’rn out.    
  
Without being dismissed, Lance got up, and followed quickly.    
  


* * *

  
  
“...You’re going?” Lance hated the way his voice cracked. How scared he sounded. He needed someone who understood.    
  
Ru’al sighed from where she was packing up to get into Grey. “...I’ll be back, Lance.” She said, climbing down and pulling him into a hug. “...Promise.”   
  
“...Ok.” He murmured.    
  
“Besides, you have your team. And Keith. You’ll be fine.” Ru’al comforted, letting him go.    
  
“...Thanks.”   
  
He and Red stood at the door of the hangar, watching as the ships launched into the expanse of space, vanishing into the darkness beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *B A B Y D ' H A K U*


	3. Is it Ever Gonna Be Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle fought and won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL IM HERE
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be short but really important for klance content sorry it's short tho
> 
> THIS CHAPTER LINES UP WITH UH.... AN EPiSODE.
> 
> S8EP3 SORRY
> 
> The song is 'Guns, Gold, Girls' by Metric

The wormhole dumped them into the system unceremoniously, and Keith was immediately certain that the Galra base knew they were there.   
  
Everyone was quiet, as Pidge worked to get their comms up. “I’ve got a line in three... two... one... Keith’s on!”   
  
“This is the Voltron Coalition.” Keith announced as Pidge shattered the firewall like cheap plastic. “Lay down your arms and-“   
  
“Open fire!”   
  
“Shit!” Lance hissed as Keith yanked back on the sticks, pulling Black into the sky, away from the Atlas. Several of the small, elegant B’hra ships lunged upward with them, their v-shaped bodies curling and spinning through the shots the Galra base effortlessly.   
  
“Fighters launching! Six o’clock, low.” Hunk informed as the mentioned fighters whipped into the sky.    
  
“Remember.” Adjusting his comm to include the B’hra as well, Keith continued. “Shoot them down if needed, but try to avoid collateral damage on the ground.”   
  
“Understood, Paladin Keith.” Several B’hra called back to him as their ships provided well-targeted cover fire for the Atlas.    
  
Black rumbled under his hands as he headed toward some of the ground-based cannons, the Atlas launching beams of yellow-white that burned an entire ground cannon array to pieces.   
  
The MFE fighters blasted into the air, cutting a cone into the fighter arrays.    
  
Quick to track the skydiving rebels, Keith noticed the B’hra ship taking position as well, it’s slightly bulkier middle splitting open to drop two D’haku, wearing unique suits, with a rider on each.    
  
The rebels and massive dragons dove for the towers as Keith noticed the new set of fighters coming for the rebel ships. “Paladins, let’s take out their reinforcements.”   
  
Blue dove past him for the hangar ports, freezing them shut almost immediately as Green’s cannon came out, turning several ships into hulking masses of vegetation.   
  
There was the steady ripping of metal from nearby as Red clawed into a power protector without mercy, every so often raising her head to blast fire into the ships nearby.    
  
Summoning Black’s jawblade, Keith pushed the Lion forward and dove through the defensive line that blocked him from swirling around their central tower.   
  
“Pulse emitters set!”   
  
“Everyone, out of range!”    
  
Immediately, every Lion swirled out of the way, the B’hra ships following quickly as everyone waited for the base to go down. Keith immediately turned, tail firing on several ships that had chased them.   
  
Then a bombardment of violet fell upon the Atlas’ orange shield. “Does anyone have eyes on where these lasers are coming from?!” Shiro demanded.    
  
“I’m not seeing anything on my scanners.” Pidge responded in a growl. “Trying to locate point of origin now.”   
  
“I’m on it!” Allura called. Keith glanced back as Blue spun around, sonic wave roaring into the sky. “I’ve got visual on two cloaked cannon satellites.”   
  
“How did we miss those?” The sarcasm was a bit strange from Hunk, but Keith still chuckled.    
  
Green moved up beside Black, guarding his side for a moment. “It looks like we wormholed right past them.”    
  
And with that, Keith knew what to do. “Paladins, on me! Form Voltron!”   
  
As their minds interlocked and the Lions slid into place, flying to the upper atmosphere of the planet, Keith plunged his Bayard into it’s slot, feeling Lance do the same as their rockets came to reality, dodging effortlessly through the laser shots.    
  
“Pidge.” Lance called.    
  
That was all it took to cut long, blazing lines through the two cannons, hearing the satellites explode behind them.    
  
Glancing back, Keith watched the explosion ring across the atmosphere as Shiro spoke. “Great job making quick work of the satellites, Paladins. We’ve successfully gained control of the base.”   
  
Keith smirked. It was a good day.   
  


* * *

  
  
As they marched through the Galra base, Lance up front with his blaster out and one hand on his Shin’shi, Keith felt like a commander. It was an odd sensation to be in a position as he was, with a bodyguard who was technically... _What is Lance to me?_   
  
Officially, they had a first date. Unofficially, Lance spent nearly every night in Keith’s room. It had become a comfort to both of them, with Lance’s Shin’shi and weird crystal on the dresser, and Keith’s Bayard with them.    
  
Lance still didn’t sleep without his Bayard under his pillow, and Keith kept his knife under there too.   
  
He stopped thinking about it as the door slid open, revealing where Griffin and Kinkade were standing, guns lowered, next to a Galra with sparse hair and thin head ridges.   
  
“This one says he’s the leader.” Griffin announced coolly as the Galra turned around.    
  
Then Hunk stepped up. “Whoa. Oh!” He laughed. “Holy Kaltenecker!”   
  
“Just say ‘shit’.” With a long-suffered sigh, Pidge shook her head as she and Matt moved past, toward the base’s computers.    
  
“What are you doing here? It’s me, Hunk. Remember? Paladin of the Yellow Lion?” Hunk went on as everyone headed about their various assigned duties. “...We worked together...”   
  
“I remember.” The Galra rumbled, the first words he had spoken the whole time, as Keith stepped up beside Hunk.    
  
“Wait, you know this guy?” Keith questioned, glancing at Hunk as Shiro came to his side. He knew nothing of this Galra.   
  
Smiling, Hunk turned toward him. “Yeah, from the Omega Shield. Oh, wait, that’s right, you were on a space road trip with your mom. Keith, this is our friend Lieutenant Lahn.”   
  
“It’s Warlord Lahn now, and you and I are not _friends_.” Lahn said darkly. The tone made Keith’s eyes narrow, nevermind the fact that he could feel Lance’s body tighten from where it was beside him.   
  
“Oh.” Hunk murmured. “Ok, uh... I just thought we bonded by working together as a team to fix the Omega Shield and save your planet, y’know? A Galra-occupied planet, no less. We saved it.” The mildly degrading litany was odd on Hunk, but entertaining at least. “It’s cool. No big deal.”   
  
“Sendak only attacked the Omega Shield after we pledged loyalty to Voltron.” The scathing snarl came out in a way that made Keith wince. “Then you disappeared and left us vulnerable to more attacks. I vowed to never let that happen again.”    
  
Abruptly, Keith noticed that Lance was very still beside him. Glancing over to double check, he took in the sight of a pale Lance, hands tight on the handle of his rifle.    
  
He couldn’t figure out why.   
  
Allura was speaking to Lahn next, reassuring him as Shiro jumped in, inviting Lahn to join the Coalition.    
  
After Shiro’s words were rejected, Keith spoke up. “It doesn’t have to be victory or death. I know it’s the Galra way, but-“   
  
“And what do you know of the Galra?” Lahn demanded.   
  
That pissed him off just enough to distract him from Lance’s sudden stillness. “My mother is Galra. She’s a member of the Blade of Marmora. So am I.”   
  
With a rumble, Lahn shifted his weight. “The mutinous Blades have all but perished. Are they so diminished in numbers that they’re forced to enlist a half-breed and his mother?”   
  
His eyes narrowed further, gazes locked and tense, ready to snap at Lahn immediately. If he wanted a fight, he’d get one.   
  
Then Pidge interrupted. “Guys. Incoming communication.”   
  
“Patch it through.”   
  
The distorted cry for help, ‘yordam bering exus’, was rather creepy in the mostly unpowered base, ringing through the room as Lahn’s eyes went wide. “It’s an emergency protocol built into the sentries when they’re under distress.” Then he turned to Kinkade. “Has your coalition attacked them as well?”   
  
Keith’s anger heated again. “No, we didn’t.”   
  
“Pidge, see if you can reopen the hailing frequency.” The Atlas Captain requested, looking past Lahn.    
  
“I’m trying, but no response.” Pidge stated unhappily. “I’m locating the transmission’s origin, but the EMPs we set off have done a number on the communications systems.” Then the screen started beeping, and an image of a ship loaded onto it. “We got a comm signature.” Pidge stated. “Do you recognize this ship?”   
  
“Yes.” Lahn nodded. “It’s Klytax V-Three.” He stated. “It’s one of the 15 ships I sent on an assignment six phoebs ago.”    
  
Keith noticed Lance’s eyes narrow curiously at Lahn. Maybe he recognized something.    
  
“They all disappeared. We assumed them dead.” Lahn continued.    
  
“Looks like they’re not dead after all.” Keeping the smug tone from his voice, Keith turned to the screen. “We need to get out there.”   
  
They started making plans, all of them glaring slightly at Lahn, preparing for Voltron to fly and investigate.    
  


* * *

  
  
Keith and Lahn landed with Kosmo inside the ship, the eerie darkness and silence surrounding them. “...We’re clear.” He murmured as he searched the hallway, various boxes floating around the empty hangar. “Lahn, open the airlock doors.”   
  
As the doors slid open and the other Paladins came inside, Keith noticed Lance, sniper in his hands, searching the area with a deadly gaze.    
  
Grouping up, they flew more inside the hangar before Pidge slid her back across a wall, loading a screen up and typing something into it.   
  
“Pidge, are you picking up any signals?” Keith asked.   
  
“There... are multiple biorhythms, but they’re intermittent. Almost random.” Lifting her head, Pidge gave him an odd glance. “It doesn’t make any sense.”   
  
Turning around, Keith looked to his team. “We’ll split up and look for survivors. Hunk, Lance, clear the aft.” He ordered, Lance nodding at him immediately. “I’ll take the bow and work my way toward you. Pidge, Allura, take Lahn to go through the security logs. Find out what happened here.”   
  
Lahn made himself known. “I don’t like taking orders on my own ship.”   
  
With narrowed eyes, Keith met his gaze levelly, and growled, “Duly noted.”    
  
“Deal.” Lance stated at the same time, leading Hunk away. Lahn seemed more surprised at Lance’s voice than anything Keith said.   
  
_Thanks, Lance_. He thought, enjoying Lahn’s shocked silence, turning away to search the halls.    
  


* * *

  
  
It was empty. Eerie, in the truest sense of the word. No matter how many hallways Keith scanned with a careful eye and a flashlight, the ship refused to reveal even the casualties.    
  
No blood splatters, no horror, no _corpses_.   
  
That was the most disturbing part.    
  
The fact that the ship was so clearly dead, but it also had no evidence of a struggle.    
  
“...Nobody’s here.” He said as Kosmo appeared beside him, letting out a soft and concerned whine.    
  
“Lance and I have nothing.” Hunk sighed back through the comm. “Anyone else getting a really creepy vibe?”   
  
“Uh huh...” Pidge’s voice came through, but she was clearly distracted.   
  
“Oh, thank you, Pidge. Because I’m-“ The Yellow Paladin’s voice cut off midway and Keith’s heart jumped to his throat, before Hunk resumed speaking. “...She’s not listening anymore, is she.”    
  
Chuckling, Keith shook his head. “No.”   
  
“Ok. The escape pods are still here.”    
  
There was a wary growl from Lance, making Keith turn around to peer back through the hall he had come own. “Yeah. The Galra are gone. Keith, did you find any bodies?”   
  
“No.” Keith said regretfully.    
  
There was silence for a moment. “...They’re all gone, but no one escaped.” He murmured.   
  
“Ugh, that’s creepy.” Hunk added.   
  
Then there was rapid screaming, frightened, and Keith instantly shot off down the hall.   
  
“It’s a massacre! Lance run!” Hunk shrieked, before there was a soft beep. “Oh... Oh... wait... it’s food goo.” Keith slowed as Hunk’s laughter echoed through the comm, groaning slightly. “Oh. Wow. That was...”   
  
“Don’t... do that again.” The growl from Lance was slightly scared, but also dark and angry.    
  
Which was when Keith saw the _hole_.   
  
Burned clean through the walls, metal melted through a perfectly round hole. Nearly wide enough to allow him to step clean through, standing straight up, the circle revealed bodies of drones, floating blank and dead in the room.    
  
“What could’ve done this..?” He mumbled, mostly to himself, before a distant bang caused him to face back down the hall. Turning off his flashlight, Keith dove through the deeper halls of the ship. This time, he found bodies. “...Lance, Hunk, I’ve got... drones, destroyed.” He whispered, pushing past one of the robots, torn in half.    
  
“Puta.” Lance breathed. “We’ve found none so far.”   
  
Then he saw it. One drone, wiggling weakly between the crushing metal jaws of a door.   
  
“Keith, we just contacted Hunk and Lance, they-“    
  
His comm went dead.    
  
“...Pidge? Hunk? Lance? Come in!” Keith said as he and Kosmo glid through a hall of sentries, dead. The further he went, the more grisly it became. Blood, claw marks...    
  
_ What happened here..? _   
  
He decided to risk it. “...Hello?”    
  
Then a voice echoed from nearby. “What... are you?” It asked, mechanical. It reminded him of a droid...   
  
Which it was.    
  
“What are you?” The droid questioned again, breaks in it’s armour leaking out various mechanical aid fluids.    
  
As he and Kosmo floated closer, sword at his side, he answered, “My name is Keith, leader of Voltron, Paladin of the Black Lion. Wait... Yordam bering exus.” Keith abruptly realized. “...Was that you?”   
  
“...Where are the rest of the Galra?” The drone inquired. Keith might have been putting his own thoughts on the drone too much, but he thought, for a moment, it sounded... _innocent_.    
  
“They’re... still on planet Ryker. Why?”    
  
“Planet. Ryker.”   
  
The air behind the drone _warped_ , revealing a massive, faceless _beast_ that threw the drone’s body at Keith, and roared in fury.   
  
With a yelp, Keith lunged back, sword slicing through the drone that the beast had been controlling just seconds before.    
  
Spinning down the hall, they shot away just as a blast of energy fired from the creature’s mouth, Kosmo vanishing before contact and Keith raising his shield.    
  
The beam impacted, and blew the shield apart.    
  
Slammed into the wall with a pained cry, Keith rushed the beast again. His sword slashed through, right as...    
  
It was gone.    
  
And behind him.    
  
He spun, not fast enough, not _strong_ enough, just not good enough to-   
  
He reappeared at the central command, Kosmo protectively touching his side.    
  
“Oh, Keith, thank goodness you’re here!” Darting ahead of the others, Hunk’s larger body stood out. “There’s a monster on the ship.”   
  
Keith’s mind was working. A long-forgotten suspicion had become something much greater. He had a vague idea of what was going on. “The base you sent this fleet to plunder, was it Warlord Ranveig’s?” He asked Lahn, glaring slightly.   
  
“...Yes, it was.”    
  
“...Fuck.” Keith hissed, glaring at the floor.   
  
At that, Allura spoke up. “Keith, what’s going on?”    
  
“The creature on this ship is a superweapon designed to destroy the Galra and only Galra.” He stated.    
  
“Warlord Ranveig would never create such a thing.” Lahn exclaimed.    
  
“Ranveig found the creature in the Quantum Abyss and experimented on it with Lotor’s Quintessence.” Keith explained shortly. “He trained it to take out his Galran enemies, but...”   
  
“He couldn’t control it.” Lance murmured, starting to put the pieces together.    
  
Nodding, Keith continued. “The beast couldn’t differentiate between adversaries and allies.”   
  
“How do you know about it?” Lance asked, turning to the door.    
  
A spark of guilt ran through Keith’s stomach. “...Because Krolia and I let it loose so we could escape Ranveig’s base. This is all my fault.” He finished bitterly, glaring at the floor. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s what you wanted from the beginning!” The furious exclamation from Lahn had been exactly what he had expected. “Something to get rid of the Galra for you.”   
  
That made Keith look down, the bitter taste of shame bubbling in his throat.    
  
“Shut up.” Lance snarled. “We’re not your enemy. If we wanted you dead, I would’ve given you a fresh breathing hole while we were dealing with your base.”   
  
Keith’s eyebrows went up. _Not exactly convincing..._ He thought at Lance, but it was good to shut up Lahn. “...Pidge.” He began, ignoring Lahn entirely as he turned to the Green Paladin. “Can you initiate the self-destruct protocol? We need to destroy this ship, and the monster with it and we need to do it _immediately_.”   
  
“Ok, I’m on it.” Swinging around, Pidge started to type. “Once I initiate, we’ll have two doboshes to exit the ship.”    
  
“Two _minutes_?!” Hunk nearly shrieked.    
  
There was the sound of a jet firing. “About two and a half.” Lance said, burning his rockets slightly.    
  
Pidge’s cartoon hacking face appeared on the screen, just as she spun around. “Let’s move.”   
  
They all spun, nearly lunging toward the door, where _it_ stood. In one clawed palm, it clutched a sentry’s head, magenta scanner gleaming. “...All Galra. Must perish.”   
  
The hand crushed the head.   
  
It lunged forward, directly at Lahn. Allura yanked him out of the way just in time for the creature to be slammed down by Kosmo. It’s tail grabbed the dog though, tossing him aside just as Hunk grabbed him.    
  
Keith lunged for Lahn, snatching the warlord aside as it crashed back into the wall behind them.    
  
Quickly, they shot for the door, trying desperately to push it open.   
  
“Keith, stay away from the door! We’re gonna blast it open!” Hunk shouted. That got both of them to shove away, just as the _beast_ sliced past him, nearly clawing him before he was far enough out of range.   
  
“Come on!” Keith roared, sword sweeping past it’s thick hide, barely leaving a mark.    
  
It switched directions instantly, lunging for the Warlord as it split from Keith, withdrawing as it charged up a cannon in it’s jaws, aiming at the paralyzed Lahn.    
  
Shoving him out of the way, barely bringing up his shield in time, Keith’s arm just about buckled under the impact. A sharp blow of pain was dealt across his back as he was slammed into the door, vision going dark and fuzzy.    
  
_Concussion_. He realized blearily.   
  
“...eith! Keith come in!”   
  
_Lance_.   
  
Blinking slowly, Keith glanced up to see Lahn, desperately avoiding the beast as it tried to grab him. “No.” Keith grunted, shooting upright just as a claw threatened to slam Lahn into a wall.    
  
He felt the creature’s paw hit his ribs with a jarring impact that knocked the breath from his lungs, spinning to the side before lunging forward with a shout, claw-slashes nothing as he drove his sword into the creature’s hide.   
  
It howled in pain, clawing back at him with a furious screech. “Everyone, away from the door!” Hunk roared.    
  
Keith twisted his head to the door briefly, sending agony lancing up his left side, right before there was the low whine of energy gathering...   
  
And a beam of blue cut a circle through the metal doors, slamming into the opposite wall. Lance shot through the hole, raising his sniper with an ball of light resting at the tip.    
  
When it fired, the silent laser flying to it’s mark, Keith almost couldn’t follow the speed.   
  
The shot took a chunk out of the beast’s shoulder. Not a small chunk either, it’s entire body spinning back with a scream of pain. Blood floated through the zero-gravity cockpit, splattering against back windows and floor.   
  
Just as Hunk appeared, cannon charging up rapidly, and unleashed _hell_ into the creature, a cone of blue pouring into it, pushing it deep. It was buried in a burned circle in the floor, deep in the belly of the ship.    
  
“Let’s go!” Allura called. Immediately, Keith felt someone grab under his arm, noticing Lance gathering him up, gripping tight.    
  
Firing his jetpack to assist Lance, Keith let himself get carried by the other, shooting for the hangar as they tried to escape before the time.    
  
“Five ticks! We’ll never make it!”   
  
“We’ll make it!” Hunk corrected, raising his blaster and cutting a hole through the ship’s hull.    
  
The screech of the beast followed them, it’s lithe body smeared in burned flesh and blood as it darted between walls, trying to get close as they all were sucked out the door.    
  
Then Keith felt Lance’s arm withdrawing, shoving him out the hole in the door, and heard Lance’s feet hit the wall. _Inside_ the ship.    
  
“Lance!” They called at once, strong arms catching Keith as he tried to go back.    
  
Then there was another shot, and a roar cut off midway.    
  
Lance blew back through the hole, rockets firing as he caught up to the others, or tried to. When Hunk slowed, reaching for him, Lance swept his arm away. “Go! Keep going!!”   
  
The explosion rattled through their lungs, punching any remaining air out of Keith’s body as they were thrown aside, scattered like leaves before a proper storm, just in time for the Lions to swoop in and snatch them up, heading back to the Atlas’ location.   
  


* * *

  
  
The ride back was mostly a blur for Keith, head throbbing and body aching in oxygen deprivation, ribs stinging every breath he took.    
  
When they landed, Keith vaguely registered Lahn helping open Black’s doors, and a blur of blue and white appeared in his view.    
  
“Lance...”   
  
“Yeah, Keith. It’s me.” Lance answered him instantly, hands gently grabbing his hips and shoulders, which unsettled his back but also felt a little better than if anyone had held his side directly. “Pidge, call the medical bay of the Atlas. He’s cracked a few ribs.” The Blue Paladin growled unhappily, Keith registering being moved rapidly, Lance carrying him through somewhere, and quickly.    
  
Kosmo’s worried growl rang from nearby as a sweep of wind touched his face. _Ascua_.   
  
Lance quickly got him inside, Keith noticing a thin hand on his own the whole time they reset his shoulder and ribs, never a word said, but the presence there nevertheless.    
  
It was more comforting than he realized, especially when Lance tucked himself protectively into Keith’s bed just hours later.    
  
“...Go to sleep, Keith.” The Red Paladin murmured after a while of Keith just listening to his heartbeat.    
  
Keith’s body listened easily, a trust falling into him, lulling like a sweet, calm song.   
  
The words that Lance spoke before the explosion came to him again, but this time, nuzzled against Lance’s stomach, it felt like there was half missing.   
_   
...I love you too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I DONT LIKE KEITH'S GUN THING SO I WROTE IT OUT
> 
> Sorry if you guys did like that thing but.... I dont like? I thought it made Keith almost??? Almost like too OP? Or maybe it just makes him do too much, sorry. I dont like it. He's an amazing swordfighter. Ye.
> 
> IN THE MEANTIME WE'VE ACTUALLY INTRODUCED TWO NEW THINGS FOR HUNK AND LANCE
> 
> Hunk now has the BLAZE CANNON
> 
> Hunk's blaze cannon is essentially that godawful hand rifle that Keith got. Except that it's two handed because that fuckin thing was way too powerful to wield one handed. 
> 
> THEN
> 
> LANCE HAS THE *HARD LIGHT SHOT*
> 
> I've always wanted to add this weapon, but this seemed like the perfect time to put it in. The hard-light shot is a remarkably powerful singular blast that takes a few seconds to charge up. 
> 
> We will get more on Lance's hard-light shot and Hunk's blaze cannon in the future. Thanks yalll


	4. Kept Spinning our Heads Full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olkarion was a disaster. 
> 
> But maybe there's hope somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.
> 
> Sorry lol it's only like 2000 words.
> 
> (Said like pewdiepie meme review) KLANCE CONTENT
> 
> Listen to Sam Airey, 'Stars' to this one! It's the chapter title tag, and it's the song that... uh... Keith and Lance are humming later...

The green-teal nebula faded behind them as they relaxed into the Lions, a sense of tranquility settling over Lance.    
  
Hunk yawned, stretching slightly. “Ok. That’s the third star system we checked in the last eleven days and we still haven’t found a single clue about any Robeasts.”   
  
_Ten quintants._ Lance thought.   
  
“Actually, that was the _eleventh_ star system in the last _three_ days.” Pidge corrected.   
  
That made even Lance wince, but only in sympathy. Red knew this flying. She was easy, smooth, and effortless.   
  
“Was it really, oh my gosh...” The groan was drawn and almost bored through the comm. “Ok, see, I’m so worn out, I can’t even... y’know...”   
  
“Count?” Lance asked his friend after a moment.   
  
“No, think.”   
  
Lance rolled his eyes.    
  
“I know this is not ideal, but the intel we received from the Galra cruiser in Lahn’s fleet, identified one of those Robeasts within this quadrant.” The words just slammed in facts that Lance was certain they had all memorized. “We must find it.”   
  
“It literally could’ve fucked off to anywhere by now.” Lance muttered off-comm. Red chortled in the back of his mind.   
  
“Unfortunately, we just don’t know how current that information is.” The Black Paladin announced, ever the level-headed leader.    
  
Pidge huffed. “Also, this celestial quadrant is 230000 light-years in diameter!”    
  
“I can’t even process what that means.” Hunk’s mutter was somewhere between tired and bitter.   
  
Lance’s hand tensed over Red’s sticks at that tone. He didn’t want this either.    
  
Pidge went into a metaphor about fleas and dogs the size of Earth, as Hunk complained about being itchy.   
  
“...Perhaps we should set our heading for the Altean Colony.” Allura murmured, almost unheard.    
  
“We talked about this.” Keith’s voice was full of exasperation, though Lance was certain he was the only one who heard it. “To get to the colony, we would have to travel through the Quantum Abyss.” He repeated.    
  
“Plus, Kolivan said the colony no longer exists.” Pidge added.    
  
There was a pause. “But there will be clues there, something to go off of.”   
  
Lance practically dropped his head against the cockpit screens. This was just starting to get frustrating.    
  
“Travelling through that abyss was one of the most harrowing experiences of my life.” Keith said grimly. “A single misstep could turn a six-month journey into a ten-year journey. The creatures, the environment, everything in there wants you dead.” There was a whine on the other side. “...Except you.”   
  
One hand petted down Ascua’s back as she kneaded his leg.    
  
“I’m tired of hearing what we can’t do and what we don’t know!” Allura huffed furiously. Oddly, Lance understood that more than anything she had said.   
  
“Allura.” He called. “We just need to make the proper decisions-“   
  
“The Alteans were my people,” The hiss was sharp and a little mean. “And the last of them are being exploited as soldiers in someone else’s war.” She took a deep breath. “...You don’t understand.”   
  
“...I understand what it is to be separated from your people. From everything and everyone you’ve ever known.” Lance said back, swallowing down the bitterness that stung at her words. _How dare she?_ Sector Space had left him a deep hole in the chest, and that was only filled with empty shadows now, where he had been _separated_ from his people. “I understand what it means to be alone, and to _be_ exploited for someone else’s war.”    
  
There was a sharp intake of breath and a hard silence from the Paladins as a whole. They understood far more than _Allura_ did. Her people were originally part of this war.   
  
Earth had known none of it. And it had brought the deaths of millions.   
  
“...Sorry, Lance.” Allura murmured softly. “Sorry.”    
  
“...I forgive you.” He said, only with his better judgement. The cruelest part of him, nurtured in Sector Space, told him not to.   
  
There was quiet for a moment.    
  
“...Maybe we should head to Olkarion.” Hunk finally suggested. “We’re just a few galaxies away. They might have some information on any unusual sightings.”   
  
“Hunk’s right.” Keith agreed. “Olkarion is a great spot to regroup and reevaluate our situation.”   
  
With a happy gasp, Pidge jumped in. “And it’ll be awesome to see everyone again.” Then she went on into calculation principals.   
  
“...Allura, what do you think?” Keith asked.   
  
“Perhaps a trip to Olkarion is best.” She returned.   
  
“Alright! Let’s do this!”   
  


* * *

  
  
Pidge cried, that evening.    
  
The floating ruin of Olkarion, devoured in by the Weblum, played in Lance’s own head, but it still wasn’t the place he had bonded with Red. He felt loss vaguely. He knew that the Olkari would live on, with or without Olkarion.    
  
At the same time, the silence of a dead planet...   
  
Oddly, Keith was the one who refused to let go of him, fingers threaded into his as they walked the streets, Hunk close behind.    
  
Allura was with Pidge then, Blue and Green sitting close and silent as their Paladins mourned the loss of so many. Everyone had given her a hug, but she really just wanted to be alone.   
  
Not everyone had been able to get off before the Altean Mech attacked, Lance knew from the _bodies_ he had found, lying in the street, parent’s desperate hands clutching their children, their own bodies turned shields to the sight of the inevitable.    
  
Couples, mates, holding each other close in their final moments, cowering before the cruelty of some other being, playing God with their world.    
  
Choosing destruction, before their time.    
  
Red rumbled darkly. Nothing could _choose_ her end but herself. She would decide when she was finished.    
  
Petting her head, Lance sighed. _...Haggar..._ He shut his eyes, leaning back. _What are you doing?_   
  
“Hey.”    
  
Glancing up, Lance met Keith’s eyes through the faceplates of their helmets, violet-grey tinted vaguely indigo in the deep light of space, emotions guarded behind a wall that only Lance could see through.    
  
“Hey.” The Red Paladin smiled gently, reaching up to offer Keith a hand as he slid down to sit beside Lance.   
  
Immediately, they slid closer to each other on Red’s nose, almost unconsciously. Lance didn’t think about how great it felt to just sit there, in the middle of the empty blackness of space, with someone else. Keith took off his helmet. The planet had enough air to breathe.   
  
“...Sometimes, out in the Quantum Abyss...” Keith began stuntedly, staring out. “Sometimes I wondered if I would ever get out.”   
  
Lance kept studying the stars as he nodded. “...Sector Space was the same.”   
  
“I kept... Looking at the sky, and wondering if I could make a constellation like Earth.” Keith murmured. “...I spent a lot of time under the stars back home.”   
  
“Deserts tend to have clear nights.” Chuckling, Lance squeezed Keith’s hand a bit.    
  
The other nodded. “...They did. The Abyss didn’t have any as clear.”   
  
There was silence for a moment.    
  
“...That one.” Lance nodded up to a series of stars that formed a lightly curving shape that he kept seeing as a bird’s wing.    
  
Keith’s head tilted, searching the sky for the shape. “...What?”   
  
Gently, Lance took their joined hands, and raised it to the top joint of the wing. “There.” He moved it along the top feather. “To there... And there are the feathers...”    
  
“There’s a whole eagle there.” Keith said abruptly.    
  
No matter how much he stared, Lance couldn’t see it, but Keith raised his hand, tracing the body of an eagle, mid-dive with it’s wings outstretched. “There it is.” Lance said softly.   
  
“...It’s hunting the stars.” Murmured Keith, joined hands falling between them.    
  
“Cazador de las Estrellas.” Lance added.   
  
Chuckling, Keith nodded. “In Korean, it’s ‘Seuta Heonteo’.” Then he shrugged. “Though technically that’s ‘star hunter’.”   
  
Lance thought about that for a moment. “...What’s ‘star’ in Korean?”   
  
“Byeol.”    
  
“Cazador de Byeol.” The Red Paladin murmured. “Star Hunter.”   
  
“...I like it.” Keith said.    
  
Beneath him, Red’s rumble said that she did too. A wave washed through Lance, calm and peaceful, telling him that Red had... marked this place, and the constellation that they had made.    
  
Smiling faintly, Lance lay back, squeezing Keith’s hand. “...I do too.”   
  
They stared at the stars again until Red reminded Lance that body heat wasn’t enough, and they went into her cockpit to find a place to sleep.    
  


* * *

  
  
Keith had announced that their mission, after the disaster on Olkarion, was discovering if there were any ships that needed emergency assistance nearby.    
  
After that, they could resume investigating Pidge’s memory of an Altean Mech.    
  
Dividing the area of space surrounding Olkarion into nine, mildly uneven chunks, Keith made their goals clear.   
  
“Hunk, Pidge, Allura, start searching sectors one through three. Lance and I will search four through six.” Keith ordered. “Meet back here in... Eight vargas.”    
  
“Six.” Lance corrected almost without thinking. “Six vargas.”   
  
Black’s head turned slightly to Lance. “...Yes. Eight hours, six vargas.”   
  
“About there.” He nodded.    
  
Everyone agreed, Black peeling off as Lance steered Red close behind. Sectors two and three were certainly the largest, where Red and Black’s speed would become a necessity.   
  
As they travelled through the darkness, Lance could feel Red’s tension, her silent readiness. He didn’t like the odd quiet in the space either. Things bigger more dangerous than a Weblum lurked out here.   
  
Ascua stared out the window, her wings groomed and body lazily splayed to the side, a relaxed cat on a summer day. Red was warm enough for anyone.    
  
So vastly different from Blue.   
  
“Lance, what does Red say on that planet?” Keith questioned, Red’s screen linking up to Black’s and pointing out a lifeless rock nearby.    
  
Taking the readings, Lance started rattling off statistics. “Looks like a pretty plain uninhabited planet.” He stated to finish. Then Red growled, unhappily shifting under his hands. _...Something’s up_.   
  
“Sounds good.” Keith said, Black turning and gliding a little more toward the middle of the sector, diving through several asteroids that began a small field.    
  
Silence for a few moments. “...Keith, there’s something wrong.”    
  
“You feel it too?” Keith asked in a low tone.   
  
Humming a dull confirmation, Lance angled Red below Black, far enough away so that any sort of blast radius wouldn’t catch both of them, in time that Keith did the same. Ascua stood up, glaring slightly into the darkness.   
  
“Hunk, have you guys found anything strange?” The Black Paladin’s voice was steady, but quiet and wary as Lance remained parallel with him.   
  
It took a moment for Hunk to return their hail. “Not so far, Keith.” He said. “Why? You guys have?”   
  
“Nothing.” Lance’s eyes searched the horizon as Keith spoke. “Just an odd feeling.” The half-Galra finished, Black dipping slightly closer to Red.    
  
Out of the corner of his gaze, Lance caught a tiny strip of violet, too smooth to be an asteroid.    
  
Red’s railgun spun into flaming existence as it’s blaze cut brutally across the asteroid field, blowing massive chunks of it into tiny debris.   
  
Immediately, Black spun to face the threat as well, though Lance wasn’t focused on him. The Galra ship could be dead ahead, through the dust of the demolished rocks, but Lance couldn’t yet see it.    
  
“Scan and clear, Lance.” Keith rumbled, Black moving elegantly toward the cloud as Lance went to the other side, Red diving in with claws outstretched, prepared to meet a ship, if need be.    
  
When no shots greeted them, no violet lasers of chaos and destruction, Lance turned a bit, sweeping away the dust from his side. “I’ve got nothing, Keith.” Emerging from the cloud on the other side, Lance looked back toward it.    
  
“I think it was a false alarm.” Keith murmured.    
  
“Better safe.”   
  
With a deep grunt of agreement, Black erupted from the clouds, dust trailing off his body. “We should move.”   
  
“Understood.” Pushing Red forward, Lance met Black’s every turn with ease as they went toward the next section. _Chaos brings order._   
  


* * *

  
  
Six vargas of nothing later, Lance and Keith returned to the original place, their midpoint. “Anything?” The Black Paladin called to the others as they came in for landing.    
  
“No...” Came a sigh from Hunk. “Not even wreckage.”   
  
Red’s front thrusters cut, leaping seamlessly onto the ground, body shuddering as she compensated for the weight change.    
  
“We had a false alarm, but nothing else.” Keith muttered darkly. “We should start moving again tomorrow.”   
  
“But-“   
  
“Pidge.” Allura said softly, a call to stop. There wouldn’t be anyone here, and everyone knew it.    
  
There was quiet for a moment. “...Ok.” Pidge finally muttered, comm snapping silent as Green became still.    
  
Allura and Hunk went to bed soon after, but Lance stepped out onto Red’s head. He did love it, under the stars, even if now they brought memories of hell.    
  
But he wasn’t alone. So he wasn’t that scared.   
  
“Already?” Keith asked gently, hand slipping into Lance’s.   
  
“Cazador de Byeol is out.” He murmured in return, head dropping to lean on Keith’s as the other hooked his chin over Lance’s shoulder.    
  
The way Keith’s muscles pulled, he was smiling. “Yeah.”   
  
Before Lance knew it, he and Keith had begun softly rocking back and forth to some song in their heads, in Red’s head, in _Black’s_ head.    
  
Maybe they needed to feel the stars. Maybe it was about feeling each other, rather than anything else at that moment.   
  
Lance didn’t remember when they stood up, when Keith’s hand fell onto his hip. The other hand was still held in Lance’s as they settled into motion.    
  
From Lance’s gentle touch to Keith’s ribs, to the stars above them, it felt unearthly.    
  
And they danced.   
  
They danced like the universe was watching, like this moment of intimacy could not be broken. They spun around each other slowly, feet light and effortless, the glow of thousands beaming invisible spotlights upon the ticks they spent like that.   
  
Time was meaningless, and Lance felt immortal. Nothing could touch them like this. Not the eyes of the stars, even as their light focused entirely on the dancers. Not the war, even as it raged outside. Not the memories, even as they both had their burdens.   
  
It was Keith’s hands and Keith’s movement. Keith’s soul and bones.    
  
It was Lance’s mind and Lance’s weight. Lance’s skin and heart.   
  
Lance stopped and spun Keith around, movements becoming faintly more flowing, a little faster. Keith clearly wasn’t used to dancing, but he kept up. He was enjoying it, eyes locked, bodies no longer two separate halves.   
  
When they slowed, standing still atop Red’s head, foreheads pressed gently together, Lance shut his eyes. This was comfortable. He could stay like this.    
  
Lance could feel as Keith tipped his head up, and did the same.    
  
Inches apart, Lance stared back at Keith. The air he breathed in was warm, Keith’s and his own mixing in the minimal space between them. It was gentle, like drinking in something comforting.    
  
When Keith leaned forward, eyes shutting, Lance followed suit. There was no hesitation in his heart, just a pure, soft silence.    
  
When his lips touched Keith’s, it was like the world went into that same silence.   
  
Keith felt like fire to Lance’s ice. The feeling of soft give-take between him and Keith was something he could live forever.    
  
It drove his memories to quiet. It was safety, and love. It was _Keith_.   
  
By the time that Lance finally let Keith go, both of them panted for a moment, leaning into each other. There was a long time where Lance just took in Keith’s scent, his feelings, as Keith did the same.   
  
“...I think... Somewhere along the line...” Keith began slowly. “...I think I have something to tell you.”   
  
“...Me too.” Lance agreed.   
  
Keith mouthed the words, and Lance understood because he didn’t have the air to say them aloud either.    
  
‘I love you.’   
  
‘I love you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this scene has been building for literally, 2 books now. God.
> 
> Sorry for the Allura bashing at the beginning, but I really couldn't help myself. Whoops. I love Allura most of the time, but I think she was just really misunderstanding the stresses of the Paladins at first and *someone* had to say it...
> 
> KISS KISS KISS


	5. Let the Sky Fall, When it Crumbles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to breathe in a minimal oxygen atmosphere is to get used to breathing with broken ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIT
> 
> YES YES YES 
> 
> It's international fanworks day you merry FUCKS welcome to fanfiction hell!
> 
> Song for today is Skyfall by Adele LISTEN WITH THIS CHAPTER

Lance wasn’t really listening as they flew through space, talking to the Atlas about the Robeast. He was thinking about other things. Namely actually getting to lay down at some point in time. He was tired, not that sleep would necessarily come to him.   
  
“The Baltuf Nebula would be a good rendezvous point for us.” Coran said, interrupting Lance’s thoughts.   
  
“Send us the coordinates, Coran.” The location popped up on Red’s screens even as Keith spoke, Lance adjusting his course slightly. “See you soon.”   
  
Quickly jetting into the distance, Lance relaxed into the easy pace that Keith had set, Red not struggling in the faster speeds. This was the kind of distance they had set before. “Let’s go.” He murmured to Red, pushing her a bit faster.    
  


 

* * *

  
  
When the volcanic planet came into view, Lance couldn’t help but bring into question Shiro’s wisdom. _If we get attacked in this place, it’ll be hard to fly. We’ll risk ash buildup._   
  
“Coming up on rendezvous point!” Pidge called.   
  
Ascua stared into the sky, unbothered, as they dove through the atmosphere. Something that had fascinated the medical officers was Ascua’s ability to breathe in damn-near anything. Like her body could filter out the smallest amount of oxygen in the air.   
  
As they descended onto the planet, Lance held back from landing.   
  
“Anyone find it odd that Shiro changed the rendezvous point to this?” Hunk questioned.   
  
“Something’s up.” Glad he wasn’t the only one, Lance growled. “This feels off.”   
  
“I’m reading high CO2 and low oxygen in the atmosphere.” Pidge informed exactly what Lance feared. “We’ll need our suits to breathe if we go out there.”    
  
“I’m not going out there.” Hunk’s statement was interrupted by a sharp beeping.    
  
“They’re here.”   
  
Looking up, Lance finally landed, next to Black. Red was growling though, steadily and loud. “Atlas, we have a visual.” Keith called.    
  
And then the Atlas flickered, violet panels gleaming, until it revealed the massive shoehorn shape of a Galra ship.    
  
“Fuck.” Lance hissed, spinning Red around in an instant.   
  
“Paladins, get airborne immediately!” Keith shouted.   
  
They scattered, Red ahead of the others. _Fuck. Help them!_ He started to spin back around to help Hunk, but a beam of energy slammed them to the dirt.    
  
“It’s just like when we were caught by those pirates!” Hunk shouted.    
  
Some form of rage-filled panic went through Lance’s chest. “We’re about to be captured again!”   
  
“Emergency ejection!” Keith barked.   
  
Of one mind, Red flung him from her cockpit as he snagged his Shin’shi, kicking his jets into gear and shooting into the distance with the other Paladins.   
  
“Atlas, come in!” Allura cried as a pair of small ships came down near them, lasers slamming into the ground far too close for comfort.    
  
Keith was leading them toward the ravaged forest, dead and empty. “Atlas, we’re under heavy fire!”   
  
“The Atlas isn’t receiving our communications!” Pidge yelped, keeping forward.    
  
Lance slowed, Bayard becoming his rifle, focusing on the energy swirl. When he had taken a chunk out of that creature to save Keith, it had been focus, on every particle, becoming sharp and smooth as glass.   
  
The other Paladins lunged into the forest as Lance spun, cutting his jets and slamming both feet into the ground, bracing as he took aim. _Forward one is higher. Will force the back one to retreat._   
  
His shoulder jolted back with the sheer power of the shot. He didn’t even look to ensure it had connected, simply going to his blaster, and diving into the forest with the others.    
  
A hand pulled him to the side as something exploded, probably the very ship he had shot, back slamming into the wall beside Allura.   
  
“That beam has the Lions pinned.”   
  
“We must have been set up.” Allura agreed. “...But by whom?”   
  
Then Pidge glanced to her scanner. “Guys we have incoming. Closing fast.”   
  
Lance’s legs jolted him forward before he had time to shoot back, the y-shaped scanner drone firing red bolts at him and Allura. “GO!” He barked.   
  
Leaping between the branches and roots, lunging through tight holes barely large enough for him to make the jumps, Lance kept moving. His team was just below him, the scanner drone chasing them for the moment.   
  
“We need to lose it!” Hunk called to them.   
  
“Get higher ground, thicker brush!” Lance snapped in response, leaping a gap to the next spot. “Can we get it off tracking us?!”   
  
Pidge huffed into the comm. “Yeah, I’ve got an idea, but I need a minute!”    
  
“I’ll buy you some time!” Hunk said, spinning around with his support cannons at the ready, unloading rounds into the drone.   
  
Though Lance hated blind-firing, he followed Hunk’s lead and emptied shots into the explosion of lasers.   
  
“Got it!” Standing, Pidge turned to them. “It shouldn’t be able to detect us anymore.”   
  
“Then let’s go.” Keith snarled.   
  
Lance didn’t dare put away his Bayard, though it switched to his sniper instantly. The drone paused. It seemed to fly away blindly, unknowing they were even there, before searching the area again.   
  
There was a pause.   
  
And then it started shooting again.   
  
He got out two shots into it before needing to pick up and run again.    
  
Just as they made it into a hiding spot, Hunk sliding in last, Keith turned to them. “I need something to draw it’s attention!”   
  
“I’ve got it.”   
  
Allura proceeded to nearly knock over a tree on it, as Keith stood up, aimed, and whipped his sword like a boomerang.   
  
The crash told Lance that Keith had hit.   
  
The group walked over, Lance nodding to Keith. “Good throw.”   
  
“You probably could’ve hit it better.” Keith said to him, gently tapping his hand with a finger.    
  
For a moment, Lance held Keith’s hand, even just by the tips of his fingers, watching the other softly.   
  
“I might be able to hack into it.” Pidge interrupted, and Keith’s hand slid from Lance’s.    
  
There was a few minutes of silence as Pidge assessed the weapon. “This is Galra tech, but it looks like it’s been infused with Olkari elements.” She began. After continuing into the science of it, Pidge paused to argue with Hunk briefly.    
  
Lance stepped away, blaster at the ready. He was the guard. He wasn’t there to listen about how the thing had been locking to the encryption on their suits and Bayards-   
  
The instant that thought registered, Lance started stripping. “Lose the suits.” He ordered everyone, kicking off the foot-guards as he undid the chestpiece.    
  
“Remove our armour?!” Allura gasped. “In this place?”   
  
“Has anyone read the atmosphere?” Hunk asked as Lance pulled off the chestpiece. “Oxygen low, CO2 high... We’re not gonna last long. A few hours, tops. We need our suits to survive.”   
  
Lance ignored everyone’s surprise and objections, still removing various pieces of his armour. “Strip.” He ordered Hunk when he seemed hesitant. The Yellow Paladin winced, but didn’t obey. “ _Now_.”   
  
The snarl got everyone moving, Keith nodding to him as Lance came over. “Keep them safe.” He murmured. “I’ll lead the Galra off.”   
  
“You better be safe.” Lance touched his helmet to Keith’s. “...ok?”   
  
Keith chuckled, a hand gently settling on Lance’s hip. “I will.”   
  
They nodded, and split apart, Lance turning to the other as he lay a hand on his Shin’shi. “Let’s go.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Are you sure the Lions are this way?” Pidge asked, glancing around the tall forest.   
  
With a groan, Hunk shook his head. “Every direction looks the same.”   
  
“Oh, what I’d give for a GPS right now...” The Green Paladin muttered, then coughed.   
  
“We cannot allow ourselves to panic.” Allura said, looking around the forest. “Clearly, we’ve relied on our tech far too much.” That made Lance roll his eyes.    
  
_Really?_ He wanted to ask. _Fight a space war without a compass. Sounds like fun._   
  
“We need to focus if we’re going to get out of here.” Allura continued. Then she paused, and glared at the forest. “Ok, I’m lost.”   
  
“What do we do?”   
  
Raising a hand, Lance pointed. “Our Lions are that way.” He murmured coolly.   
  
“How do you know?” Demanding, Pidge spun to him. “Do you have a scanner you’ve been hiding?”   
  
“No.” Glaring slightly, Lance nodded up. “I just looked at the volcano. It was on our left when we came in, so I put it on our right side. That’s the way out.”   
  
“Lance, you’re a genius!” Allura grinned at him.   
  
“Oh snap, well done Lance.” Hunk added.    
  
Giving them both a soft smile, Lance nodded and started walking. “C’mon. Time to go.”   
  
Then a blaster shot cut through their group.   
  
Lance shoved Hunk a bit to get him moving, bringing up the rear. “Go!”   
  
“More drones?”    
  
From the hiding spot, Lance turned and glanced around the corner. “No. On that tree.” He muttered, pointing slightly.   
  
There were more shots, forcing them to move. Lance took up the rear, ensuring that everyone was through. “Watch this spot, the rock is-“   
  
When Hunk landed on a particularly weak section of rock, sending them all falling through, into tunnels carved perfectly round and smooth by something much bigger than they were.    
  
Grabbing Allura’s arm, Lance hauled her close to him, and slid better.    
  
He tried to grab Hunk and Pidge as well, but missed, swearing.   
  
By the time the cave let up it’s steep descent, Lance was already boosted to his feet, running with his momentum. Allura was panting, lagging a little behind.   
  
Breathing in the thick air was a little like breathing with broken ribs. A little warmer, a little sharper, a little meaner.    
  
“If my volcano logic is correct, the Lions should be just over this-“   
  
The half-Galra, colours reminding him vaguely of Ezor, lunged out of the bushes with a fist out, catching Lance painfully.    
  
His vision blipped to white for a moment as he fell back, crashing to the dirt with a groan. “Allura, go!” He ordered sharply, starting to stand and lunge forward before another Galra pounced on his back, crushing him into the dirt before picking him up, one arm painfully extended against the Galra’s back.   
  
“Looks like she left.” The half-Galra chuckled. “Don’t worry. We’ll find her for you.” He said as he levelled a blaster on Lance.   
  
Lance didn’t hesitate.   
  
Pushing his arm down and shoving up at the same time Allura melted from the side of a tree, the sharp and sickening _crack_ of an elbow and shoulderblade shattering rang in Lance’s ear.    
  
The Galra holding him _screamed_ , footstance shifting in time for Lance to switch his weight and roll the Galra over his back, raising his Shin’shi above his head to drive into the-   
  
“Lance!”   
  
It shouldn’t’ve distracted him. Weneq would’ve hit him for the lack of focus. But the word, the _cry_ of horror and fear, stopped him.    
  
With a snarl, Lance shoved the Galra away, glaring at him as he rolled over, holding his shattered limb with a soft whimper.    
  
Before Allura could say anything though, a shadow descended overtop.   
  
_The Atlas has arrived._ He thought with a smirk.   
  
“The Atlas!”   
  
“C’mon.” Lance ordered, lunging to his feet and starting to jog for the Atlas. _Time to go._   
  


* * *

  
  
When they got there, someone had already been sent to collect their armour, but the medics still insisted upon seeing them, dragging them to the back of a medical ship to make them hold oxygen masks to their faces.    
  
Hunk, Pidge and Keith were already there, the Yellow and Green Paladin waving at the other two members of their troupe.    
  
In the far back though, Keith was laying on the bench with the mask on his face, eyes shut, one shoulder bandaged up and arm slung across his stomach.   
  
Lance chose to go sit there.    
  
“Hey.” He murmured, still holding the mask nearby. He didn’t feel he needed it, but the medic with the screechy voice yelled at him when he didn’t, and he didn’t feel like a headache. He sat down next to Keith’s head.   
  
“Hey.” Keith murmured, shifting to lay his head in Lance’s lap. “...You did great.”   
  
“Thanks.” Reaching down, Lance fixed the elastic that was laying on Keith’s face to be off his skin. It looked bothersome.   
  
Keith immediately opened his eyes and met Lance’s.    
  
With a soft nod, Lance sat back and shut his eyes a bit, one hand falling to Keith’s. It was comfortable.   
  


* * *

  
  
Lance was eating lunch in the B’hra hangar, watching the few pregnant D’haku clean themselves up and take walks around the area.    
  
There were a few humans and other aliens watching at the windows of the entry doors, curious at the _dragons_ in the room, but none except for he had entered past that first day.   
  
The medical officer that Ru’al had left behind, Tor’rin, was sitting by the ocean blue and ivory D’haku, _Rowra_ , as Ru’al had called her.    
  
When Tor’rin patted her nose, telling her to lay down, Lance put down the last of his meal, got up, and walked over.   
  
He remained confident and calm as she turned to face him, the corner of her lip pulling up to reveal sharp rear fangs. “Easy...”   
  
“A pregnant D’haku is a defensive one.” Tor’rin warned, side-eyeing him as she petted Rowra’s shoulder. “...You must be brave, Paladin.”   
  
Lance offered her a hand to sniff. She did, despite growling the whole time, and finally settled down, her steady snarl ceasing. “I’ve met a few before.” He murmured, holding a hand over her head.   
  
She dipped slightly, allowing Lance to run his hand over her head.    
  
“She has taken a liking to you.” Tor’rin smiled slightly. “...You have a way with them.” With a soft laugh, she patted Rowra on the side. “She hasn’t... She hasn’t done that in a long time.”   
  
Lance blinked. “...Really?”   
  
“Not since her mate.” Tor’rin murmured softly.    
  
At that, Lance blinked. “...She had a mate?”   
  
Tor’rin nodded. “A mate she loved very much. He was her heart and soul.” She shook her head, blue and violet scales shining. “He was... He was kind, for a wild.”    
  
“A wild? A wild D’haku?” Lance tipped his head a bit.   
  
“...He was. And he... he was always there.” Tor’rin sighed and shook his head. “He was always there for her. I didn’t know for many phoebs, but... I thought that she was courting a plains-mountain hybrid in the city.”    
  
_Why are you telling me this?_ Lance wondered. “...Why are you-“   
  
“Because you know a little about D’haku. None of my other crew members are bonded.” She sighed.    
  
“Oh.” He murmured almost dumbly. “...She... mated the wild?”   
  
“Yes.” Tor’rin nodded with a sigh. “...And then he was lost in a territory battle just a movement before we left.” She shook her head. “...I can only hope that... that Rowra improves with the birth of her child.”   
  
Lance sighed, abruptly noticing how _dull_ Rowra’s scales were, how tired she looked. “...I hope she does too.”   
  
He didn’t want to see what a dead D’haku was, as sad and grim as Rowra looked. She had lost her mate.   
  
_...I wonder what would happen if I lost Keith? _   
  
Lance shut down that thought faster than he thought possible, and then sat with Tor’rin properly. “...She’ll make it.”   
  
“She has to.” Tor’rin agreed softly.   
  


* * *

  
  
That night, laying with Keith, fingers tangled in each other, Lance couldn’t sleep.    
  
He just kept studying every detail of Keith’s face. Every hair that splayed across the pillow, every soft breath that shifted his ribs, every tiny inch of his slack expression.    
  
As he pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead, familiar like nothing had been before, he made a promise.   
  
_ I would die for you, mi amor. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Starcraft voice* The Atlas. Has arrived.
> 
> Also lance boi u smittennnnnnnnn


	6. Love Let My Anger, Turn Into Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The greatest loss.
> 
> Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Im dead.
> 
> Song is Free by Mother Mother, good Lance song! Would recommend 10/10
> 
> That aside, next chapter will be short sorrrrrrry its kinkades log so... not too many changes there
> 
> THEN WE RESUME PLOT

Lance’s hands tensed on the table the instant he heard about the simultaneous attacks. They were too far, and they weren’t capable of being everywhere at once.    
  
As they talked, Lance’s own mind bounced between options, considering what was about to happen.   
  
“...I think I know what she’s doing.” Allura growled grimly. “...Honerva is going to concentrate energy from across the universe to Oriande.”    
  
That got his heart to jump a bit. _Oh... no._   
  
“She is making a Komar magnitudes larger than anything we’ve ever seen, something that could drain the Quintessence from an entire galaxy.” Allura hissed.   
  
Various whispers of shock and horror went through the gathered crowd, eyes widened in disbelief.    
  
Lance could feel Keith tense beside him, hands digging into the table, teeth gritting. Gently taking one of those tight fists, Lance threaded his fingers into Keith’s.    
  
The hand relaxed mildly.   
  
“What could she possibly need that much energy for?” The Green Paladin’s breath was short, sharp.   
  
“I don’t know, but we need to act immediately.” Allura continued. “The only way for us to stop them is by going directly to Oriande.”   
  
Abruptly, Keith let his hand go, standing. “Then that’s what Voltron is gonna do.” He said darkly.   
  
Some part of Lance wanted the blood. Wanted the chaos.    
  
He craved it.   
  
“The Atlas will accompany you.” Not surprisingly, Shiro was already on board. “We don’t have time to wait for the rest of the Coalition.”   
  
After nodding to Shiro, Keith added, “Contact Matt, let him know the rebels are going to be in charge of the evacuation efforts for the occupied planets. They shouldn’t expect assistance.”   
  
At that, Lance stood. “And call Xe’air. We’ll need the firepower.”   
  
“Then we are in agreement.” Allura rumbled. “It is time to begin our assault on Oriande.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Lance was the one to head to the B’hra hangar to call Ru’al, though he was surprised to find Rachel there, helping a pregnant D’haku into the ship. Rowra turned to her, giving a gentle nuzzle, before she ducked safely into a stall.    
  
“Lance!”    
  
The repair specialist, Ta’kai, was running over. His long legs, thinner than any other B’hra’s he had met (in comparison to Ta’kai’s small figure) ate the distance between them.    
  
“Yes?” Turning toward him, Lance hoped it would be quick. The call had to get to Ru’al now.   
  
“Here... an enhanced communicator. It’ll get you to Hunter Ru’al directly.” The young B’hra grinned.    
  
With a blink of surprise, Lance took the oblong object. “...Thanks.”   
  
“Call her fast. The Atlas has already turned course.” He said with a determined expression, before heading to his repair ships, awaiting command.    
  
Lance had a finger on the button, heading back for the Atlas’ bridge before Ta’kai was out of range. “Ru’al, this is Lance. Come in.”   
  
There was a pause, before Ru’al picked back up. “This is Hunter Ru’al. Go ahead, Paladin Lance.”   
  
“The Voltron and Atlas fleets are launching an attack on Oriande.” He stated, swinging around a corner. “This is our call, Xe’air.”   
  
There was a chuckle. “Understood. Can I expect coordinates?” The question was the reason Lance swung into the bridge.    
  
“Veronica will be sending them to your fleet head now.” He informed, nodding to his older sister as the signal.    
  
A pause.   
  
“Coordinates received.” Ru’al murmured coolly. “We’ll meet you there.” She sounded like she was smiling.    
  
Nodding, Lance turned off, back to the bridge and nodded. “They’re on their way.” He confirmed.    
  
“Alright, Lance.” Shiro, standing at the helm, dipped his head to the Paladin. “You ready for warp?”   
  
“I will be.” He nodded softly.    
  
Red rumbled in his mind, claws sharpened on hatred, on memories. She was furious about what the Galra had done to her. What a Druid, one of Honerva’s trainees, had done to her. Her pride still feared her. Less so now, but the Lions were old. They did not get over things quickly. She was new, different, with a bloodlust.    
  
She wanted it shed, she wanted that blood on her teeth.   
  
“Go get with your Lion. It’s time.”   
  
With that, Lance walked out, heading for Red’s hangar as the other crew members of the Atlas ran past, ignoring him or casting him a confused look as he strutted toward the hangar.   
  
Keith was in the dressing room, preparing his armour, when Lance went in. Briefly, he considered just putting on his suit and going, but his body moved before his mind finished that thought.   
  
Gently, he slid Keith’s belt around his waist, and snapped it closed.    
  
“Lance?”   
  
“Did you know, that the B’hra consider it symbolic to put on each other’s armour before battle?” He said softly.    
  
He knew that Allura was already in Blue, rage making her snappish.    
  
“I... did not?” The Black Paladin murmured slowly, glancing to Lance.    
  
“No. But they do.” He shrugged, holding up Keith’s chestpiece. “They see it as a display of trust.” Almost without hesitation, Keith held his arms forward, and Lance slid it over his body, taking care with the clasps.    
  
Each piece locked onto Keith carefully before Lance stood back up, and turned to see Keith holding _Lance’s_ belt.   
  
There was a long few minutes where Lance simply stayed still, or shifted when Keith needed him to, putting on the armour.   
  
Pieces in place and only helmets remaining, Lance stood before Keith, both equally quiet, though Lance could feel his heart in his ribs.    
  
A kiss, soft and light as their first, was pressed into Lance’s lips. “...Fly safe.”   
  
“You too.” Lance returned, gently holding Keith’s helmet over his head.    
  
Keith shut his eyes, Lance sliding the helmet in place. Then Keith did the same.    
  
There was nothing said for a few minutes. There didn’t need to be.   
  
He stepped into the hangar, directing Ascua to the side, where there were other people. “Stay here, Ascua.” He ordered, and she obeyed, sitting neatly beside a few boxes.   
  
When Red welcomed him with a roar, a blast of mental flame that made everyone in the hangar jump in surprise and fear, Lance only felt power. Peace and calm in his raging mind.    
  
Allura’s voice was heard as an afterthought, while Red bent down.    
  
“Is everyone ready?”   
  
“We’re in position.” Shiro replied as Lance set a hand on Red’s fang, comforting her.   
  
Ascua was sitting on the bench, howling and calling, pacing with her bright wings wide.    
  
“The universe is facing the gravest threat it has ever seen.” Allura began.   
  
Systems were ready. Red was already growling and desperate to go.   
  
“Honerva has exploited a vulnerable people, my people, and bent them to her will.”    
  
Lance nodded to her, and headed to the bridge.   
  
“She convinced them to pilot her abominations and commit heinous acts. And now she has built a weapon that can destroy an entire galaxy.”   
  
They waited.   
  
“Today, we risk our lives for the greater good. We are the only thing that can stop her, and defend the universe. It is time to end this war.”   
  
When the portal opened, and swallowed the Atlas whole, Lance took a deep breath.   
  
When the portal put them in front of Oriande, Lance let it out.   
  
It was time to go fight with the woman wanting to be a god.   
  


* * *

  
  
The Atlas was the thing standing in the way of the Robeasts, and everywhere else. The ship was powerful and terrifying, and would not give up.    
  
“Ok, Voltron. Engaging now. Good luck out there.” Shiro’s voice was steady, but grim.   
  
There was a pause, then Keith spoke. “Good luck to you as well. I’m deferring command to Allura.”    
  
Lance shot Red out of the door the instant it was wide enough for them to do so, feeling the link of the other Paladins growing, Lions swooping into formation, binding and shifting.    
  
They sped for the white hole, trusting the Atlas to protect them, just as the comm system buzzed in.    
  
A thin, multicoloured shape shot for the other side of the white hole, just as Ru’al appeared on the screens. “Hunter Ru’al to Paladin Keith, this is Xe’air. We’re in position.”   
  
“Watch yourselves, Xe’air. There are lots of Robeasts here.”   
  
“Understood.” Xe’air spun in, close to Voltron as they entered the white hole.   
  
When the other mech stayed nearby, all terrifying and aggressive as it was, Lance realized that Red was calling. “Look out! Behind us!”   
  
Xe’air and Voltron swirled to the side, nearly cut by a massive violet beam of energy.    
  
“We gotta move!”    
  
Slamming his Bayard into the port, feeling Keith do the same, their wings became their rockets.    
  
Green and Red reached out, pulling Xe’air to their chest as they fired up the massive rockets, heading through the white hole effortlessly.    
  
As they emerged into an odd space, a place of sunset reds and floating stones about a cone of energy, Lance noticed an odd white lion, trapped within a sphere of energy.    
  
“The Guardian!” Allura cried. “She’s draining it’s Quintessence!”   
  
They didn’t make it, and watching the Guardian explode into pieces was one of the hardest things Lance ever did.    
  
“NO!”   
  
They dove faster, still carrying Xe’air. Ru’al had lapsed into horrified silence at the death of the Guardian.   
  
“She’s destroyed the Guardian! We have to stop that witch immediately!”   
  
There was a pause. “Two Robeasts, incoming!”   
  
“Form swords!”   
  
The rockets disengaged, Xe’air dropping away and spinning back, just as Lance swung the first impact on a Robeast.    
  
Locked in combat, Lance and Pidge were a pair of matched blades, constant and ferocious. Whenever they turned to focus on one Robeast though, the other would attack.   
  
The other was taken out by Xe’air, clawed to pieces by the very strategy that the Robeasts used normally. The Robeasts could not focus on both of them at the same time either.   
  
But a blade still hit their back, throwing them into a floating stone and rattling them within the cockpits.   
  
Then an explosion came from below, sending sprays of dust through the sky around them. Pulling himself back from his bent position, Lance snarled, turning toward Honerva on the ground.   
  
Except that all he could see...   
  
Was Altea.   
  
Violet flowers. A soft wind.   
  
“Are those people down there?” Hunk breathed, even as Lance’s head snapped around to try and figure out what was going on.   
  
Voltron shifted a bit. “According to my readings, we’re seeing into other realities.” Pidge murmured in disbelief.   
  
More flashes. Trees. Mountains. Smiling faces.   
  
“There must be some kind of rip in the fabric of time. The essence of realities is leaking out. Honerva is tearing apart timelines. She could cause irreparable damage to reality itself!”   
  
Then they all were forced to cringe back at the barrage of shots, Red coming up and guarding Black as Blue and Yellow spun to the side, launching them from the cloud of dust and lasers they were caught in.    
  
“Hunk!”   
  
“I feel it!”   
  
The missile launchers that formed around their legs, unleashing explosions into the Robeasts, distracting them long enough.    
  
“Go!”   
  
Diving toward the beam of light, Lance pushed Red as hard as she could handle, determined to make it faster-   
  
Both Voltron, and Xe’air, were launched away.    
  
The wave, powerful and incredibly dense, felt like a sledgehammer to Lance’s chest. All they could do was float there, braced with their arms, in hopes of not falling.    
  
Xe’air was sitting just opposite them, snarling brutally, watching as the last explosion of energy went up balling tightly before simply dissipating, an anticlimactic event if any.    
  
Except for what it revealed.   
  
“...What... in Kronos... Is that?” Tiap breathed.    
  
“This was Honerva’s plan all along.” The Black Paladin’s shocked breathing was nearly silent in fear.    
  
Lance could barely breathe.   
  
“...no. He’s not... I can’t...” Allura’s voice was growing steadily more afraid. “No!”   
  
They were moving before Lance could say a word in defence. Something was different. Something was wrong.    
  
“Paladins, attack!”   
  
He reacted almost on instinct, blocking and guarding effortlessly, but when they brought the blades to bear on the Sincline creature, it caught them.   
  
Then, with a sharp jolt of pain, Voltron was rocketing back, into a rock. “Fuck. Fuck.” Lance hissed, eyes wide. “Keith, this isn’t Lotor. Something’s off...”   
  
Lance barely had time to notice the Sincline mech coming up before he brought up his sword, guarding the powerful blow as best he could.   
  
Before he could block the second impact, the Sincline mech, _Lotor_ was beating them into the ground. It wasn’t Lotor. It was so much meaner. So much more violent.    
  
“Fucking-!”   
  
Xe’air barely managed to shove him off, giving a moment of reprieve, before getting thrown away by the tail.   
  
Lotor turned back to them, throwing them high into the air. When he came above, body arched in a preparation to smash them into the dirt, Red moved first, levelling a cannon at Lotor.   
  
Far too little, far too late.   
  
The connection to Voltron ripped in fifths, Lance shouting in desperation for Red to _wake up_ , as the ground rapidly approached and-   
  


* * *

  
  
When Lance blinked awake, same time as Red, he felt their bodies shift into one. The Sincline mech took careful aim, leading something far smaller than it, on the ground.    
  
Roaring, Lance shoved Red forward, racing across the top of the boulder they had landed on. “I’m gonna cut out your _fucking_ _heart_...”   
  
_ ’You, Paladin... Fighter... Are worthy of... a conquerer’s place.’ _   
  
A Robeast was all that stood in the way of their biting jaws, the scythe blades cracking under Red’s sheer force, before the Robeast shoved him back, into the dirt again.   
  


* * *

  
  
“...dins and Hunters respond! We must... or we will all perish.”   
  
Lance awoke to a ringing in his ears and the sensation of dizziness. “...I’m here.” He murmured.   
  
“Orange is up.” Cov’rn confirmed.    
  
Tiap was next “Neon is up. Teal is too.”   
  
“I’m moving again. Pidge? Hunk? Lance?” Keith asked.    
  
There was a groan. “Here...” Pidge hissed.    
  
“Yellow’s online.”   
  
“Let’s move!”   
  
“The white hole is closing! If we don’t get out, we’ll be trapped forever!”   
  
It was a rush, flying straight up as fast and as hard as they could, pushing for every inch they were alive, the Raptors and the Lions emerging just as the Atlas opened a wormhole.   
  
“GO GO GO!” Ru’al roared, shoving them harder.    
  
It was seconds, they made it in.    
  
Dumped near an orange nebula, Lance found it oddly silent. Too silent, as they all floated beside the Atlas.   
  
“...What the hell just happened?” Hunk breathed, breaking the delicate peace.    
  
There was a long pause. “...We failed. And every reality will pay the price.”   
  


* * *

  
  
The next few days were hard on everyone in the ship.    
  
The B’hra fleet stayed with the Atlas, understanding that there had been a change of pace. With their return though, it allowed Br’tova to repair the ship.    
  
Leaving the injured Lions and Raptors to Ta’kai, Br’tova often passed Lance in quick, near-fleeing motions and flashes of a forest green body.   
  
Ta’kai, after repairing the Raptors, went to Red as his first Lion.    
  
“Hello Red!”    
  
Lance looked up, studying the long-limbed B’hra as he studied Red. “Hey.”   
  
“Oh, Paladin Lance!” He said excitedly, hopping a tiny bit in a jump from foot to foot as he spun to face the person he had called. “I was sent here to help repair Red! Providing she will let me?”   
  
Red purred in the back of his mind. She trusted the B’hra, almost more than she trusted the humans on the ship. Plus, Ta’kai had yet to do anything that _hadn’t_ impressed her. From complimenting her paint to cleaning and shaping her claws, Red appreciated every single thing he did.    
  
With a nod, Lance got off Red’s foot and walked to the side. “She says it’s alright.”    
  
In moments, the B’hra was crawling all over her, chattering about whatever he could think of. Red wasn’t mentally connected to him, but the occasional soft purr and flicker in her eyes was apparently, response enough.   
  
“Oh, so there’s so much that’s been happening in the B’hra fleet!” He laughed, crawling up Red’s shoulder. “Apparently, lots of friends forming between them and the Atlas crew.” In reaction, Red huffed sharply. “Well, there’s that helm pilot and- No, not Adam! The other one! That Curtis guy.”   
  
Red let out a thrumming purr, her tone tipping up at the end.    
  
“Yeah! He and Commander in Chief Vol’tar. The green one. Missing his horns? That’s him. Yeah, Curtis has been hanging out with him.” Ta’kai purred, pulling down his welding goggles to protect his face as he fixed a particularly stubborn spot on Red’s neck, then pulling out a buffing tool and smoothing it out. “Well, I think that Vol’tar is completely oblivious, but Curtis seems to enjoy his company! Even if they’re just chatting and flying. Oh, the D’haku are gonna lay soon! Rowra might be the first! Ru’al says it could be any day!”   
  
Lance just listened. It was kind of nice, to hear the kid just speak. Red _definitely_ enjoyed his company.   
  
“Well, that means we’re probably gonna have bonded people here soon! Then they gotta wear this sling, and carry around a baby D’haku... That’d be fun, having a D’haku! I mean, you don’t need one, you’re a Lion! We had like, a cat thing that looked like you on T’branin. Did you ever see one? They’re really small and fuzzy but their fur was like spikes.”    
  
Ta’kai continued for a long time, about anything and everything. He held no fear shoving his hand into Red’s jaw-gear that had crushed a Robeast’s armour, or about adjusting and sharpening the claws that could’ve shredded him. He knew Red could move as well as anyone.   
  
Adjusting Red’s tail crystal to reflect light better, Ta’kai bounded back to her front. “Vak shai! All done!”   
  
With a flick of her tail, Red bent her head down to give Ta’kai a gentle shove, the young B’hra hugging her muzzle.   
  
After that, Ta’kai turned to Lance. “She’s good as new! I’m going to see if the others will allow me to repair them too!”   
  
Red rumbled, and sent a message to the other Lions in the ship. Somehow, Lance was certain that they wouldn’t be doing anything rude to Ta’kai.    
  
Her voice though, certainly attracted attention. Grey, laying by the side, raised his head with a curious purr, gently tapping Red’s leg with a tail. His attention was enough and Red lay down near him, the two almost on top of one another. While Red was comparatively small for a Lion, Grey’s larger, improved form made her look tiny.    
  
Grey was at least the size of Blue. Longer, definitely. Probably taller as well.    
  
At least he was kind.    
  
With a nod to them both, Lance headed for the door as Red leaned slightly into her flight partner. Her fellow warrior.    
  
She was just as mentally hurt as Lance was, but at least Grey made it a bit better.   
  


* * *

  
  
The mess hall being quieter was both a blessing and a curse to Lance.   
  
Blessing, because it was calming. Lance didn’t feel like he could only eat a little before needing to escape the crushing noise.   
  
Curse, because it meant that something was _wrong_. Sickeningly wrong.    
  
Everyone was subdued, hunched over their trays with tired eyes and broken expressions. They had lost. They had failed.    
  
It wouldn’t be the first time Lance had lost a fight. He had been working on backup strategies since the first day they had escaped, but none had passed his mental testing phases.    
  
Just as he was working through another one, that involved a backstab from Xe’air, someone spoke up.   
  
“Is this seat taken?”   
  
“No.” Lance said calmly, still working through the problem. In order for it to work, it would need to be perfectly timed. They would need to align Xe’air and Voltron’s bodies perfectly, confusing who was striking aft and stern, before they-   
  
“Lance?”   
  
That got him to look up. “Yes?”   
  
Shiro had sat at the table, staring at him in mild concern. He hadn’t even noticed who it was. In the Atlas, Lance had come to terms with the fact that nobody would kill him for not paying attention, so getting lost in his own head had become commonplace.    
  
The only person who had never failed to wake him, was Keith.   
  
“You’ve been acting... Really, odd, lately. Adam was worried about you too.” Shiro began slowly.    
  
“...There’s nothing wrong with me, Shiro.”   
  
“I know!” Shiro held up his hands placatingly, though it only rankled Lance up another notch. “...But,” Offering a piece of chocolate, Shiro smiled. “...Can I at least talk to you? Or you to me?”   
  
Lance knew it was a bribe. One way or another, this was going to get uncomfortable. But his other option was ignoring Shiro, the man he felt he understood more after Sector Space than before.   
  
Before, he had always wondered why Shiro liked quiet spaces. Why certain noises bothered him. Why he’d check his shoulder, or rub the smooth spot over the back of the thumb on his metal arm.    
  
Ticks, habits and comforts and distractions that he didn’t yet understand.    
  
Smoothing his palm on the hilt of his Shin’shi. Looking for Red, mentally. Going through battle plans.   
  
The same meaning, but different activities.    
  
“...I spent two years fighting for the ability to keep my heart beating. What do you want to know?” He asked.    
  
Shiro winced at that. “...I understand, Lance. The gladiator pits were hell, and so was Sector Space, but-“   
  
“No. Sector Space wasn’t hell.” Lance interrupted, realizing the connection error he had been making all along. “...It was too quiet for hell.”   
  
That seemed to catch Shiro off-guard.    
  
“...Ok. Well... Have you talked to the ship’s medics?”   
  
Lance just looked at him. “Have you?”   
  
“Fair enough.” Wincing, Shiro nodded. “...But fighting for your life is the same, no matter where it comes from.”   
  
“...I guess it does.” Lance dipped his head.   
  
They talked for what felt like hours. Both of them had to stop at some points, just needing their mind to shut up for a moment before continuing.   
  
Lance told Shiro his fears, his anger.    
  
Shiro told Lance his concerns, his sadness.    
  
When Shiro left, he left the chocolate on the table. A ‘thanks’, not a bribe.   
  
_Shiro needed someone to talk to just as much as I._ Lance thought.   
  
The chocolate tasted somehow sweeter with that.    
  


* * *

  
  
Shooting at the range was now a thing that Lance had to compete for his own section.    
  
Between a few people who were unskilled, but constantly practicing to get better, his sisters, Kinkade and Adam, Lance was lucky to land a slot.   
  
When he could, though, it became an event to him.    
  
After the disaster on Oriande, many of the new people were too dejected or fearful to come and practice. He found himself missing Valerie’s joyful laughter when she hit the target right on.    
  
Adam, though, was there. Holding a rifle that seemed just a bit shorter than Lance’s. “Sup, Lance.” He said softly.   
  
Soft was an odd sound on Adam. Adam was fire, freedom, snark. Not subdued quiet.    
  
“Hey, Adam.” Lance brought up his rifle, shooting down the first target.   
  
They shot in silence for a while, Lance picturing ships and Galra, but then Robeasts and Alteans.   
  
The splatter in his mind was all too real. He didn’t need to imagine how blood would spray against the wall, how it would sound or feel. That memory lay all too close to his heart.    
  
For one second, a shot put anyone in a position of power. A person with the ability to decide who lived, and who died. Who was going to walk away from the fight, and who _wasn’t_.   
  
Lance hated that power. Holding someone’s life in his hands wasn’t a feeling he ever wanted to have, or felt he needed. He didn’t crave the power over others.    
  
They were all warriors here. Death was part of the equation of opponents, an agreement in combat.    
  
Hands slipped around his waist. Familiar hands. Hands that he had felt in a hug before.   
  
It was the one shot Lance missed all day.   
  
Turning around, Lance found Keith leaning into his side, eyes half-closed and body slightly slumped in exhaustion. The loss on Oriande had been hitting the Black Paladin particularly hard. “...You alright?”   
  
“Just tired. Are you done?” Keith asked, sounding oddly needy.    
  
Almost without conscious thought, Lance shifted his Bayard to normal, and turned to Keith properly. “Yeah. I’m done.”   
  
They walked out shoulder to shoulder, an island in the room, with Lance’s arm over Keith’s back.    
  


* * *

  
  
“We weren’t ready.”   
  
“We couldn’t’ve known.”   
  
“ _I_ could’ve known.”   
  
“...What are we gonna do next?”   
  
“...Whatever we have to.”    
  
“And what’s that?”   
  
No answer came.   
  


* * *

  
  
Sitting in the mess hall with Ru’al, trying to eat packaged lunch, was certainly a spectacle.    
  
First off, a B’hra’s claws and lightly scaled hands were not meant to open plastic packaging. Meant for handling hot stones, potentially, but not the intricacies of vacuum sealed packaging.    
  
“R’ik... Kronos al de ha’var...” Ru’al hissed repeatedly, probably numerous swears in her native tongue.    
  
“Do you want me to-“   
  
He was cut off by her simply punching a sharp claw through it and shredding it off.    
  
_Alright_. Lance thought with a nod, turning back to his own food. For a while, they got to just eat and enjoy each other’s company.    
  
Three quintants ago, the D’haku had laid their eggs. All but Rowra, who was now limited specifically to bed rest. She was overdue for her hatchling, but she still seemed healthy.    
  
It was peaceful, with the mothers in their pens, napping away the movement on their eggs.   
  
At least, until a small B’hra came running over, orange scales flashing. “Hunter Ru’al, it’s Rowra, she’s-“   
  
Ru’al had started moving before the young alien had even finished ‘Rowra’, quickly darting down the hall with Lance hot on her heels. She was faster than he, with her long legs and powerful spring, but Lance had better gripping power on smooth metal.    
  
As they emerged into the hangar, Lance noticed the other humans and aliens gathered around, curious. “Is it safe for the others to be here?”   
  
“No D’haku has ever bonded with another species.” Ru’al pushed a few out of the way, cutting effectively through the crowd, but leaving Lance stuck in the jam.    
  
For a while, there was silence. The B’hra near Rowra were calling to each other in their native tongue, translators off, leaving the crew questioning what they were talking about.   
  
From the sounds of it, as Lance stepped back a bit from the pressing crowd, Rowra wasn’t doing well.   
  
Which was when he noticed Rachel, pacing a bit back.    
  
“Rachel, what’s going on?”   
  
“Rowra, she’s... She’s not ok. Her kid’s coming late, the baby might have developed more than just horn nubs.” Rachel explained. Apparently, all that time she had been spending with the medical officers really did teach something.   
  
“Will she-“   
  
“She might be ok.” Rachel rubbed her arm. “...But the hatchling...”   
  
That brought Lance to curse, glaring a hole in the nearest wall. “Fuck. We need to help, we need to-“   
  
“Lance!” Rachel grabbed his arm. “...There’s nothing we _can_ do. We have to wait.”    
  
“Rachel! Doe chera nad a’docla mak, ca roka doe chan ino’tchal!” Someone barked from the front.    
  
She nodded immediately. “I don’t know half those words. Just ‘come here now’.” Rachel gave him a wry smile, squirming through the crowd, Lance just behind.    
  
One of the medics, a white one, gave her instructions, and Rachel knelt beside Rowra’s head.    
  
The deep blue beast was lying on the ground, sides heaving and wings tucked back, several B’hra flitting around her, checking on her abdomen, her chest, her breathing...    
  
She kept crying slightly, a soft and nearly disbelieving noise, claws scraping against the floor with each new wave of pain that made her belly scales press tight together.    
  
Each time the muscle rippled, that tough body and heavy skin shifting with the contractions, Rowra screeched softly, voice only made quiet by constant pain.    
  
It was nearly a varga, before someone called, “he’s here!”   
  
The baby D’haku was colbalt blue, skin dotted with tiny, deep blue scales. Slightly lighter, teal and white scales also traced soft lines across his hide, his underbelly a stunning silver colour. His wing membranes were thin enough to be transparent, revealing every single vein in the skin. The rest of his body was covered in a thin, glue-like coating.   
  
It’s tiny jaw stretched, a squeak of a yawn coming out as it struggled to free itself from it’s entanglement.    
  
Stepping up to Ru’al, who was coated up to her elbows in some kind of sticky, biological fluid, Lance watched the baby D’haku, struggling with soft squeaks on the floor.    
  
“...What now?” Lance asked.    
  
“Now? He chooses a partner.” Ru’al murmured.   
  
The tiny, puppy-like D’haku was already using his large head and thin neck to swivel and seek, trying to find something. He yipped and cried, minuscule claws scrabbling on the floor as he struggled around.    
  
There was a long few moments wherein he seemed to just keep moving around, side to side, and did nothing for any of the B’hra. The B’hra were each clicking their fingers a bit, trying to attract the baby D’haku to them, but he seemed to have his mind set.   
  
Various species watched in curiosity and amazement as the _child_ , innocent and pure, searched for something. For someone.   
  
Rachel was watching in absolute rapture at the new life... Searching. Seeking.   
  
The air in the Atlas had been still, as of late. Of a ship that had become used to victory, this was a defeat that made all their previous successes seem... meaningless.    
  
In a universe lost to an oversite, lost to one miscalculation, one foot in the wrong place, there was a child. Alien, unable to speak any sort of written language.    
  
But it gave them hope.   
  
The baby D’haku squirmed, rolling over itself with a cry and spreading it’s paper-thin wings, trapped on it’s back. Rachel lunged forward before anyone could stop her, and gently flipped it back over.   
  
It’s eyes opened.   
  
Soft, pale blue, like it’s scales, but with streaks that said they would not be that colour forever, it stared at Rachel with equal wonder that she had for it, one hand still close to it’s side.   
  
It let out a stunningly loud purr-bark noise, squeaky though it was, and pressed clumsily into her.   
  
The sound of two dozen B’hra suddenly not-breathing was... something, alright.    
  
“There they are. It’s ok. Go to them.” Rachel kept encouraging, but it kept going to her, repeatedly, doing it’s best to climb it’s weak body against her chest.    
  
Finally, she gave up, stripping off her jacket, wrapping the still-wet hatchling in it, and stood, carrying it in her arms.    
  
“...This is unprecedented.” A B’hra murmured.   
  
“Here, I’ll just go put him-“   
  
“Do _not_ put him down, child!” Tor’rin barked above the crowd’s confused murmurs. “...He chose _you_.”   
  
“...Me?” Rachel stared down at the tiny blue thing. Lance, from just looking at it, knew it had to be less than two feet. It was so... Delicate. How that would ever grow into something like Saja...   
  
“...Yes you.” Tor’rin murmured. “...Perhaps it was finally time. I suppose we have a non-B’hra trainer now.”    
  
She seemed... unbothered, by the situation, while other B’hra were chattering amongst themselves if that could even be done.   
  
The way his sister stared at the tiny B’hra, with love and softness and unfathomable curiosity, was hope.    
  
There was hope in new life, and hope for the universe. Right here, in front of his sister.    
  
Ru’al knelt beside Rachel as the others argued, an island that Lance was a part of. “...What will you name him?”   
  
“...He looks like the ocean.” Rachel murmured. “...His name is Mar.”    
  
“Mar.” Ru’al purred softly, like she was tasting the word. “...A powerful name. He will grow powerful.”   
  
_Hope_. Lance thought as they gathered around, watching Rachel.    
  
There would be time for fear and worry, time for questions, time for decisions about Rachel, and Mar.    
  
_ This is hope. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... quick question...
> 
> _
> 
> “We weren’t ready.”
> 
> “We couldn’t’ve known.”
> 
> “*I* could’ve known.”
> 
> “...What are we gonna do next?”
> 
> “...Whatever we have to.” 
> 
> “And what’s that?”
> 
> No answer came.
> 
> _
> 
> This part exists. Who do you think said what? It is Keith and Lance, but which one of them said what ;)


	7. So Maybe Love was Always Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hur dur its just the episode
> 
> Song is Unconditional by Matthew Mason.

The camera stubbornly shifted before finally focusing on Ryan, letting him sit back and experiment with the controls. “Hello. This is Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade, MFE pilot.” He said clearly, but without shouting.    
  
“The time is 0600 hours. It’s day 47.” He continued with a glance at his watch. “And this is a glimpse at day-to-day life aboard the IGF Atlas.”   
  
The camera flicked as Ryan made it follow him to the bathroom, the mirror revealing the small, spherical camera and a still-asleep Leifsdottr. “Last night, I unpacked my video gear and decided to document the crew.” He mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste. “I know it seems strange, but before Earth was attacked, I didn’t go anywhere without my camera.”   
  
Turning off the camera, Ryan headed out, going for the workout room.    
  
As he prepared a treadmill, he noticed the pilots of Xe’air on the other end of the room, the lead one sprinting on the treadmill at a questionable pace.    
  
Releasing the camera, Ryan focused it on his profile, and got on the treadmill. “Back home, people asked me why I liked recording things.” He said after a few minutes. “They also asked me why I don’t talk that much. To both of those things, I’d always say... hm.”   
  
Turning off the camera and moving to the next station, he went to pull ups, seeing if the camera would focus on it’s own. The recording noise snapped on as he hit ‘28’.   
  
“29... 30.”   
  
When he dropped from the bars, Ryan noticed that James was creeping up on his camera.    
  
And then Romelle too.    
  
“You’re recording? Why?”   
  
“Kinkade has always been, uh...” James turned to Romelle. “An individual who’s most comfortable observing and reflecting on life. Being a fighter pilot was actually his backup plan.”   
  
Simply taking his towel and sliding between them, Ryan took the camera.   
  
“It’s true.” He began after he had it set up again, above where he was practicing with his gun. “I learned to shoot with a camera before I learned to shoot with a rifle.” Laying the pieces on the table, Ryan turned to the camera. “I guess filming is just a small piece of the larger puzzle that makes up the picture of who I am.”   
  
Four seconds, 19 milliseconds.    
  
Perfect.   
  


* * *

  
  
Uncovering it from the box, Ryan managed to get the camera to follow him just over the shoulder as he walked toward his plane.    
  
While the MFEs were technically numbered, Ryan had given his a name. MFE-V04, was her name according to anyone else.    
  
Selene, was what Ryan called her.    
  
Glancing back to ensure the camera was there, Ryan stepped right up to her, dipping under the wing and grabbing the camera. Refocusing it, Ryan touched a button, slid down a panel and went into the mechanics.    
  
As he was gently adjusting a few wires, to ‘look good’ on the camera, smiling at Selene the whole time.    
  
Something crackled violently, resulting in him jumping back, rushing to shut off the camera.    
  
“Hey, uh, Ta’kai?” He called warily, staring at the wires. “Can I... uh... I touched something.”   
  
“Oh! Yes of course!” The long-limbed B’hra leapt forward, sliding easily under the wing. “This connection was loosened, if you wanna adjust this...”   
  
He pushed in a wire. “There you go.”   
  
“Thank you.” Ryan smiled, waiting for Ta’kai to head off before doing a few walking poses against the side of Selene.    
  
Only to jump when Rizavi appeared _magically_ at the end of Selene.   
  
“So, you’re really shooting another documentary?” She asked, stepping toward him. “Please tell me this is going to be more exciting than that project you did for Mr. Pollard’s biology class about yeast.”   
  
“That was actually about the process of fermentation.” Sighing softly, Ryan shook his head. “Yeast converts carbohydrates into carbon diox-“   
  
“Boring.” Rizavi groaned. “Ok, look, if this little documentary is how history will remember us, I’m gonna help you spruce it up!” She immediately ran for the camera. “How many cameras do you have? What’s your visual effects budget? Do you have any smoke bombs? Think we could convince Ru’al to let us borrow Saja?”   
  
Kinkade just groaned.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Ok. We’re set.” Ryan said, aiming the camera at Paladin Pidge.    
  
“So, catch us up on what’s going on.” With the air of a reporter, Nadia was sitting very calmly, though with a wide smile beside Ryan.    
  
Clearing her throat, Pidge turned back. “Right. Well, the Atlas is headed to the Grei-Aye system, where we’ve identified the remains of a disabled Robeast.”   
  
“Oh! Those things are pretty dangerous, right?”   
  
Pidge seemed to consider that. “Do... I need to explain that the Robeast was one of the ones used in Honerva’s intergalactic ritual?”   
  
“No, it’s fine.” Nadia murmured with a wink.    
  
“Ok.” Nodding, Pidge turned back to the camera and continued. “Um, so, once the Atlas arrives in orbit around the planet, the other Paladins and I, with the Hunters for cover, will head down to the surface to secure the Robeast and hopefully find it’s Altean pilot.”   
  
“Ugh, ok...” Nadia grabbed the camera and turned it toward Keith. “Keith! Why don’t _you_ tell us about the dangers of this mission?”   
  
“Well... every mission has _some_ inherent dangers.” He began, looking almost confused. “For this one, we have to be especially diligent about the Robeast. Even if it’s not fully functional, it can still pose an extreme threat. Combine that with the hostile Altean that ‘s probably still in the vicinity, and you’ve potentially got threats on multiple fronts.”   
  
“Hey guys, what’s up?” Hunk asked, grinning from where he had been passing the camera. “You making a movie? Cool. Can I be in it? Now wait, if this is an action movie... is it? I don’t wanna be in it.” He sounded like he was ranting a bit.    
  
Groaning, Nadia turned to him. “Hunk... trying to do an interview, here...”   
  
“Ok, sorry. Yeah, my bad.” Smiling regardless, Hunk glanced to the plate in his hands. “Just came to see if you wanted to try this new recipe I’ve been experimenting with.”   
  
Ryan moved the camera over to Hunk, coming with it.    
  
Removing the cover on some sort of upside-down cake, Hunk glanced to the camera. “This is just the first pass. The final version will be coming soon.” The dog, which had been sitting next to Pidge, tried to jump up to Hunk. “No Bebe! Not for you!” The dog sat at his feet. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’ll make you some doggy treats later.”   
  
“What’s the recipe? Can we watch you work?” Ryan asked.   
  
“Well, yeah. Yeah, this’ll be great! I’ve always wanted my own cooking show.”   
  
“What? No!” Nadia exclaimed, making both of them turn. “Keith was just telling us about the mission and dangers! We’re not losing that to document cooking.”   
  
“But... I like cooking.” Ryan said.   
  
With a groan, Nadia shook her head. “It’s like you’re trying to make this boring.”   
  
“Whoa, first off, cooking is not boring, ok?” Hunk stated. “And it can bring people together. Some of the best times were spent breaking bread with loved ones.”   
  
Leaning into the screen, Keith gave them an odd look. “So, is this interview over? I have a thing-“   
  
“No! Great, now the talent’s getting restless!”   
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Iverson’s voice rang over the speakers. _”Everyone, report to your battle stations immediately!”_   
  
The alarm started just as the ship rocked.    
  
_ ”I repeat... battle stations immediately!” _   
  
The camera fell, just as Lance sprinted past the room. As Nadia fell, Ryan left the camera and ran to help her.   
  
“The camera!” She gasped.    
  
“Leave it! We need to go!”   
  
“But this is gold!”   
  
“Come on!”   
  
The ship rocked again, jarring both of them, before they managed to get off the ground and headed down the hall, Nadia pulling away from him as they started running.    
  
_ ”MFE pilots, report to hangars alpha-bravo! Scrambling fighters in five! Paladins, stand by for launch.” _   
  
Ryan and Nadia skidded into the hangar, quickly getting on their suits. “There you two are!” James called to them, looking back. “C’mon, we gotta move. The Red Lion’s already launched.”   
  
“Lance went already?!” Nadia yelped.    
  
“As did most of the Hunters.” Ina darted over. “They are currently fighting some sort of creature out there. It appeared from a gas cloud without warning.”   
  
Leaping into Selene, Ryan settled himself in, grabbed the sticks, and nodded for launch.   
  
Outside, Voltron had just formed, along with Xe’air. The pair slid close to the front of the Atlas, glaring to each other in silent agreement.    
  
“Voltron, Xe’air, do you have a visual?”   
  
“Not yet.” Keith replied, as Ryan twisted over the left arm. “We’re going in now. Stand by.”   
  
There was a long period of pause as Ryan pulled a bit back, closer to the Atlas than the others. “We can’t see a thing in here!” Hunk called.   
  
And then the gas ball lit up in an explosion as Ryan dove back into the fray.   
  
“Copy that. We have zero visibility as well.” James shouted. “We need a visual!”   
  
“Roger. Trying another avenue.” Curtis’ smooth voice came through. “Scanning for biometrics.”   
  
Then there was a grunt from Xe’air. “We have contact!”   
  
“You have contact?” Lance demanded.    
  
“I just said that!” There was another shout of uncertainty. “R’ik!”   
  
“Xe’air, are you alright?”   
  
“Yeah! We’ve got contact as in, ‘jaw is locked and we’re not letting go!’” Ru’al barked back.   
  
“Visual acquired!”   
  
A scanner screen appeared on Ryan’s cockpit, revealing the massive beast.    
  
And Xe’air, hanging onto a tentacle for all it was worth.    
  
“Get it! Open fire!” James ordered as Voltron swung around for an attack.    
  
“Shit! I can’t land a hit!” Cursing a few more times, Nadia’s ship lunged past, out of strike range.    
  
There was a loud ripping in the comms, then a deafening roar. “It got us off, but we took a chunk of it!” Cov’rn said as Ryan swirled over Xe’air’s tail, unleashing his lasers on the shadowy figure of the beast below.    
  
Shrieking, the beast’s tentacle swiped past Selene’s wing as he rolled. “Ryan?!” James asked, voice full of fear, as the other MFEs came into view.   
  
“Right here.” Ryan responded in a grunt, dodging another strike.    
  
Unleashing shots up the beast’s bulbous head, Ryan chased after the other ships, forced to spin off with Ina as a tentacle swiped between them. “Maneuver four! Work with Xe’air!” James ordered.   
  
Firing the thrusters, Ryan dove back into the fight with slow, carefully planned rolls, shooting in bursts with the others to confuse the opponent as to who was actually shooting.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Camera’s fully charged.” Ryan murmured, panting slightly. “We’re good to go.” He dropped is hand, letting the camera float. “The time is now 0900 hours. We just experienced a minor mishap aboard the IGF Atlas, but we’re back on track.” Sighing, he rubbed his face. “In the future, we’ll hopefully be avoiding creature-occupied gas planets.”   
  
After turning off the camera and getting changed, Ryan took it and glid around the Atlas’ halls. Apparently, zero gravity was still in effect as they reset a few devices.    
  
He wasn’t expecting to see his old classmate with a backpack on. “Hey, Seok Jin, where you headed?”   
  
“I’m transporting these samples back to Earth.” The other explained. “Commander Holt thinks it can help with the recovery efforts there.”   
  
Grabbing his hand, Ryan smiled. “Well, they couldn’t have picked a better man for the job.” Pulling him into a hug, he continued. “Take care, man.” Flying past each other, Ryan went to continue going, when he realized something. “Hey, Seok Jin!” When the guy turned around, Ryan nodded. “We’ll miss you, buddy.”   
  
With a salute, Seok Jin continued down the hall, and Ryan continued with a warmth in his chest.   
  
Flying past the kitchen window, Ryan felt someone tug his leg. Expecting it to be one of the younger trainees on the ship, he turned only to have Nadia shove herself in front of him. “There you are! Tell me this thing was recording during the attack! That was so intense! Oh, this documentary’s gonna be awesome!”   
  


* * *

  
  
“I believe our heading readout en route was... 92254739.275.” Kolivan said. Then he paused, raising a clawed hand. “Wait, no. It was 9.265. Yes.” He sounded happier, but his face gave away no expression. “That was our heading per our readout just prior to our deployment.”   
  
Nadia glanced between the grizzled Galra and Ryan, who just glared back, before she started mock snoring.   
  
“Our teams vary in size. Often we use the three-person unit, but it’s not unusual to have a four, five, or perhaps even a six-person unit. Seven seems rare, but... it could happen.” Kolivan stated, eyes widening, like he was trying to confirm that to everyone in the camera.   
  
“Ok!” Just like that, the bubble popped. “I like everything you’re telling me, but let’s just try it a little less like you’re reporting the facts to your commanding officer,” Nadia instructed as Kolivan stared at her as though she had grown a second head. “and a little more like you’re telling your friend an exciting story in the gym. You understand?”   
  
“Yes, understood.” Kolivan said, but from the look and the way he dragged out the ‘y’, he didn’t quite get it.    
  
“Ok, good. Why don’t you tell us about your last mission?”   
  
Kolivan, like some eager to please, yet stoic puppy dog, turned back to the camera. “Our last mission took place on planet K-V Exus.” He stated. “The Blades divided into three four-person teams and we escorted approximately 12 rescue crafts to the surface. I believe our heading readout en route was 359.222-“   
  
“Thanks! Thank you!” Nadia burst out. “Ok, I think we got it!”   
  
“But... I wasn’t done.” Kolivan sounded kind of disappointed.   
  
“Yeah, you nailed it. Yeah.” She slid over. “...We need someone more exciting in here.”   
  
“I’d like to hear.” A B’hra who had been sitting by the side for the entire thing with communications commander Curtis. “359.22205? That’s where K-V Exus is, correct? I’ve had to do some research on the major universe.”   
  
Kolivan seemed to smile at that, with just his eyes, as he got up and walked over to Curtis and the B’hra, who Ryan recognized as fleet commander Vol’tar. The conversation went quite pleasantly to them, even as Nadia went seeking their newest interviewee.    
  


* * *

  
  
“We’re going to the engine room.” Ryan said.    
  
“Oh, God. Agreed.” Nadia glanced back to where they had escaped one of Coran’s ‘Pop Pop Wimbledon’ stories. “How Lance and the other Paladins stayed in a castle with him...”   
  
“Maybe we could talk to Lance.” Ryan suggested.    
  
“Yes! Definitely!”   
  
“Engine room first.”   
  
“Got it.”   
  
When they got there, got everything set up, and opened to Commander Holt.    
  
“Welcome to the engine room.” He said professionally. “What you see here is just a tiny part of what keeps the ship functioning.”   
  
“And cut.” Ryan smiled. “Can I just...” He gestured to flying the camera around.    
  
After a nod from Commander Holt, they caught various angles over the panels before turning to the multi-armed alien who worked alongside Commander Holt. “Slav, you’ve created some incredible technology. What do you think of the Atlas?”   
  
“I can respect any engineering that extrapolates for transmutation, but I wish the writing was in Altean.” Slav stated firmly.   
  
With a sigh, Holt turned to them. “He’s mentioned that a few times.”   
  
“So what are you doing now?” Nadia inquired, glancing to the screens.    
  
“Right now we’re about to adjust the gravity generator, which was fractionally increased during our last battle.”    
  
“Yes,” Holt glanced over. “our gravity generator is actually a fluid system, ever-changing depending on the specific needs of the location, so it requires recalibrating from time to time. Ok, adjust gravity generator back down to point-one-two.”   
  
“Copy.” Slav said as he turned back to the panel. “Adjusting now.”   
  
Then they were rapidly flipped around, spinning apart. Ryan shook himself out, wondering how his camera flew out of his hand.    
  
“What did you press?!” Commander Holt yelped.    
  
“I don’t know! Which one is the two again? I can’t read these weird symbols you call numbers!” Then Slav glanced to Ryan. “Hey! Big guy! Give me a push over there!”   
  
With a firm shove, he got Slav back to the screens, and pressed a button.    
  
After they all fell back to the ground, Slav started screeching about being directly on a crack.    
  
“Weird.” Ryan commented, getting up.   
  


* * *

  
  
After discovering that Hunk wanted a specific strain of yeast - 8678-AB, surprisingly - the word came out.   
  
“The time is 1200 hours.” Nadia said mysteriously. “We just got word that we are in the Grei-Aye star system. The Paladins and Hunters will be heading down to the surface of the planet Vraxis any second now.”    
  
They made it into the hangar, and Nadia immediately noticed Lance, Allura and Keith standing next to the Black Lion’s foot, helmets under their arms.   
  
“Oh, I bet Lance is gonna have great stuff on this...” Nadia breathed, shooting off toward their mentor, forcing Ryan to stay on her heels.    
  
As they swooped up, it became obvious that they were planning, Lance looked rather cool about the whole thing.    
  
“Lance!” Nadia called, prompting all three of the Paladins to glance at them. “Lance, how are you feeling about the mission you’re about to go on?”   
  
Chuckling, the Blue Paladin turned to them. “It won’t be easy, certainly not with the planet’s stability the way it is.” He shrugged. “So, pretty good. I mean... There are it’s inherent dangers, and risk of failure is rather high on this one, as we have no way of knowing if the Altean Pilot is even still alive, but hopefully we won’t end up in a fight.” Lance seemed to be getting more tense and stressed, ranting.    
  
Keith stepped forward. “I think what Lance means is that we’ll be fine.” He said calmly, one hand on Lance’s shoulder.    
  
“We all will.” Allura agreed from the back.    
  
“Of course.” Nodding and smiling lightly, Lance turned to Keith.   
  
“Let’s head out.” The leader said, stepping back from Lance as the blue Paladin turned, whistling sharply.    
  
The Red Lion roared from elsewhere in the hangar.   
  
Stepping outside, Ryan watched as Nadia captured the Blue Lion’s takeoff. “Right now, we’re headed to the situation room where we’ll be monitoring the Paladins in real-time.”   
  
Ryan sighed. “By the way, you know we’re not gonna be able to bring our camera into the meeting, right?” Walking onward, he pretended he didn’t hear her after that. _Gotcha, Nadia._   
  


* * *

  
  
Ryan was kind of impressed how Nadia managed to squish the camera into the chest of her uniform, but also kind of grossed out at the fact of where the camera had resided for the duration of the meeting.    
  
After thoroughly cleaning the camera, despite Nadia’s protests that, ‘my boobs are clean, dammit!’, and Ryan’s reassurances that, ‘I would clean it if I shoved it in my shirt too’, they went out to the halls.    
  
“We just got word that the Paladins have returned from their mission.” Nadia told the camera. “Maybe we can catch a glimpse of this new Altean.”   
  
They waited in the hall for the group to pass, four guards and Lance’s terrifying electric cat-fox thing at it’s feet. Ascua had demonstrated her ability to maneuver effortlessly through zero gravity, and in an air-filled environment, her ability to ‘fly’ through the ship in zero-g was far faster than any human could move in it.   
  
The Altean, a blue-haired male, would stand no chance before Ascua’s taser teeth were in his thigh.    
  
“This will be the sixth Altean pilot we’ve recovered from the powered-down Robeasts left behind after Honerva escaped Oriande.” Ryan explained. “Allura keeps trying, but she hasn’t been able to get any information from them as of yet.” He finished. He felt sort of bad for Allura. She was trying so hard.    
  
Despite ducking into the security office, they missed most of the interrogation, but Nadia dragged him so quickly from the room that his head spun, peeking around the corner.    
  
Confused, Ryan just held his camera. “What are we doing?”   
  
“Shh!” Nadia hissed with a knowing grin, just as Lance and Allura came down the parallel hall.   
  
“Anything?” Lance’s question was soft, softer than he normally was.   
  
Allura groaned in distaste. “No. He was just like the others.” She muttered darkly. “A true believer in Honerva, and there’s nothing I can say that would make him think otherwise.”    
  
Smirking, like she knew exactly what was going on, Nadia focused the camera on the Paladins.   
  
“...I’m sorry.” Lance murmured, glancing down.    
  
Allura shut her eyes. “No, I am.” She sighed. “These Alteans are the key to unlocking Honerva’s plan. They’re my people, but they won’t speak with me. You have no idea what it’s like to find out, after 10,000 years, that you’re not the last of your kind...” Allura took a deep breath, like she was trying not to cry. “...Only to be rejected by them.”   
  
“I don’t.” Lance’s voice was firm, but kind. “...But I’ll do anything I can to help you, Allura. I wish there was a way this was easier... But you’ve suffered more than anyone should in your lifetime.” He said. “And yet, you persist.” Steady, comforting, and powerful, Lance looked like a leader. “You’ve managed to inspire hundreds to this cause, to Voltron.” He smiled. “...It’s one of the reasons I admire you.”   
  
When Allura stepped forward, Lance didn’t seem to hesitate, letting her tuck her head into his shoulder. “Thank you, Lance. Thank you so much.” She said softly, then pulled back. “...I need to report to the bridge.”   
  
Nodding, Lance glanced down the hall, toward the interrogation room. “We’ll figure this out, Allura.”   
  
“No, wait... what?” Nadia whispered.    
  
Allura left soon after, but Lance stayed, pulling a large, sort of silvery crystal from his pocket and rubbing it with his thumb, staring at it like it could answer any sort of questions he had.   
  
Then Keith came down the hall. “Lance?”   
  
Turning, Lance slid the crystal into his pocket. “Hm? Yeah, Keith?”   
  
“How did the interrogation go?”   
  
Lance winced. “Poorly. Allura said that he was a ‘true believer in Honerva’.” With a glance to the side, he sighed. “...These Alteans... Is there even any point to keeping them _around_ , Keith?” He hissed. “Something’s _off_. Like... Like they’re all waiting for an axe blow.”    
  
“...Like Honerva’s planning on killing them?”   
  
Lance nodded grimly. “I don’t know how many we’ll be able to save from that _bitch_ , but I swear to God, if she put some sort of cyanide pill on them-“   
  
“Lance.” Keith stepped forward and grabbed Lance’s hand.    
  
Nadia’s jaw was slack, as was Ryan’s.    
  
“...All that matters is killing her.” Lance murmured. “Without her, nobody to kill them.”   
  
“They’re not lost, Lance. We’ll save them.” They were close now, facing each other. “...We’ll do our best.”   
  
There was quiet for a moment. “...I love you.” Lance said, almost too quiet for the camera to pick up.    
  
“Love you too.” Keith replied softly.   
  
When they leaned in, eyes shut, Ryan slapped his hand over the camera. “No, that’s... private.”    
  
“Ryan, what are you doing?!” With a gasp, Nadia tried to grab him. “That was our love angle!”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Please don’t touch that.” Ryan requested to Romelle, who was all of an inch from his camera.   
  
“Oh, sorry.” She said as she sat back, looking rather sad.    
  
“So, Romelle, you know these Alteans from your time on the colony?” Nadia began.    
  
Romelle seemed to tense a bit before sighing. “Yes. I lived alongside them for many deca-phoebs.” She murmured. “They are good people.”    
  
“What do you think would make them join forces with Honerva?”    
  
That got Romelle glare down. “I don’t know. But you must understand, my people were hunted nearly to extinction.” Sitting forward with an almost angry look in her eyes, Romelle went on. “They’re afraid. And this _Honerva_...” She practically spat it, but appeared so _sad_. “She’s turned that fear to aggression. If there was just some way to get through to them...”   
  


* * *

  
  
Watching the Alteans have cookies and speak about Altea gave him hope. Like seeing the D’haku hatch, and greet their parents or new bonded person.    
  
So when he sat on his bed and prepared his conclusion, he found he didn’t need one.   
  
“...This is Leutenant Ryan Kinkade, MFE pilot. The time is 2300 hours. Day 47 aboard the IGF Atlas is officially done.”    
  
Then he turned off the camera and started getting settled into bed.   
  
It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clear day is next. Hopefully more original content lol sorry


	8. I'd Trade my Luck to Know, Why He's Caught in the Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do we say? Clear day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOO BOYS ON A DATE
> 
> Is this like the third or fourth date idk. Whatever, they've been dating on and off camera for a while. So yeah.
> 
> Song is Stephen's Crossfire!
> 
> K this chapter is missing a scene! Near the end of the chapter is a linebreak and 3 dots, you can click or tap those for a link to SMUT!!! That's the missing scene, porn. You don't have to, there's nothing important, it's just smut.

Lance followed Allura as she was just heading to the interrogation room, intending fully on observing the ongoings in the room.    
  
Only to catch sight of Rachel heading into the mess hall, wearing a fabric sling that hooked under a small, blue and silver body.    
  
Mar’s tiny head twisted side to side as he stared at and sniffed out all the different sights and smells of the world outside.    
  
“...Allura, I’ll catch up with you.” Lance said, turning his course to follow his sister into the mess hall. “Rachel.”   
  
She spun around instantly. “Lance!” She gasped, immediately drawing him into a light, and distant hug that didn’t squish Mar. “Where have you been hiding? I’ve been looking for you!”   
  
“Sorry.” Was the best Lance could say, glancing down. “How have you been?”   
  
Rachel instantly brightened, glancing at Mar, then at Lance. “Oh, it’s been _amazing_!” She laughed. “He’s so sweet! And all the B’hra have been so helpful, and... He mostly just sleeps right now, but that’s ok. He’s got time to wake up.” Rubbing his skull, right beside the beginning nubs of spikes, Rachel watched the baby D’haku move around with soft squeaks.   
  
When Mar’s eyes opened, Lance caught sight of the streaks of gold, signs of what colour they would be. “He looks quite... comfortable.” He gestured to her sling.   
  
She laughed. “This is called a gha’hai. Though, it’s a sling, let’s be real.” Elbowing his ribs, Rachel led him into the mess hall. “All the trainers are wearing one. These little guys need warmth.”   
  
“Sounds difficult.” Lance chuckled.    
  
Instantly, Rachel shook her head, before wincing a bit. “Well, yeah and no. I mean, waking up at three in the morning is awful, but...” She shrugged. “It’s kinda like having a really little puppy. Except no milk, just... meat. He just eats meat.”   
  
When they stepped in lineup and Rachel was given a container, it was clear there was nothing inside but strips of raw meat.   
  
Mar started squeaking excitedly the instant he smelled it.   
  
“He’s kinda a loud one.” Rachel grunted as she hefted him a bit higher, then sat down. “Silly boy.”    
  
He only got louder as she opened the container and didn’t stop squeaking until she held a piece over his head.   
  
“...How long will he take to grow?” Lance asked.    
  
“Well, Ru’al said six doboshes, and I haven’t translated that yet. Hey, wait! You know that kind of timing, how long is it?” Cocking her head, she stared at him as she held another meat strip over Mar’s head.   
  
Working through the mental math, Lance stared at his hands. “Just more than 7 years.” He said as he looked up.    
  
“Awesome.” Rachel’s face erupted into a grin. “They tell me he’s gonna be _huge_.” She said, petting him as she got another thin slice.   
  
He sat for a while, content to simply stay in his sister’s company as she fed her bonded partner.    
  
At least, he would be her partner, one day. For now, he was just the little beacon of new life and hope that was falling asleep on her chest.    
  


* * *

  
  
After the interrogation that revealed the creature, Lance was almost furious. He had known.    
  
Well, suspected. He hadn’t expected it to be a mysterious entity from the head of an Altean, and controlled by Altean magic.    
  
Sitting in his bed with Keith, Lance was dozing lightly as Keith leaned against his chest.    
  
_”Attention IGF Atlas.”_ Shiro’s voice ringing through the ship woke Lance, immediately going tense and preparing for a fight. _”As we are in the area, we’ve decided to make a minor detour to Drazan for Clear Day. Expect landing in one varga, or approximately one hour and twenty minutes.”_   
  
And then he signed off.    
  
“...Clear Day, huh?” Lance murmured, shutting his eyes again.   
  
Sighing, Keith went back to cleaning his Luxite blade. “We’re probably going to have to provide security. This sector is ready for a fight.”   
  
With a soft groan, Lance tipped his head into Keith’s neck. “...Is one vargas long enough for a nap?”   
  
A hand went up to scratch his hair. “You’re more talkative when you’re sleepy.”   
  
“Shut up.” Lance said.    
  
With a chuckle, Keith did. Lance went about his nap.   
  


* * *

  
  
The announcement that they were coming down within ten minutes roused Lance.    
  
“Good, you’re up.” Keith murmured, grunting as he pushed off Lance.    
  
“You could’ve woken me up.” The other grumbled, stretching as he stood. He missed the warmth and security that Keith gave him, even missing for just a few ticks.    
  
Strapping his luxite blade into his belt, Keith stepped for the door. “I’ll get Pidge and Hunk. Can you get Allura? We should have the whole team for security.”   
  
“Yep.” Lance nodded shortly, pulling the metal belt around his side for his Shin’shi, whistling to Ascua.    
  
She had the nerve to stand up and stretch languidly, squeaking out a yawn before even bothering to step a dainty paw in his direction. Kosmo was up in an instant, but Ascua took her sweet time.    
  
“I’ll meet you at launch bay?” Keith asked.    
  
Nodding, Lance cast him a smile before walking out, heading toward Allura’s room.   
  
Ascua trotted languidly beside him, uncaring as to anyone walking past in the hall. She didn’t care if they saw her not.    
  
One trainee had learned that accidentally tripping on her, then giving her a little _kick_ to get whatever had tripped him out of the way, had grave consequences. Since that, more of the trainees checked where they were going if they hit something.    
  
Knocking on Allura’s door, Lance called inside. “Allura?”   
  
The door slid open, revealing Allura, looking absolutely drained. Lance recognized that. “Sorry, Lance. I believe... I’m going to stay here today. I haven’t been feeling well, especially after what happened to Tavo.”   
  
“That’s fine.” Lance nodded, understanding. “Do you need anything?”   
  
She considered that for a while. “...I need to rest.”    
  
“The team and I could stay. Keep you company.” Lance offered. This was still his teammate.    
  
“Please, go have fun.” She said with a smile. “Maybe... you guys could bring back a prize? Something... Sparkly?”   
  
Dipping his head, Lance smiled. “I’ll let the team know.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Loading into the Lions with Keith and the other Paladins, Lance rubbed Red’s jaw. “I know.” He murmured, feeling her displeasure at the thought of sitting among a large group of civilians. She didn’t like showing off much anymore.   
  
“I want you all to enjoy yourselves.” Shiro announced to the group, sitting inside the Black Lion with Adam. “The celebration ends in five vargas, or six hours and forty-two minutes.” He stated with all the confidence of a man who had ran it through the calculators. “It’s important to remember that while the Atlas patrols the skies, we are the eyes and ears on the ground looking for any suspicious activity. These people are relying on us.”   
  
Red landed slowly, warily, just behind Black. She wished Grey was there, if only to keep her company, but most of Xe’air was staying in the stratosphere with the Atlas.    
  
Only Crimson and Neon landed, Ju’rak and A’dajo being the two on the ground.    
  
After landing and getting to the carnival itself, Coran turned to the group of them. “I pulled some strings and got each of you ten complimentary tokens.” He smiled proudly as he handed everyone a stack of golden coins. “Use them for games, foods, rides...”   
  
“Where’s Allura?” Pidge asked, glancing up at Lance.    
  
Lance sighed softly. “She stayed behind to rest. She asked us to win something sparkly.”    
  
“Oh.”    
  
Hunk looked inspired. “Got it! Sparkly thing! Let’s help Allura feel better!”   
  
“Let’s remember why we came here in the first place;” Keith interrupted, glancing around at the group. “To provide security for the event.”   
  
Despite Lance’s agreeing nod, the others looked uninterested. “Oh. Well, I better go find the arcade and make sure it’s safe, yeah!” Pidge said, shooting off before either Lance or Keith could speak.    
  
“Me too!” Hunk said, vanishing as well. Lance had always found it impressive that the bigger man could move that fast.    
  
“Uh, wait for me!” Jogging off, the older Altean left Lance with Shiro and Keith, watching after them.   
  
With a chuckle, Shiro turned to them. “Keith, Lance, relax. Go have fun.”    
  
“If we’re not here for protection, then what are we doing here?” The Black Paladin half-demanded, glaring slightly at Shiro.   
  
The captain only shrugged. “Morale on the Atlas it low after what happened on Oriande. Who knows?” He wondered aloud, smiling. “A few hours at the carnival might give us the boost we need to get back on track.”   
  
Lance crossed his arms. “...I suppose.” He rumbled, turning to Keith. “The others went south.”   
  
Just like that, Keith nodded, and turned north. There was no hesitation in his steps, and Lance followed without a word having to be spoken.    
  
Ascua took off, gliding high into the sky above them, her colourful wings gleaming in the lights below.    
  
“Where should we scan first?” Keith asked, hand slipping down into Lance’s.    
  
Lance looked around. “Around the food booths.” He said with a nod in that direction. “People will talk more where they’re relaxed.”   
  
They stopped about six different species between thirteen people, before going to a pair of green natives. “Have you seen anything suspicious?” Keith asked.   
  
“Well, there are these two weirdos who’re going around bothering people about if they’ve seen anything suspicious.” The deeper green one replied.    
  
“Ok, that’s a start. Did you get a good look at...” Keith began. Staring, Lance mentally thanked every star in the sky that his boyfriend wasn’t entirely a dumbass. “...It’s us, isn’t it.”   
  
The kids laughed as they ran off, prompting Lance to shake his head. “Maybe the rest of the team is right.” He muttered.   
  
“What, and we’re just supposed to play some rigged carnival games?” Keith questioned, blinking at Lance.    
  
He shrugged. “Allura did say she wanted something sparkly.”   
  
Keith considered that for a while, then nodded. Together, they walked off toward the games, and Lance mentally pretended he wasn’t scanning for potential threats.    
  


* * *

  
  
“...Voltron doesn’t have any purple Lions.” Keith commented, glancing at the game. It looked fairly simple. Get the ring on the stick.    
  
“Well, there should be.” The alien at the desk chuckled. “Want to play? Just put the ring on the stick!”   
  
“Got a blue one?” Lance asked, stepping forward.    
  
The alien slid a hand under the desk, and Lance pretended he didn’t notice the second hand grabbing something else.    
  
“Ta da!” He presented a small, stuffed blue lion. “A one-of-a-kind, blue flying feline!”   
  
“How much to play?”     
  
“Three token-“   
  
From the side, Keith cleared his throat, tipping his head at a sign that read ‘ONE TOKEN’, angling himself so that his dagger was clearly visible in his belt.    
  
Lance turned back to the alien, folding his arms to stop hiding the Shin’shi on his side.    
  
“One, yes!” The alien grinned warily, like he was abruptly realizing who he was speaking to.    
  
_Let’s not cheat the Paladins of Voltron._ Lance thought to the alien, sliding exactly one token across the table.    
  
The alien snatched it, and lay three tiny rings on the table. Keith’s confused glance confirmed to Lance the same thing he had guessed. Those rings used to be a lot bigger.    
  
Lance palmed one of them, testing it’s weight. He played a lot of frisbee with his siblings. It felt like a long time, but apparently, he still remembered how to throw these.    
  
Stepping back and gesturing to Keith, Lance tossed one at him, observing how it flew.    
  
“Hey! Those are delicate!” The alien yelped.    
  
“Sorry.” Keith said, handing the ring back to Lance as the Red Paladin spun it around his finger.    
  
Taking aim, Lance took a small breath, and tossed the ring.   
  
It hooked on the top of one of the poles and spun rapidly, it’s small area barely large enough to fit on the pole, before dropping down.    
  
“Nice work!” The alien exclaimed. “Two more for the prize!”   
  
Lance tossed the second and third rings, hooking them both.    
  
“A perfect score! Here you are young man!” Announced the alien, passing Lance a stuffed blue lion as he and Keith turned off.    
  
Shrugging, Lance offered the lion to Keith. “Rigged.”   
  
“Agreed.” Keith murmured, taking it. “It’s cute though.”   
  
Another game won them a fake crown, that Lance immediately put with the plushie lion. Allura would like them.    
  
After the other game, they walked in silence for a few more minutes before Keith‘s attention was called to a booth where you had to climb a rope ladder, attached at one point on both ends, and ring a bell. The prizes though, were massive stuffed toys. “...How much to play?” He asked the alien at the booth.    
  
“Just four tokens, my boy!” The adipose fins on her sides rippled as she took Keith’s tokens. “This is a game of skill! You can’t flip over! Climb to the top and ring the bell!”   
  
Lance stepped up, offering his hand for Keith’s knife and the lion. “The centre of gravity is...”   
  
“Right through the middle.” Keith nodded. “Got it.”   
  
The instant that Keith put foot to rung, Lance knew he was going over. A second Keith’s supporting leg left solid ground, he went around rapidly and dropped to his back with a harsh _whoof_ of breath.    
  
“Would you like to try again?” The kind, slug-like alien inquired sweetly. After considering her, and her kindly innocent expression, Keith nodded, and got back on.   
  
This time was shaky, but a bit more straightforward. Keith moved with painful slowness, each hand or foot gaining stability before he slid up the next one.   
  
It took him nearly four doboshes, but he finally managed to ring the bell.    
  
“Amazing! Good work!” The alien clapped her hands, and let Keith come back over to the prize counter. “Pick anything you’d like!”   
  
Examining the various toys as he replaced his knife back where it belonged, Keith seemed to consider every option. “...That one.” He said finally, pointing to the gigantic stuffed replica of Black that had to be nearly eight feet long, the only one of it’s kind.   
  
With a mischievous smile, the alien got it off the shelf and placed it in Keith’s hands. “Ta da! One Black Lion!”   
  
“Thank you.” Keith laughed slightly as he took it, looping it’s sewed-together paws around his neck.    
  
Circling around Keith, Lance shook his head. “You’re gonna scrape the tail...” He murmured with a chuckle, tucking the end of the tail into Keith’s belt.   
  
The ridiculousness of it struck Lance as he stepped back, forcing out a soft laugh. Kosmo barked at the gigantic, stuffed Lion, prompting Ascua to look up. She was laying on the wolf’s back like a stole, muzzle laying between his ears.    
  
“Nice plushie!” Coran’s voice came from behind them, prompting Lance and the others to turn around. The Altean was carrying a massive trophy, Hunk beside him, and smiling.    
  
“Nice trophy.” Nodding out of appreciation, Lance held the lion and crown up a bit.   
  
“Look what I got for Allura!” Pidge exclaimed as she darted over, wearing a sparkly miner’s hat. “I bet she’s really gonna... dig it.”   
  
After Hunk had groaned, Keith started looking around, bringing Lance’s attention back to him. “Where’s Shiro?” The Black Paladin asked.   
  


* * *

  
  
“KICK HIS ASS BABE!” Lance recognized Adam’s voice screaming at the stage when they managed to get into the seating area. “C’MON!”   
  
Keith leaned over beside him. “I can’t believe Shiro managed to get into an arm wrestling competition.”    
  
Sliding one hand into Keith’s, Lance smiled a tiny bit. ”He’s your brother. And you know Shiro.”   
  
“I guess I do.” Keith laughed.    
  
“Ladies and burrowmen, are you ready to crown an arm wrestling champion?!” The announcer cried, and the roar of the crowd was just about deafening.    
  
Lance kept checking over his shoulder, just ensuring he knew each person behind him, in case he ended up in a fight. Nobody would hurt his team while he was standing there.   
  
“First up, is our challenger! Former Paladin of Voltron and the current captain of the IGF Atlas!” The alien swaggered forward. “Hailing from some tiny planet no one has ever heard of... it’s Shiro!”   
  
The spotlight, the pose, the showboating... It all screamed a very relaxed Shiro, unbothered by the booing of some of the crowd.   
  
“GET HIM, BABE! GO SHIRO!” Adam howled from the side.   
  
“And our reigning champion, who needs no introduction... Let’s hear it for the Warden!”   
  
When the light came on and revealed the Galra, both Lance and Keith laughed. Lance thought it was... kind of awesome how he had become an arm wrestler. Maybe he had taken a second chance.    
  
Lance couldn’t hear what was said between them, but they both smiled, and then the match started.    
  
Instantly, even Keith was yelling, various cries and cheers going up from around the Paladins, Adam straight up howling encouragements and swears in Spanish, the pair on the stand roaring at each other wordlessly, determination all coming out.    
  
When Shiro slammed the Warden’s hand on the block and the cheering went up, Adam vaulted the rail and ran up to Shiro. The other Paladins were quick to follow, even Lance and Keith, picking the man into the air as confetti came down around them.   
  
Then the Galra put a golden trophy-band on Shiro’s arm. “You’re alright, Shiro.” He said, giving him a thumbs up as he stepped back.    
  


* * *

  
  
Packing back up into the Lions was rather entertaining, considering how Red had laughed at the replica of Black that Keith decided he was definitely keeping.    
  
He forced himself to keep a smile, Lance shook hands with and signed things like plushie Red Lions (Which flattered a still shy Red) and papers. Keeping his nerve was harder than he wanted it to be, but it was alright. _These are civilians._ Lance thought. _Not any sort of enemy._   
  
Keith slid up behind him after loading in Kosmo, Ascua and the ridiculously big Black Lion, smirking in an odd way. “...We should do something today.” He said with a strange, mildly purring tone.   
  
“What’s that?” Lance questioned, reaching back to hug Keith around the hips. Something about that tone... It was kind of exciting.   
  
“...I have an idea, if you’re good with it...” Keith rumbled in his ear, and that got Lance to growl back, smirking just the same as Keith’s voice felt.    
  
Turning to look him in the eyes, Lance chuckled. “Depends on your idea, samurai.”    
  
After Lance let Keith go to his own Lion, he stayed at the diagonal to guard all the way up to the Atlas, waiting for everyone else to land before Red slid in as well, purring to Grey as she settled down.   
  
In the change room as Lance got out of his armour, he caught Keith’s eye, noticing the way the Black Paladin examined every inch of him.    
  
Once he had his Garrison uniform back on, he started down the hallway, toward Keith’s room.    
  
It wasn’t long before he heard the steady sound of another person’s footsteps behind him.    
  
The hallway was empty and silent aside from Lance, and Keith close behind him.    
  
As Lance reached the door, he turned around with a soft sort of smirk, placing a hand on Keith’s side. “You sure?”   
  
“I’m sure.” Keith rumbled in return. “You sure?”   
  
The possessive nod and strong kiss that Lance gave was confirmation enough. It was returned eagerly, and several more times.   
  
Keith pushed Lance against the door, fumbling to get his keycard to open it as they both slid inside, Lance’s elegance quickly regaining balance as the ‘wall’ behind him vanished.    
  


* * *

[...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010616)

* * *

  
  
Resting, with Keith pressed into his side, warmth trading between them, Lance kissed his hair.    
  
He had fallen in love, and loved more than he could say.    
  
Then the door rattled as someone knocked harshly on it. Keith flinched awake, one hand sliding to the side for his knife as Lance grabbed his Shin’shi.   
  
“...What if it’s someone we know?” Keith asked.    
  
“Shh.” Crouching slightly more, Lance adjusted for a more pounce posture, before the door was knocked on.    
  
“Keith! Allura’s in the med bay. Sorry to wake you, but...” Commander Holt sighed sharply.   
  
Lance glanced to Keith, worry for his teammate obvious in his eyes. “I’ll be right there.” Keith called.    
  
The commander‘s footsteps faded quickly, and the Red Paladin turned to Keith. “...We need to go.” Lance murmured.   
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded, already sitting up and getting dressed.    
  
Lance just hoped that Allura hadn’t done anything seriously stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Mar are my children and I love


	9. Hello Me, Meet the Real Me, and my Misfit’s Way of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness...
> 
> Maybe it's not just Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot whoot new one
> 
> Song is 'Sweating Bullets' by Megadeth! 
> 
> So I really didn't like the whole... 'So ur dating my daughter' speech, and I didn't *just* like the fighting their older versions...
> 
> SO WELCOME TO THIS HELL SEQUENCE!!

_Allura, I don’t know what you did, but you’re an idiot._ Lance thought as he stepped into the hospital room, looking to Keith, and slowly shaking his head.    
  
The entity from the interrogation was gone.    
  
The room where Commander Holt had found her, and it was gone.   
  
“She’s stable?” Lance asked the nurse nearby.    
  
He nodded. “So far, no issues with her vital signs. It’s been two days, and we just don’t know what happened.” Glancing at his board, then back to Lance, the nurse sighed. “She should be up soon though.”   
  
“Thank you.” Lance dipped his head respectfully, watching the nurse head out before stepping up to the bed, and Keith.    
  
“She hasn’t moved.” Keith said, no question needing to be spoken aloud. “Did you call Coran?”   
  
In answer, Coran sprinted around the corner, heeding Lance’s request for him. “Allura! Is she alright?”   
  
Romelle also turned the corner, worriedly sitting beside the bed. “Oh Allura...”   
  
Keith and Lance compared investigative notes as Coran and Romelle sat next to the unconscious princess, waiting for her to wake.    
  
It was fortunately, only a good half-varga before Allura jolted with a gasp, blue eyes wide at the ceiling.    
  
“Allura!” Coran exclaimed softly.   
  
With a sigh of relief, Romelle smiled at her. “Are you alright?”   
  
“What’s...” Allura’s gaze slid across the room. “What’s going on? Where am I?”   
  
Stepping forward, Lance uncrossed his arms. “You’re in the medical bay. When we got back from Clear Day...”   
  
“Commander Holt found you on the ground.” Keith finished.    
  
“Allura...” Romelle breathed, gently laying a hand on Allura’s. “You’ve been asleep for two quintants.”   
  
Setting his hand on a rail, Lance came closer. “...The entity, Allura. It’s gone.” He said sharply. _Tell me it escaped. Tell me it got out and I’m wrong._   
  
“...I did what needed to be done.”   
  
There was a resounding bang as Lance’s hand smacked down on the table, twisting to glare at Allura. “...You _idiot_.”   
  
“It had to be done, Lance!” She barked. “This entity, it is connected to Honerva in some way.” Allura murmured, raising her hand to study her fingers. “I believe we can use it.”   
  
That didn’t instill Lance with much confidence, prompting a sharp glare at her. “And now you’re connected to her. How was that smart?!”   
  
“...I swore to your father that I would look after you, but...” Coran’s shoulders fell slightly. “I fear I may have let him down.” Then he too, turned to stare at Allura as Lance was. His gaze though, was fraught with fear, uncertainty and pain. “This is the path of darkness.”   
  
“...It is the path toward defeating Honerva.”   
  
Lance did something he hadn’t since being trapped in that ship with Admiral Sanda.    
  
He quite literally spun, and walked away. Because Allura had just created a potential information leak. She was now a risk, a risk for information.    
  
He couldn’t listen to the foolishness of letting an unknown creature possess her any longer.    
  


* * *

  
  
Laying on Keith’s bed, with his chin tilted to his chest so he could read his tablet, Lance stayed relaxed, breathing deeply through the rage at his foolish friend.    
  
Ascua hopped up on the bed with a _mmrup_ noise, shuffling her wings a bit. For the moment, Lance ignored her. Then a rather heavy paw settled on his stomach, followed by one on the bottom of his ribs, and then a nose poked his tablet.    
  
“What?” Lance asked her, before she used her muzzle to shove the tablet out of her way, and nuzzle her whole head underneath, and onto his chest.    
  
After that, all thirty or so pounds of her splayed on his torso, perfectly content.   
  
Lance just set his tablet on her head, and kept reading. She didn’t seem bothered.    
  
Eventually, when the words started swimming, Lance placed the tablet aside and petted his hands down Ascua’s back. “...I’m worried.” He told her softly. “...Allura’s a danger. Allura’s in danger.” He murmured.    
  
The comparison seemed too close for comfort.   
  
He reached to the side table for the Ran’jun crystal, rubbing his thumb along it’s shadowed depths. _What can I do?_   
  
“Lance?” The voice, though tired and wrung out, belonged to Keith. Lance slid the Ran’jun crystal in his pocket.   
  
Turning his head, Lance smiled gently at the black Paladin, watching him come closer and slide into place beside the red Paladin. “...How is she?”   
  
“We have a meeting in three hours.” Keith informed instead of an answer.    
  
Lance took it as the best he’d get.   
  


* * *

  
  
Time passed in gradual increments as they waited for Shiro to arrive. Pidge bounced a pen, and Hunk fidgeted his thumbs softly.    
  
Lance sat deadly still beside Keith, who was busy studying the table. After their initial discussion about this, everyone had lapsed into silence.    
  
Allura was as still as Lance, eyes locked with his, a silent conversation, asking for forgiveness and understanding.    
  
_ And yet, you were horrified when I went to end a life. _   
  
Whether she heard Lance’s thoughts or not, Allura glanced down, almost bitterly.   
  
Finally, and much to his relief, the doors slid open to reveal Shiro. “You wanted to see me?”   
  
Allura stood and turned as he entered, everyone studying their Captain.    
  
“...We’ve been working on something.” Pidge began. “And we thought we’d run it by you.”   
  
With a sigh, Keith glanced to Shiro. “We think we... might have a way to find Honerva.”    
  
Silence for a moment, before he stepped closer to the table, and slid into the seat at the head.    
  
“The entity... It has bonded me to Honerva.” Allura stated.    
  
Glancing to her, Lance’s eyes narrowed. _Oh yeah, and let a permanent leak to her._   
  
“The link is here whether we utilize it or not.” She paused. “I believe, that if the Paladins connect using the shared consciousness of Voltron, we may be able t travel through the void and into Honerva’s mind.”   
  
Lance kept glaring at the wall. This was a certain level of utter stupidity he couldn’t even deal with, and for any gain, it came with more risk than it was worth.    
  
Honerva could now see everything, from the weaknesses of Voltron, to the ship, to the people within.    
  
“That could, in theory, give us access to her physical location, as well as key information on how to defeat her.” Pidge’s voice was cool and steady. “But it could also be extremely risky.”   
  
The yellow Paladin picked it up next. “Which, after what happened the last time we faced her, could be super useful.”   
  
“Honerva is capable of creating galactic Komars, wormholes, Robeasts, and now Lotor and his mech are out there somewhere.” Keith announced. “She is the single greatest threat the universe has ever faced, and we don’t have any other leads. It might take lifetimes for another opportunity like this to come around. We think this is worth the risk.”   
  
_All of you think this was worth it. The only reason I’m on board is because we can’t stop it now._ Lance thought bitterly before glancing at Shiro.    
  
“...I spent a lot of the time in the infinite void.” Shiro said softly. “It took all my strength not to lose my sanity. And if you face... If you face Honerva in the void, she will win.” He stated, eyes narrowing at his folded hands, then glancing to Keith. “But... if you can find a clue that leads to defeating Honerva and Lotor, it could give us the upper hand in this fight.”   
  
Finally, Lance glanced over. “I’ve held my peace long enough.” He rumbled. “...Letting that... thing, into your head was stupid enough, but now using it to go into her head...” He shook his head. “Do you even comprehend the _security risk_ you are now?!” He barked.    
  
Allura looked down, staring bitterly at the table.    
  
“I shouldn’t be telling you this!” Lance exclaimed. “I shouldn’t be telling you anything!” Snarling, he sat a bit forward. “We know that Honerva was watching them via that creature. And now it’s in _your_ head.” He stated. “We have... these are powers we don’t understand.” Then he turned to Allura. “When we were in the quintessence field, you told us when we had started to lose ourselves. And now, you’ve... you’ve done the same thing.”   
  
“Lance...” Shiro began.   
  
“No.” Spinning to face the former black Paladin, Lance glared him down. “No, that’s not what’s happening here.” He rumbled. “Allura did the same thing we all did in the quintessence field; let our desire for an end to this get the better of us.” He looked around the group, and sat back with a sigh.    
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, waiting for Lance to speak.   
  
“...You already took it. So... There’s not much I can do on that. This is a danger to... everyone.” He murmured, studying the grain of the metal in the table.   
  
“...We’re the Paladins of Voltron. We’re the only ones capable of this.” Allura murmured, and slid to her feet.    
  
Pidge was the next to stand, then Keith, and Hunk, determined expressions etched on their faces.    
  
It was only a second before Coran and Shiro stood as well.    
  
Every eye fell on Lance, it felt, even as he stared at the space between his fingers, to the table below.    
  
It felt like once again, everyone believed in something he didn’t. Everyone believed in Voltron now, just as they had before.    
  
He knew, like Shiro, that wasn’t all it would take.    
  
“...I’ll do it.” He said eventually, pressing a hand by the tips of his fingers to the table, before boosting to his feet. “But you have to promise me one thing.” Glancing to Allura, Lance fixed her with a stare that demanded eye contact. “When it comes time to kill that bitch, either you take the shot... or _I_ will.” He said darkly.   
  
Her eyes went narrow and sad, bitter and tortured. Lance hated asking that of her, but one of them had to. “...Understood.” Allura nodded gravely.   
  


* * *

  
  
Initially transforming was no issue, though like Lance, Red took an extra moment to connect.    
  
When Lance raised his Bayard, synced with the others, and plunged it into his port, he felt Red’s outrage and worry, her fear...   
  
And then they were in... somewhere.   
  
Space spread out wide around them, flowing past effortlessly in light streams that came from within a gleaming ball at the end of the strange, voided ‘tunnel.’   
  
“Now what?” Hunk called, fear in his voice.   
  
And fear in Lance’s mind.   
  
He could feel, _see_ , the other Paladins.   
  
Allura’s determination, it’s glow calm and certain despite the cold and hard in her heart.   
  
Pidge’s curiosity, boundless and bright, gleamed from nearby.   
  
Hunk’s joy, endless and loving, shone from in front of Lance.   
  
Keith’s will, straightforward and steadfast, glowed brightest to Lance.    
  
He could feel the black Paladin’s love.   
  
“Allura, do you feel anything?” Keith called to her.   
  
“We must travel through that light!” She ordered.   
  
The golden gleam of Hunk turned to Allura’s pale blue. “It looks so far away! How do you know?”   
  
“The entity draws me toward it!” Allura shouted, before diving forward.   
  
Immediately, the whole group lunged after her, flying with determination and sharpness, through the gleaming space, and into a starfield beyond.    
  
The _impact_ , was like nothing he had felt before. Like being crushed into dust and raised to the highest height all at once, inhaling after being underwater and drowning at the same time.    
  
It was loud, but... peaceful.   
  
“What...” Slowly rotating to look at all angles, Lance stared out into the nebulous area. “...It’s like I can... hear what the universe is thinking.”   
  
“Remember how the Olkari told me... everything is made of the same energy?” Pidge murmured, voice faintly starstruck. “I think it has something to do with that.”   
  
Hunk hummed. “So, thoughts are linked across some kind of, what, cosmic connection?”   
  
“Yeah.” Keith agreed, awe in his tone. “But I think we’re the thoughts. Inside a network of... other people’s thoughts.”   
  
Lance just searched around, smiling faintly. “Amazing.” It was peaceful in a way that soothed him.    
  
“Uh, this is weird.” Hunk stated instead.   
  
“If we are to-“   
  
And pain lanced through his head, a driving spear on the head of a pike.    
  
He could see Honerva. An Altean.   
  
The grinning face of Sendak.   
  
And then it was gone.   
  
“Fuck...” Lance panted, rubbing his face.    
  
“It felt like... cold water running down my spine.” The Yellow Paladin added, groaning slightly.   
  
“That... was Honerva.” Allura murmured.   
  
_A risk. This was a risk. This was a horrible risk._ Lance thought over and over, staring at Allura.   
  
“The entity inside of me is connected to her.” Glancing away, Allura rubbed her arm with a sad look.    
  
“Wait, then why did we feel it?” Hunk questioned.   
_   
_ _Why did I see it?_ Lance wanted to ask.    
  
“It must be because we’re all connected through Voltron.” Turning toward them, Keith looked nervous.   
  
“Yes, the psychic link between us is now shared with Honerva. The closer we are to her, the stronger that link.”   
  
Lance couldn’t hold back. “Making this a bigger risk. Honerva is going to use the connection to find us.”   
  
“No. This is how we are going to find her.” Eyes narrowed at him, Allura sighed.    
  
Then Keith pointed out their ability to band together, and as the others started focusing their energy like Keith said, Lance held steady. He didn’t trust this.    
  
But he listened.    
  
And then he felt Red. In his mind, in his soul. His body and his _red, blood red_ aura.   
  
Forming a mental Voltron while inside of Voltron was strange, streaking through the empty aether of the ‘backdrop’ of space. The place where nothing living truly was.    
  
Which was when he felt it.   
  
The realization that he was alone. That he was going to die alone, in Sector Space. That he would never see his family or Voltron again.   
  
“This energy...”   
  
“It’s the entity.”   
  
“It feels like...”   
  
“Like a dark realization washing over.”   
  
“It’s like we’re being pulled by a tether connected to our souls.”   
  
The waves and streaks of light that flowed past them as they lunged deep within the black hole at the end of the tunnel were hypnotic to watch, but Lance shook them off, plunging through...   
  
And emerging into a black expanse, no light aside from zapping, steadily flowing lightning, like the neurons of the universe.   
  
By the time they finally came to an empty blackness, only lightning and sparks for company, and Lance’s feet touched down upon a grey glass floor, he felt like he was in the Hewin Zone again. The horizon, lit with a sunset-yellow, only exacerbated the blackness above and below them, empty in anything else.   
  
The bloody red aura faded from Lance as they all searched around, slightly confused, and curious.    
  
“Is this, Honerva’s mind?” Hunk asked, suspicious and quiet.   
  
Turning her gaze down to the floor, Allura glared. “...It’s on the other side of this wall.” She rumbled grimly.   
  
Lance shifted from foot to foot, mentally hating the sensation of this place, even the warm spot on his...    
  
The Ran’jun crystal was still in his pocket.   
  
_ What the... _   
  
Which was when things, creatures, trapped and shrieking, squirmed beneath their feet.    
  
“What is this?” Pidge said, voice low and shocked.    
  
“It feels like... like these are the souls that Honerva has defeated and corrupted.” Allura breathed. “It’s _terrible_.”   
  
Lance looked at her, carrying the most horrified, afraid expression anyone had, before glancing to Keith.    
  
The Black Paladin shook his head slowly.   
  
Groaning, Hunk turned to them. “Of _course_ we’re gonna have to get on the other side of the-“    
  
Hands, clawed and terrifying, rose from the floor like desperate seekers, gripping to Allura’s legs and sucking her _into_ the wall, overpowering everyone’s attempts to get her out. “Allura!”   
  
And then there was a hand on his ankle.   
  
Lance had his Bayard out in an instant, already swinging ferociously at the hands that gripped and pulled them all under, everyone but...   
  
“KEITH!” The Red Paladin screamed, swiping away the hands at his feet, desperately trying to pull his leg from the floor.    
  
Keith’s eyes went wide, _fear_ like a physical thing that Lance could see on his face. _You should never look like that._ He thought to Keith.   
  
And then they pulled him down, despite kicking and hissing and trying desperately to tear free, he was-   
  


* * *

  
  
He was standing on Earth.    
  
He could tell by the feel of the air. The way it swished around his face, it’s texture.    
  
But something was wrong.   
  
“ _You were always unique_.” A woman’s voice, _her_ voice, spoke in his ear. “ _But they called you the fool instead._ ”   
  
Ash rained from the sky like flakes of snow on a soft winter’s night, when all was silent and the air was crisp. The ground was covered in a similar layer of it, as Lance stepped forward, up a rise, to stare out over the Garrison.   
  
Or what was the Garrison.   
  
Smoking, burning craters lay in place of each building, the tarmac scarred by the claws of something massive. On the ground, lay bodies.    
  
Some were normal. Garrison uniforms with cauterized holes punched through their hearts. Others were slashed, organs spilling across the ash from gut wounds made by a sword that was designed for tearing through metal and armour.   
  
The blood was long dried, soaked into the ground without hope of recovery. Sightless eyes stared at nothing, like veterans from war, only the beat of a heart separating those brave from these corpses.    
  
Veronica, Acxa, Adam.   
  
_ “They were never your people. You were always meant for so much more. Alone, you realized that.”   
_   
Then came the armour.    
  
Garrison armour, rent in two to reveal the bloody shards of bone that a blaster or sword had ripped open.    
  
And then Paladin armour.   
  
Pidge had been lucky. There was a single hole, straight through her heart. She had fallen where she was shot, a precise mark. She probably never felt it.   
  
A diagonal, from the floating ribs of his left to his right hip, was cut into Hunk’s abdomen, spilling the chef onto the ground. His death would have been slow and painful.   
  
From the numerous cuts on her body before the final blow, Allura had put up a fight. The last bloody mark was an impalement, straight through her liver and spine, clean through. She would’ve been in pain until it hit her spine.   
  
Keith. His Keith. It was a burn, through his windpipe, that finally did him in. A skimming shot of a sniper on the move, just enough impact. It made the kill slower, but just as effective. Keith would’ve struggled to breathe, gasping and panting, until he finally suffocated.    
  
_ “Did you know that the Red Paladin is always meant to replace the Black Paladin?”   
_   
In his captain’s jacket, Shiro lay face down, his arm discarded a few feet away, floating blankly above the dust, commandless and motionless aside from a light, effortless float.   
  
Through his ribs, planted into the left side of his body, stood a red sword.    
  
Shining in the half-light of fires and blocked sun, it was a flag, showing all the battle that had occurred here. The bloody colour of the red Paladin’s sword gleamed through the smog and the dust, an undeniable victory.   
  
_ “The Red Paladin and Lion. Passion. Leadership. Growth. Not meant to be held back, but to burn like a torrent of flame through anyone who opposes them.”   
_   
Lance turned around.   
  
Red, eyes gleaming golden and body painted in blood, stood above the shattered corpses of four other Lions. Her claws were sunk into Black’s throat, his eyes dark and cracked, one wing a sparking wreck and the other missing. In Red’s jaws, lay the neck and head of Green, separated entirely from her body, as the ruined pieces of Blue and Yellow splayed nearby, smoking.   
  
_ “You, Paladin... fighter... Are worthy of a conqueror's place.”    
_   


* * *

  
  
Gasping to awareness with the words echoing in his mind, Lance staggered back when he realized that he was standing upright.    
  
_ “Isn’t it nice to understand that?”   
_   
The red-burgundy sky, covered in smoky clouds that disguised the gleaming stars behind them, cast a bloody glow on the glass-like plane that Lance stood upon.   
  
_ “That you’re meant for more than what they’ve told you?”   
_   
It’s surface was smooth, but not slick. Not as much grip as rocky ground, but certainly more grip than the glass he had expected it to be.   
  
When the light swish of a blade rose to his ears, Lance barely had a second to spin and bring up his own sword, crashing with a weapon that was broader and heavier than his own.   
  
His original Altean Broadsword.    
  
The person though, yellow eyes gleaming from a shadowed red body, held no emotion or even recognition as they shoved him back, sweeping their sword to the side.    
  
_...He’s an expert swordsman._ Lance realized. He could feel the strength. The confidence within the grip of the sword, the way they had put distance between them.    
  
Lance was good, but this person was better.   
  
The speed at which they lunged seemed impossible for a heavy blade, but meeting that blade was a bigger challenge. The impact rattled his shoulders before he shifted to a stronger stance, meant for taking that kind of blow.   
  
_ “He is strong, but you are fast.”    
_   
Lance took the next swing. Sparks flew, burning gold in the sunset red plane. He struck with the speed he knew he had, stronger than brute power. Perhaps Keith had that power.    
  
The other was forcing him back, regardless of the speed that nearly reached through their defences. Each time, they deflected the hit, but...   
  
Each time, Lance got closer.    
  
_ “You are smarter than he is. Darker.”   
_   
Lance lunged like the words had physical power, barely parrying a strike that went for his calf, but barely had time to raise his shield before the sword slashed through his chest.    
  
Just about tracing the line that a ship’s laser had carved in his chest.    
  
Sliding on the ground, Lance switched to his sniper, flipped to a knee, and levelled the shot on his opponent.   
  
_ “You can always win, if you're willing to do what it takes _ _.”   
_   
The _bang_ was deafening in the empty plane, his opponent’s head snapping back as the impact streaked off his helmet, body thrown back and crashing to the ground. Lance got to his feet, going back to his sword as the other started to stand.   
  
This time, when swords clashed, it was his opponent who took the step back.    
  
_ “You are meant for more.”   
_   
Downward slash, and his opponent was truly on the retreat, Lance’s strikes only serving to chase him back, try to cut off a limb, the bloodlust descending, a sense of chaos arranging itself in his chest.   
  
_ “You are-”   
_   
“Get.” Cross, one handed. “Out.” Parry, thrust, two handed. “Of.” Guard, hold, shove. “My.” Stance, steady. “HEAD!”    
  
This time, as he hit his opponent, a wave of black energy washed over, briefly turning Lance’s sight white with pain as his opponent shrieked...   
  
And _Red_ crashed to the ground next to him, claws out, bracing, and _roaring_.   
  
It was deafening, but it cleared the pain, the darkness sinking into his mind, and it washed the blackness from the other swordsman.   
  
Alfor stared back at him with unfamiliar yellow eyes.   
  
Recoiling a tiny bit, Lance paused... then snarled at him, and started walking forward.    
  
“Alfor...” He began softly. “I don’t know what Honerva did to you... But remember who you are. Because I will end this fight.”   
  
This time, when they clashed swords in front of Red, sparks flying around their helmets, Red raised her head, and howled.    
  
Golden light gleamed, engulfing them, swallowed into a blinding world of nothing but the glow and-   
  


* * *

  
  
When the vision dissipated, Alfor met his eyes.    
  
“What..?” The other breathed, lowering his sword. Lance didn’t take it as a good sign, and didn’t do anything to his blade. “Where are we?”   
  
That seemed like something positive. Slowly, he brought his sword down, and into his Bayard. “...The void. Outside Honerva’s mind.” He murmured.    
  
“Is it true?” Alfor whispered, utter disbelief and horror colouring his voice. “Has it really been 10,000 years?”    
  
“...It has.”   
  
“...Zarkon... He has wrought much destruction since we disappeared...” The original Red Paladin shook his head.   
  
“Voltron was reborn.” Lance said softly, reassuringly. At least, he was trying to be reassuring.   
  
When Alfor turned to Red, he just about recoiled. “...She is... Different. You, you are different.” He whispered, glancing to Lance.    
  
“...We fought well together.” Lance whispered.    
  
“You, and she, and I, we are all... Damaged. By this war, by responsibility.” Stepping forward, Alfor tipped his head up to stare at Red, at the new gears, at the power and pain in her body. “Everyone is damaged, no one is unbreakable. But we are all forged with fire, the same fire that hurt us, makes us stronger. Damage is about control.” He turned to Lance. “...And you control your fire. It burns hot and hard, but calm. You are always prepared for the next fight, but you are _calm_. The Red Lion is a fighter, and she can only be driven by a Paladin who has control. I am glad, she chose you.”    
  


* * *

  
  
When Lance next blinked, he was standing in a rough V with the other Paladins, both his own team and the old team.    
  
Their Black Paladin stood, a soft grin that looked like stress had melted from his shoulders, and turned toward Lance with the soft gleam of dew in his eyes.    
  
He jogged closer. “You guys are alright...” He whispered. “Heh.”    
  
Instantly, he turned to Lance and slammed into him, hugging him tightly. For a moment, Lance forgot to even breathe, before tightening his arms around Keith. “It’s ok. I’m ok.”   
  
“I thought she had you...”   
_   
_ _She just about did._ Lance thought, but just shook his head into Keith’s shoulder. When the Black Paladin pulled back, Lance let him.    
  
“Wait... are those..?”   
  
“Yep.” Pidge said. “The original Paladins.”   
  
It was Alfor who moved first. “Allura.”   
  
She was off like a shot, jumping into her father’s arms, tightening her hold gently. They spoke soft words, that nobody could hear but themselves.   
  
“They were trapped by Honerva’s dark magic.” Hunk explained, glancing between the group. “When we got near Honerva’s consciousness, our connection attracted them to us. Crazy, right?” He laughed.   
  
“But we used that connection to free them. The Lions created a bridge, sharing old memories with new.” Pidge’s more spiritual definition prompted Lance to step forward.    
  
“They can help us.” He said, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder.    
  
Then Allura dropped to her knees, groaning as she and Alfor argued about the entity. The same argument that Lance had.    
  
“We need to continue.” The dark statement promised all manners of terrifying things.    
  
“And the wall?” Lance questioned, tapping it with his toe.   
  
Allura knelt down, gently touching the surface. “It’s... it’s like I can feel her thoughts. The way through is with the darkness.”   
  
“Honerva went mad, obsessed with darkness and power.” Alfor’s voice was a rumble that promised a war.   
  
“And now we must enter her mind.”   
  
And then, Allura’s blue energy flowed from her palm, carving a sigil into the wall, gleaming around each and every one of them, Lance feeling as she, as _Honerva_ called to his own darkness.   
  
The glow grew, turning to a reflection on each Lion, before the Paladins all had to turn away.    
  
Keith’s hand fell into his, and Lance flicked his eyes to the Black Paladin.   
  
Then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That horrible dream sequence yo...
> 
> Next chapter wont be as long srry


	10. Meat-Eating Orchids Forgive No One Just Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins continue through Honerva's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whoops. This one took so long. Sorry.
> 
> I've been busy with university stuff.
> 
> The song for this one might actually be really hard to recognize! It's 'Heart Shaped Box' by Nirvana! Rip Kurt Cobain.
> 
> Have fun with this one.

The air pressure crushed him back, despite lacking air in the space they were in. Whatever was happening, Lance just stayed braced, one foot slid back in a perfect fighter’s stance.   
  
Keith’s hand slid into his.    
  
The white light greeted Lance like an old friend, despite the fact that in this place, he was the enemy.   
  


* * *

  
  
When he next opened his eyes, one knee dropped to the dirt in his braced position, he found that Keith’s thin but strong fingers were still laced into his.    
  
“Whoa.” Hunk’s voice came from nearby, the first to rise. “Wait, where are we?” He asked abruptly. Sliding upright, Lance turned to stare at the purple and black palace that rose above a rocky, burgundy-violet cliffside. Oddly, that seemed to hold a darkness.    
  
A peace, in Lance.    
  
The Ran’jun crystal stabbed his ribs.   
  
“Daibazaal.” The whisper was sharp and almost agonizing to hear, like a man stabbed by memory.    
  
“It’s pristine.” Gyrgan murmured. Lance didn’t quite know how he recognized the older Paladin’s voice, or knew his name, but he assumed it had something to do with his connection to the former Paladins. “Last we were here... all was decimated.” There was the same note of pain that Alfor had in his voice.    
  
Allura paused a bit, gazing up at the palace. “The landscapes of her mind must be made up of places from her past.”   
  
“Then she should know we’re here.” Stepping forward with a snarl, Lance put a foot up on the edge of the crater they stood within.    
  
“Except that, Lance, twenty years ago the Garrison was able to map the human brain. They used a ventral metatronic reactor, to read the thera-magnetic wave signatures of each of the subjects.” The scientific jargon went mostly through Lance, though he recognized a few terms.    
  
“Your point being?”   
  
“A person’s mind is an endless landscape of constantly shifting thoughts and ideas. We must be hidden in the chaos.” Pidge stated.    
  
“...Do you know this for sure, or is this just a theory?” Turning to Pidge, Keith sounded oddly cold, even as Lance looked out across the landscape.    
  
Pidge shrugged one shoulder. “Well, it’s a theory, but if Honerva found out we’re in her mind, I have a feeling we’d be the first to know.”   
  
“Then we need to move.” With a growl, Lance boosted over the stones.   
  
“Allura, where should we go next?” Keith inquired even as he came up beside Lance.    
  
The princess abruptly gasped, settling back to normal breathing pace after a few moments. She turned, nodding to the palace Lance had taken a step toward. “The entity wants us to enter the palace.”   
  
Lance knew it. He hated himself for knowing it. Something about the darkness in there was alluring.    
  
“...Then we better get walking.”   
  


* * *

  
  
The palace was empty, but it didn’t stop Lance from having his sword out the whole time. Alfor kept giving him odd looks whenever he checked corners ahead of the others, but said nothing.   
  
“We’re here.” Allura rumbled. When Lance turned back to her, meeting her eyes, he could see the strange, dark tinge to them, that illuminated the crystal blue of her eyes. It was obvious even through her visor.   
  
She blinked in apparent surprise when he glanced back, though Lance couldn’t figure out why.    
  
“...Lance, come here.” Allura said softly, stepping to another corner, away from the group. When they were safely out of full hearing range, Allura grabbed his helmet, activating the private comms. “Lance, you’re the only one who can see, are my eyes-“   
  
He nodded instantly.    
  
“...Alright.” Allura took a deep breath. “...Yours are as well. I wonder if that is because...”   
  
Because of what he had done to himself, to his soul. Tainted his quintessence with the death of others.    
  
Allura’s eyes flicked warily to the rest of the Paladins. “...Do not let her tell you what isn’t real.”   
  
“I won’t if you don’t.” He murmured darkly.    
  
She dipped her head with a slow exhale. “...Alright. I will not.”    
  
They returned to the others, Allura stepping up to the door with a hand outstretched.    
  
Alfor’s hand touched hers, guiding it away before she could make contact. “Allura, please listen to me.” He murmured, barely audible to the others. “Alteans are life-givers. The entity you possess is a dark, ancient evil; it is not the key to winning this war.”   
  
The princess only glared a bit, despite covering it well. “I understand the concern, but the entity granted us access to Honerva’s mind. Without it, your spirit would still be cursed.”    
  
Lance agreed with Alfor, but now he kept it to himself. Nobody liked it when he pointed out the obvious, so he kept it to himself.    
  
Silently, he turned toward the door, feeling the ground shift as Allura and Alfor softly argued about the future of Allura.    
  
Then he blinked. Something had changed.   
  
“ _GET DOWN_!” Blaytz and Lance screamed at the same time, diving onto various members of their teams. While Blaytz managed to get Trigel and Hunk, Lance shoved Gyrgan and Pidge underneath himself while dragging Keith close.    
  
The energy balls that launched through the door rattled the ground as Blaytz shot up, same as Lance again.    
  
Cracks in the floor spread out, encircling Allura and the others, before the ground split wide, and space swallowed them whole.   
  
Lance though, was slammed into Red’s cockpit, abruptly melded with her once more. “ _Puta_ , that was out of nowhere.”   
  
“It’s the monster from Arus!” Hunk exclaimed.    
  
“Form Voltron!”   
  
Biting his lip to keep from snarling ‘no’ at Keith, Lance drove into formation. Red was angry as well, not enjoying hearing that order.    
  
“Wait, where are the original Paladins?” Hunk asked, just as the Arus beast whipped the ball of energy at them. Their shield came up, prepared for the memory of the first real battle they had fought.    
  
Then the ball of light split in three.    
  
The first ball reflected easily to the side, but the other two caught them, spinning Voltron back. “He couldn’t do that last time we fought!” Hunk cried.    
  
“This is Honerva’s mind! Anything can happen!” Green shifted as Pidge spoke, bracing again.    
  
Quickly connecting the missing dots, Lance grit his teeth. “Then she could know we’re here.”   
  
“It appears she has guardians to protect her thoughts and memories.” Allura explained as the shield went back to their wings.    
  
The beast wound back it’s arm and flung the orbs forward, Pidge bringing up their shield to deflect the impact.    
  
“Pidge, _RIGHT_!” Lance barked, Red coming up to deflect the shot, but they turned to slowly.    
  
The shots split the shield in two, dropping to their sides, then around to link to their shoulders and back again. “Damn... That’s new.” Pidge snarled, shaking herself out a bit.   
  
Abruptly, Allura gasped. “The original Paladins, they’re still with us!”   
  
It took Lance a few extra seconds to feel Alfor next to him, with him, but when he charged, as though Red was separate from the others, a ghostly image appeared.   
  
Red, but not as Lance knew her. Past Red, not so separate from her pride, brighter.    
  
They charged at the beast, roaring and blasting it back with powerful shots and unique formations to dodge the balls of energy that it launched at them. “Voltron, keep going! We’ll hold off the beast.” Alfor called, sounding oddly echoed through Lance’s head.    
  
Keith was quick to pull back. “Thanks for the help, Paladins.”   
  
“Where next?” Lance barked, searching around the expanse of space they were in.   
  
“Any ideas, Allura?”   
  
Voltron felt... strange. His eyes were drawn away from the combat, and to a glowing line high up.    
  
“Yes. I know what we must do!”   
  
_Sword_. Lance felt, instantly plunging his Bayard into the slot and rotating with a snap of his wrist.    
  
Thrusting forward, Lance held the sword steady, and in a perfect thrust, put it into the glowing section, carving a vertical crack in nothing.    
  
Light poured from it, engulfing and encapsulating them in a gleaming white cocoon that made Lance shiver. It felt a little like the sunlight that he loved.    
  
But it also felt cold.    
  
He pressed his face into the light, desperate for anything that might hold onto what he wanted. What he prayed for.    
  
The warmth of the sun.    
  
It eventually forced his eyes shut with it’s brightness, and he felt Red melt beneath him.   
  
When he next opened his eyes, it took a moment for the spots to stop playing on his vision before he could fully see the intricate pyramid that rose high above the Paladins, covered in gleaming, pale violet lines.    
  
“Is everyone ok?” Keith questioned from nearby.    
  
“Yeah, yeah yeah.” As he shifted to his feet, Hunk sounded slightly out of breath. The stress was probably getting to him. “I’m good.”   
  
“I’m alright.” Pidge nodded as well, as Lance simply dipped his head to Keith.    
  
“Just a bit shaken.” Allura said, panting softly.    
  
They all went quiet for a short time, staring at the pyramid in both vague wonder and fascination.    
  
Oriande, without her poison. As Allura had experienced it.   
  
“...I think these are traps, just like that monster.” Pidge said calmly, shifting foot to foot. “They’re fail-safes Honerva is using to protect her secrets from any unwanted intruders - Us.”    
  
“I thought the entity was supposed to be helping us...” Hunk murmured, eyes wide.   
  
“It’s pulling us back to it’s source.” Allura’s voice was defensive. “Unfortunately, that source is being protected.”   
  
“...So it might be guiding us, into what could kill us.” Sliding forward, Lance slid his Bayard out, at the ready.   
  
Allura’s shoulders tensed, “What we’re looking for is in there.”    
  
The group fell forward, deep into the hallway of Oriande, the grey pillars shooting by as the speed went up. No wind whipped past his face, just as though the sensation of movement was lost to Lance.    
  
Light at the end of the hall swallowed them, Lance’s feet landing on rock as it faded.   
  
A cracked floodplain, bombarded with cold, white lightning, was where they stood. The sky was dark with violet clouds that covered the entire area. The only heat came from the icy-coloured lightning, flashes of light that illuminated their bodies.   
  
Flickers of a forgotten family darted in front of them, laughter echoing.    
  
“Honerva.” Keith breathed softly.   
  
Everyone winced slightly as lightning revealed yet another memory.   
  
An excited, young Honerva, working with Alfor.    
  
“...Father.” The painful whisper was hard to pick up through the comms, but Lance still heard it. “These must be her memories.”   
  
More flashes, each one showing more about the woman who had caused destruction and chaos alongside her husband than the universe had seen.   
  
Gyrgan slamming a Galra into another. Trigel stabbed her spear through a drone’s chest. Alfor used his sword to effortlessly cut a Galra in half.   
  
Then Blaytz took a hit to the spine.    
  
Trigel attempted to help him to his feet, but pain that Lance felt in his own back clearly was holding him down. Zarkon stepped up to them.    
  
“Where are the Lions.” The Galra demanded without emotion.    
  
“They’ve... been destroyed.” Blaytz snarled through a pant, revealing sharp, sharklike fangs. From where it had hit, his spine was damaged.   
  
“You dare lie to me?” Zarkon returned in a voice as deep as it was furious.    
  
With no small amount of difficulty, Trigel pulled him up, Gyrgan standing just and firm. “It’s truth. You’ll never see your Lion again.”   
  
There was quiet for a moment. Then Zarkon’s unfeeling eyes narrowed. “...Neither will you.”   
  
Honerva, bitter witch that she was, stepped from behind Zarkon...   
  
And darkness swallowed the Paladins whole.   
  
“She...” Pidge whispered, disbelief in her voice. “She killed them.”   
  
_Not quite_. Looking at where the memories had come from, Lance shook his head.    
  
“What she did to them was terrible.” The breath sounded punched out of everyone’s lungs.    
  
“...I always assumed they sacrificed themselves, but I-... I didn’t realize what that entailed.” Allura murmured, glancing down.   
  
Pidge was staring at the dirt, same as Allura. “That’s how the original Paladins ended up trapped here. She took their Quintessence,” She took a breath, like preparing herself. “Trapped their minds inside her consciousness. It... drove them mad.”   
  
“He was the leader of Voltron.” Keith rumbled with the anger of a protective leader. “And he just _turned_ on them.”   
  
Stepping toward Keith, Lance slid his hand into the Black Paladin’s.    
  
“That is why we must destroy Honerva.” Allura snarled abruptly, prompting everyone to glance at her. Her left hand, faintly surrounded in indigo energy, was held up. Prepared.   
  
“This has gone too far.” With a decisive tone, Lance walked closer to her. “Allura, all that was caused by the entity. The one inside _you_.” He stated, glaring slightly. “You need to get rid of it.”   
  
“If Allura loses the entity, then we lose out connection to Honerva.” Keith said. Rational, calm, but foolish.    
  
“...Soon. We need to get rid of it soon.” Lance said finally.    
  
When Allura stood, a pole for the lightning of Honerva’s mind to target, Lance felt her again.    
  
_ ”Hello Paladin...” _   
  
_ Get out. This is not your place. _   
  
Shoving those thoughts away, Lance opened his eyes, revealing a nesting maze of vines.   
  
“Aw... where are we now?” Hunk asked softly, glancing about.   
  
“Stand back.” Moving toward a vine, Keith brought up his sword, then swiped it through.   
  
Lance felt like ice water poured through his body, every nerve. Honerva and the Alteans, dozens of the Robeasts, blessings as though she was a god-   
  
“What the-“   
  
“The deeper we get into her mind, the more recent the memories.” Pidge murmured.    
  
“...Good.”   
  
The bombardment of memories that were forced on them, like a riptide sucking through his mind, was almost too much. From Honerva summoning Lotor to speaking with...   
  
_ Madre Dios... _   
  
Lotor looked like he had been turned into string, lacing through his cockpit as though some kind of twisted brain, a new nervous system for the mechanics.    
  
When he opened his eyes, it was to the quintessence field. Blackened with dark quintessence, clouds floating about, tiny spots of it ash falling on his armour. He was quick to brush them off. They made him feel strange.   
  
“Pidge, any idea what part of her brain we’re in now?” Turning, Hunk seemed just... confused. Not concerned.    
  
“No, I’m not sure.” She murmured, looking around.    
  
“Wait...” Honerva’s voice echoed abruptly from around them, prompting Lance to snap his head up. “Voltron. Voltron!”   
  
Explosive pain shot through Lance’s head, shredding any defences. It was a debilitating agony that didn’t come with a pause, but with a roar that promised to overtake and end them.   
  
He felt a tendril enter his mind, as it did with everyone else, and pause.    
  
Like it was... observing him.   
  
Then a hand came close to his.    
  
Not knowing what else to do, Lance took it, the sensation like lukewarm water flowing over his body. “Feel the energy of the entity in you! Don’t fight it. Let it guide you!”   
  
He could sense it, farther away from him than he wanted it to be.    
  
Lance ran.    
  
Ran toward it, chased it down like it was freedom, like it was escape. Fingers outstretched, the world warping, and finally, collapsing in on him. He still chased, feet landing on nothing as he gained on the darkness, hand closing over the entity.   
  


* * *

  
  
“You know, you made a good blue Paladin.”   
  
Lance’s eyes snapped open. “What-“   
  
Blaytz was sitting beside him, smiling softly. “I said you made a good blue Paladin.” He looked perfectly relaxed with his feet pressed together in a hip stretch, hands on his ankles.    
  
Shooting upright, Lance searched around frantically.    
  
A wide expanse of blue and red stars in a black vault of galaxies, an arm like the Milky Way stretching above them. “...Where are we?”   
  
“Don’t worry, Lance.” A new voice came as Alfor stepped over, seemingly silently. “We are still in Honerva’s head, but now...”   
  
“We’re all with you. Wanted to chat with our new Paladins, y’know? Beyond what we already said.” Blaytz chuckled, gently rocking backward.    
  
Rubbing his face, Lance sighed. “...Is... everyone alright?”   
  
Alfor responded before Blaytz could. “I already spoke to you, Lance. They’re fine, and I’m going to talk to Keith as well.”   
  
That was when it clicked, to Lance. Both his former Paladins were present.    
  
Which meant that he was going to talk to Blaytz.    
  
Alfor faded, and the blue Paladin grinned. “So... You got Lion-swapped. That’s pretty cool. You miss Blue?”   
  
Lance winced. That was a bit of a difficult question. “...Yes, but... not much anymore. I know she has Allura, and... that’s the important part.”   
  
Nodding, Blaytz looked off into the distance, then sighed. “...So. What about Keith?”   
  
“What about him?”   
  
“You love him, don’t’cha?”   
  
Lance dipped his head in place of saying anything. He did love Keith. That didn’t need to be voiced.    
  
Oddly, though, Blaytz looked depressed. “...You gonna hold onto him? Because trust me, it-” He cut off. “...It’s painful. If you die first, or if they do...” He shrugged.    
  
“...You...had someone?” Lance asked slowly, surprised.   
  
The way he glanced down, just a bit away from Lance, said enough. “...His name was Garthrad. Or just Garth.” Blaytz’s voice was a murmur. “...And he was a Galra. Amazing, actually. He was just a low-level servant, but... he was just sweet.” He dropped his head. “...Lost him in the first attack. By the time that I could go looking for him, he was... long gone.”   
  
Lance thought back to the dream-memory that Honerva had made. Shown? It felt too real...   
  
When he shifted his weight, he could feel something in his side. The Ran’jun crystal was still there.    
  
All the same, real or not, there had been an odd vacuum in his heart when he looked down, and Keith’s violet gaze didn’t meet his.   
  
“...Doesn’t matter who you choose as a... well, on my planet, we called them ‘Lozyiz’. Mate.” Blaytz shrugged. “...But when you choose one... Protect them. Because it hurts more to see them dead.”   
  
Lance nodded.    
  
Then he fell.   
  


* * *

  
  
A flower.   
  
Pale violet with a yellow-pink middle, and unique patterns on it’s petals.   
  
Lance pushed upright.   
  
He was sitting in a field of them, along with the other Paladins. The dusk-drenched field, mountains on their sides, gleamed with a certain life beyond what it normally was.    
  
“Altea!” Allura gasped softly, staring out at the area. “It looks... different.”   
  
“...It could be the way Honerva remembers it.” Pidge inferred. “It must be a place she holds dear. We should be close.”   
  
“Eyes up.” Lance ordered as he shook himself out, Blaytz’s words still echoing in his mind. “We don’t know what Honerva has guarding this place.”   
  
As if on cue, a metal foot plunged into the dirt, covering them all with dust, as Zarkon’s Robeast loomed over them.   
  
“Does that answer your question?!” Shouting, Hunk started to back away.   
  
“Find safety!” Keith ordered. “I’ll distract it.”   
  
“What?!” _”It hurts more to see them dead.”_ “No way!”   
  
“Just go!”   
  
Lance brought out his blaster and felt the charge of the hard light shot loading. “Allura, Pidge, Hunk. This way!” He snapped, guiding them to the side.    
  
“You were their _leader_!”    
  
Keith’s roar was furious, all Galra tone and growl. _Don’t die, Keith._   
  
“They trusted you, and you betrayed them! You don’t deserve the Black Lion!”   
  
When the violet-pink sword came up, then down, Lance just about screamed.   
  
The glow that shattered the blade though, came from only one being. Black stood, paws splayed, above Keith, and roared.   
  
His heart dropped to some more normal pace as claws plunged into the dirt either side of him, deep red, oxygenated blood.    
  
_ Hey Red. _   
  
Yellow landed next, then Green, and Blue.   
  
Voltron wasn’t even a spoken word before they combined, landing before Zarkon without words.    
  
The order for flight was wordless when Zarkon shot the bladed whip at them. Despite their best efforts, it still tightened around their chest.   
  
And Lance felt it.    
  
The juncture of his left shoulder. Across his chest.    
  
He screamed like nothing had ever hurt that much. Paralyzed, across a scar, across the burn that traced through his muscles.    
  
“Hunk, shoulder cannon!”   
  
“I can’t!”   
  
Lance couldn’t hear the microphone picking him up, but he couldn’t move to do anything. His world was pain, burning twice as bad and constant on that one spot, that agonizing place.   
  
Then it stopped, and Voltron fell back.    
  
Lance couldn’t bring himself to move, not when he heard the original Lions roaring in front of him. Their howls were like a song, low and deep in his mind.    
  
_”Breathe, Lance.”_ Alfor’s voice told him as energy suffused Red’s body, the former Red aligning with her. _”Calm yourself.”_   
  
With a stuttering breath, Lance struggled to slow the rapid rise-fall of his chest, eventually focusing on Zarkon again.   
  
Just as a wave of blue light poured from their chest, and drove Zarkon to his knees.    
  
“Form sword!”   
  
Lance was almost too exhausted to preform the action, but he managed. The other Paladins were relying on him, and he would do his duty.   
  
When his sword plunged into the Robeast’s chest, the explosion of light just cast a further stab of pain through his already drained body.    
  
Voltron slid back, sword vanishing as the Robeast melted away, Lance slumping in his seat. His chest ached.    
  
“Uh, guys?” Pidge said abruptly.   
  
The Black Lion and Zarkon stood in front of them, unmoving as Lance brought himself back up.    
  
“...Zarkon?” Alfor whispered.   
  
They split, Red following her pride to land in a neat line. Lance tried to stand, but Alfor fortunately was there. “Give yourself a moment.” He murmured as he led Lance outside, to stand near Keith, then go closer to Zarkon.   
  
“Gyrgan. Trigel. Alfor, Blaytz!” Zarkon exclaimed, almost joyfully, before he glanced between them, to where the other Paladins had gathered. “...Melenor? What are you doing here?”   
  
Allura’s body went tense and sharp. “Melenor was my mother.” She snarled abruptly, shoulders bunching up. “And you _murdered_ her! You’ve killed millions!”   
  
When she lunged forward and grabbed his head, nobody made a move to stop her.    
  
Not even when the screaming started.   
  
“Remember the suffering you’ve caused.” She growled to him.    
  
When she finally let him go, everyone just watched, suspicious, as he dropped to his hands, bent forward.    
  
“... _no_...” The voice was broken, a man torn apart.    
  
“...You did that.” Allura told him furiously. “All of it!”   
  
“I’m sorry, I...” Zarkon seemed to swallow, take a breath. “I didn’t realize... what I was...”   
  
Allura interrupted. “You knew exactly what you were doing. You deceived and betrayed your friends and allies!”   
  
He was crying. Zarkon was crying, and something didn’t add up.   
  
“Allura.” And _puta_ if his voice didn’t sound shredded. Most of the Paladins looked at him in concern. “Look at that man.” He snarled. “And you tell me if he is truly evil.”   
  
“The quintessence... blinded me.” Zarkon said softly. “...And you all suffered because of it.”   
  
“...The same entity that exists in your body, Allura. That caused this.” Lance rumbled. _I don’t like Zarkon. But this is still wrong._ “Because if we’re seriously blaming people who were controlled by something outside of their actions, then I need to point out _Shiro_.”   
  
The way Keith, Pidge and Hunk all flinched slightly at his words said more than he ever intended, avoiding his eyes all the same. “...Lance, get out of the way.” Allura snarled. “If he’s truly sorry for what he’s done, he’ll help us stop her.”   
  
“But that won’t change how you look at him, will it?” Lance demanded. “Yes. He betrayed you.” Glancing to the original Paladins, he went forward. “...But as did someone else, didn’t he? Didn’t Shiro, do _any_ of you blame Shiro?! Admittedly, Shiro didn't start a war, but do _any_ of you blame him for clone him?” He barked at his own Paladins.   
  
“...No.” Pidge said softly.    
  
“It wasn’t really him.” Hunk blinked.    
  
Keith just stared, listening.    
  
“...Be mad at Zarkon, go ahead. In the end, he is the face we think of.” Lance turned back to Zarkon. “...But in the end, it’s not his fault.”   
  
Allura blinked, considered that, then turned to Zarkon. “...You were placed here to protect something. What is that?” She said with bitter calm.   
  
“I don’t... I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Zarkon whispered.   
  
“What are you protecting?!” Her yell was once again bitter. Not that Lance could fault her for that.   
  
“I don’t...” Zarkon paused, blinked tears from his eyes, then turned to the side. “...That moon. It is a moon of Daibazaal.” He murmured.    
  
Alfor walked closer to Zarkon. “...He’s right. That moon is not of Altea.”   
  
Allura studied it for a while, glaring silently. “ _That_. That is the source.” She rumbled.   
  
Watching the moon, Zarkon stood. Briefly, he turned toward Keith, and nodded respectfully. Then he gave a brief look of thanks to Lance.    
  
They all flinched as the Black Lion abruptly roared, then unleashed a beam of energy onto the moon.   
  
Silence for a moment.   
  
And then it blew up, showering the world in light, and soft energy.    
  
When images of Zarkon and a younger Honerva appeared, along with Lotor, laughing as a child only can, Allura shook her head softly. “...Impossible.”   
  
“...These are her deepest desires. Everything she hopes to achieve.” Zarkon informed, gently cradling one with a clawed hand.    
  
They all just stared for a moment, observing. “How could she possibly achieve any of this?” Hunk asked. “Zarkon and Lotor are both gone.”   
  
“Unless she’s going to use Lotor’s ship to pierce through realities, and find the one where she can live with her family.” Pidge deduced grimly.   
  
“Is that possible?”   
  
Pidge stayed silent for a moment. “...Not without destroying all other realities in the process.”   
  
Abruptly, a violet wind rushed over them, chaotic and constant. “Allura!” Lance barked.   
  
“What’s going on?!” Keith demanded in time with Lance.    
  
“She knows you’re here!” The former Emperor shouted.   
  
“How?”   
  
Then Allura dropped, eyes paralyzed open, shaking. “Allura!” Lance gasped, landing beside her, gently and protective, glaring at the direction of the wind.    
  
Alfor dropped to his knees nearby as the other Paladins surrounded them, defensive. “What is happening to her?” Alfor whispered.   
  
“The princess holds the entity within. Honerva controls it now.” Zarkon murmured.   
  
“Everyone, get to your Lions!” Keith barked.   
  
Just as Lance stood though, to go to Red, she was gone.   
  
“...Where did they-“   
  
“You’re in her mind.” Zarkon shifted his weight, defensively standing near Allura and Alfor. “She’s more powerful here.”   
  
The darkness melted away for a moment, revealing a golden yellow sky, warm and inviting. It was silent for all of that tick, their breathing light and tense.   
  
Then a violet-magenta dome crashed overtop, roaring with energy.    
  
“What do we do?!”   
  
“There’s nothing you can do, but accept defeat.” Zarkon murmured.   
  
“No!” Keith barked immediately. “We won’t give up!”   
  
Zarkon assessed Keith with sharp eyes. “That’s your Galra lineage.” He rumbled softly. “...It’s what makes you a great leader of Voltron. You and I... share that trait. But... look where it has led the two of us. My desire for unlimited Quintessence was the catalyst for ten thousand years of destruction.” He glanced down. “Your quest to save the universe took you into the mind of a psychopath.”   
  
“Yes.” Keith growled. “To gain knowledge of what she’s doing. And now we know.”   
  
“Yet you still don’t know how! She’s too powerful.”   
  
“Zarkon.” Alfor interrupted. The right hand of their Voltron. “...Honerva may be more powerful than each of us alone, but the strength of ten Paladins working as one is the strongest force in the universe.”   
  
“The Lions are gone, Alfor! Voltron is gone forever!”   
  
“No, Voltron isn’t gone.” Keith snapped. “Voltron is within each and every one of us. We’re bonded to it, and to each other.”   
  
Alfor stepped forward, and placed a hand on Zarkon’s shoulder. “We have one last chance to set things right, but we cannot do it without you.” They stared for a moment, the original Paladins gathered. “...Ride with us one last time, Zarkon.”   
  
There were tears in Alfor’s eyes.   
  
Lance and the other Paladins watched, in semi-disbelief, as Zarkon gently pulled Alfor into a hug. Blaytz instantly was there, doing his best to worm between them. Trigel leaned into the group, smiling softly. Gyrgan encircled the whole bunch with his arms, face pleased and gentle.   
  
It felt like they were back together, one last time, and it gave Lance... some sort of hope.   
  
When they finally split apart, Zarkon raised his sword. “...Form Voltron.”   
  
Red’s energy roared into Lance’s willing mind, overtaking him effortlessly as he and Alfor held their best against her inferno.   
  
Lance simply stood and let it wash over. She knew him. She would die with and for him.   
  
As they linked up, Lance felt it. Red knew what they wanted, what she needed to do.    
  
“Form blazing sword!” Zarkon and Keith ordered simultaneously.   
  
The ice blue fire that Lance made, and gleaming orange flame that Alfor brought roared to life across the sword, Keith and Zarkon shooting them toward the yawning maw of a black hole above them.   
  
When their sword plunged through the fabric of reality, a wave of blue and orange spreading across the sky, Lance felt the pain. The roar in his mind, the crushing power of the entity, swallowing him whole.    
  
_ ”Paladin, fighter...” _   
  
_ ”Worthy, worthy.” _   
  
_ ”Stronger, powerful...” _   
  
The voices overlapped more than he could count, filling his mind with intangible words.   
  
And then he was gone.   
  


* * *

  
  
_...nce! _   
  
Ash. Blood. Mixed into his fingers, on his suit, in his mouth.   
_   
...ance! _   
  
Broken bones and torn flesh. Torn in pieces by a longsword. His longsword.    
  
“ _...ance_!”   
  
Lance blinked his eyes open, wincing briefly in the stabbing lights as he was hit by a singular thought.   
  
“He’s up! Eyes open, I need a medic in here!”   
  
He tried to say, ‘I need to talk to Ru’al’, but it came out as, “nee’al’Rual.”   
  
“What?” Keith asked as his form swam into focus slowly. “Lance, slow down, it’s ok, we’re safe.”   
  
“Needa’ talk to Ru’al!” He tried again, grabbing Keith’s biceps.    
  
There was a pause as Keith’s grey-violet eyes, so brilliant and concerned, stared back at him. “...And call Hunter Ru’al!” He barked. “Now!”   
  
Frantically searching, Lance pulled a hand away and clumsily patted his side, shoving a hand in his belt pocket.    
  
The Ran’jun crystal was there, gleaming softly.    
  
_ What the hell... _   
  


* * *

  
  
The instant the medics had cleared him, Lance went to Ru’al, slamming his hand, and the crystal in it, on the table. “I saw Earth. Not Earth as we know it. Earth dead.” He announced without pause.    
  
“Alright.” Ru’al nodded.    
  
“I think that I saw an alternate universe. And it’s partially because of Honerva, and partially this.” Pulling his hand from the crystal, he settled back a bit.    
  
“...That’s a Ran’jun crystal.” Ru’al said, staring at it. “From the Hewin Zone.”   
  
“It was with me the whole time I was in her head, in my vision, in my pocket, through it all.” Lance growled darkly, sitting down. “And you’re gonna tell me everything you know about it. Go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because there's some misunderstanding...
> 
> Lance no longer has his Altean broadsword. A broadsword is a beating weapon that was used normally as a sharp hammer or long axe. 
> 
> Lance's sword is a *longsword.* Altean Longsword: two handed, thinner, and much more of an elegant weapon. 
> 
> Refer to chapter 9 of OBSU(ANaM) for this!!!


	11. Complications Due to Things I’ve Left Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The price of failure is often higher than the gain of victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.
> 
> Sorry kids.
> 
> No chapters for weeks and now you get this.
> 
> Bam. 
> 
> Wow. 
> 
> Shamwow, in fact.
> 
> Ok yeah im sorry ill try to get my life together.
> 
> Song is The Grand Optimist by City and Colour

Lance leaned against the back wall, arms folded as he watched the bed holding Allura.    
  
“What happened to her?” Coran demanded, looking particularly at Keith. The heart rate monitor beeped consistently, but her pressure read weak.    
  
“The entity.” Keith answered, bitter and hard. “Honerva was able to use it against her.”   
  
Leaning forward a bit, with a concerned and fearful expression, Coran started muttering. “I told her infiltrating Honerva’s mind was too dangerous.” Then his expression morphed to anger. “I told you all!”   
  
“She made a decision, of her own free will.” Lance stepped forward before Keith could hop in. “And now she’s taking the consequences. She’ll pull through. She’s too strong not to.”   
  
He slid back against the wall. “How do you know?!” Coran’s bark was interrupted by an announcement.    
  
“Paladins to the deck, calling Voltron Paladins, to the command deck.”   
  
Lance took a deep breath. _Sorry Coran._ He thought, pushing off the wall again and heading for the deck with the other Paladins.    
  
“...You really think she’ll be ok?” Pidge asked softly.    
  
“She will be.” Lance said with a nod. “She has to be. And she knows it.”   
  
Allura was reckless, strong, and independent. Almost like another idiot Lance knew all too well.   
  
He felt... responsible. Guilty. Honerva had her claws around him several times. Something was... horribly wrong with him.    
  


* * *

  
  
They pushed their way onto the command deck, where Shiro already had a star map loaded and ready for them. “How’s Allura?”   
  
“No change.” Keith sighed to him as they circled around to stand on the lower deck. “Anything happen?”   
  
At that, Shiro nodded, turning to the map. “Honerva’s been off the grid since we left Oriande... until now. We just detected a wormhole signature at coordinates beta-four-ex-seven. Unfortunately, without Allura’s ability to wormhole, we’ll never get to her.”   
  
“Even if we could, she’s ready for us. She knows we were in her head.” Lance stated darkly, looking to the map. “...This is a trap.” Red in the back of his mind made a noise like affirmation. She knew what he wanted.    
  
“Then what do you suggest?” Shiro inquired, leaning forward a bit.   
  
With a deep breath, Lance stepped forward. “The Atlas will take about two movements to get to Honerva. More, probably. But Red can make that in-“   
  
“No.” Keith cut him off. “You’re not going to go there alone.”    
  
“Not to fight, just on a scouting and observation-“   
  
“You are not going-“   
  
“If you’d just _let me do this-_ ”   
  
“Lance, _you’re not going alone!_ ” Keith emphasized in a half-shout, and Lance suddenly understood.    
  
There was a moment of tense pause, watching each other for even the slightest dip of will, until Lance dropped his gaze and stepped back.    
  
“...Thank you.” Keith said with a sigh, turning toward Shiro.   
  
While Keith and Shiro called a meeting, Lance silently slipped out. He wanted silence, blessed silence, for even a few minutes before the meeting.   
  


* * *

  
  
“We now know why Honerva retrieved Lotor’s mech.”    
  
_And Lotor_. Lance didn’t speak his mind, despite his desire to. Ru’al met his eyes from across the table, a soft, sad expression in her eyes.    
  
“Since it’s made out of the same comet ore as Voltron, it has the ability to pierce realities.” The statement was clear, a leadup. “Honerva is going to use Lotor’s mech to find her version of a perfect reality.”   
  
The hammer blow of that idea encompassed the entire place in silence.    
  
“...Perfect reality?” Romelle breathed softly, breaking the tension. “Does that exist?”   
  
“She’s searching for it now. And if it exists, she’ll find it.” Lance muttered darkly. Part of him wanted to be mad at Keith, for denying him the freedom to go watch her, but the other part was... grateful.    
  
_ You’re not going alone. _   
  
“The problem is, the trans-reality ore has been travelling between realities for millions of years, and it’s a fairly natural phenomenon. Honerva forcing that process to happen could have catastrophic side effects on this or any other reality she travels through.” Pidge explained.   
  
“So... what’s the plan?” Leaning forward, Hunk looked over the group. His desperation was something that Lance felt, but he didn’t bring up pointless things that clearly wouldn’t work.   
  
“There is no plan.” He rumbled finally, silencing the others. “We know what Honerva wants to do, but we can’t get to her. And she’s aware that we’re aware of her plans. Without Allura, we aren’t be capable of chasing her down if or when she wormholes away, and we can’t form Voltron.”   
  
“But the Raptors can form Xe’air.” Ru’al stepped forward. “And we can make it there fast. Paladin Keith?” She dipped her head to him.   
  
“We’ll prepare for battle.” Keith nodded. “We need to be ready to face Honerva.”   
  
The hopeful assistances that the others gave, their suggestions and additions to potential solutions were half-formed.    
  
Without Voltron, without Allura, they would never win against Honerva and Lotor combined. Xe’air stood a chance against Lotor alone, he knew that, but they’d need all hands on deck for both of them. Going against Honerva and Lotor with only Xe’air...   
  
At best, it would buy them a few minutes to do something. At worst, it was a death sentence with no benefits.    
  
When the meeting was closed, Lance stayed in his seat as others filed out, lit by the soft orange-yellow of the blank screen that screamed his failure.    
  
Arms folded, he stared at the table beneath him. He was as helpless as he had been when he was floating blankly, without a guide, before T’branin, before Xe’air, before he returned home...    
  
Footsteps interrupted his thoughts.    
  
Lance glanced up at Keith before the Black Paladin spoke. “...She’s going to be alright.”   
  
“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Lance responded quietly, dropping his eyes again. “...Honerva has been a force of chaos and death for 10,000 years.” The bitterness in his tone felt... almost forced. He didn’t have enough emotion to just have it flow into his words, instead he had to make it. “She could destroy every single reality she comes across, and we’re going in so _badly_ outgunned this is a suicide run at best.”    
  
“I know it’s not ideal...” Keith slid into the seat beside him. “but when has anything ever been ideal?”    
  
There was silence for a while, both of them staring blankly at the opposite wall, before Keith’s hand slid across the table, and carefully slotted into Lance’s. “...Remember when we first arrived at the Castle of Lions? When we first met Allura, and she told us we were the answer to saving the universe, but she didn’t know that for sure.”   
  
“...She drove us, a bunch of untrained kids, to fight in a war for the universe. She made us take responsibility.” Lance nodded slowly. “...And over the Galra, over the forces... So far, we were winning.”   
  
“Back then, I was cocky enough to think I was the greatest pilot in the universe. I thought I could do it alone.” The hand in Lance’s limp one squeezed, and Lance curled his fingers around Keith’s. Silence reigned for a moment, before Keith tipped his head and rested it on Lance’s shoulder. “...We’ve come a long way since then.”   
  
Lance chuckled softly, leaning on Keith in return. “...Yeah. We have.”   
  
Pulling his head away, but keeping their hands together, Keith stood up. “We haven’t lost until we’ve lost hope. I haven’t given up. And you didn’t either, when you got stuck in Sector Space.”   
  
Lance stood with him, an odd swelling in his chest. “...Then let’s take the last step.”   
  
Their hand-holding morphed to a determined handshake. Then Keith pulled him for a hug.    
  
“...And you don’t ever have to be alone again.” He added solemnly.    
  
At that, Lance froze for a second, then relaxed. “...Thank you.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Walking into the science bay, Lance noticed Ru’al immediately. She was a good half-foot taller than the two alien and one human scientist who were in lab four at the time. Her tails swept the ground as she examined something on a microscope, the Ran’jun crystal glimmering beside her.    
  
“Need any help?” He asked.    
  
Ru’al glanced up at his voice, and immediately smiled. “Yeah, actually.” She chuckled. “Can you bring me the bottle of triarylmethane dye and... the hydrochloric and muriatic acid?” She gestured behind her, going back to the microscope.   
  
It took about three seconds of looking around that Lance figure out he had no idea what any of that was.   
  
“Uh, she means the crystal violet...” One of the alien scientists, with a soft, almost fluttery voice, spoke. “And the blue bottle there, and the teal one there.”   
  
“Thank you.” Lance said to the alien, then took the stuff back to Ru’al. “Here.”   
  
“So, whatever this is made of, it’s dense.” Ru’al stated, gesturing to the microscope. “Took me ages just to get a piece off. In the meantime, I did some energy scans.”   
  
“...So... why did it...”   
  
“No idea.” Ru’al growled with a bitter tone. “...It just... did. I want to finish this disintegration tactic at it, and then I’ll start bouncing rays off it. Seeing what it absorbs.” She sighed. “...Lance, this thing doesn’t make any sense. It’s readings are all over the place. Hyperspectral, gamma, _trans-dimensional_. Whatever this is, it’s not just from Sector Space.”   
  
“What do you think it is then?”   
  
“I think it’s a hybrid metal-mineral-gem thing. With obscure, rare minerals. I almost want to say negative energy.” She sighed. “...I’ll keep running stuff on it.”   
  
“Thanks for trying, Ru’al.” He nodded with a huff, glancing to the side. They held in silence for a moment, tension at a thin point. “...We’re going to win.” He said aloud.    
  
“We better.” She murmured, glancing to the side, taking a deep breath. She paused, then turned back to him. “...Because I don’t know what we’re going to do if we don’t.”   
  


* * *

  
  
The small red beam of a fake blast landed just to his side, just where he dodged. “C’mon Rizavi, faster!” He ordered, blocking Kinkade’s shot with his shield before swinging the _unbalanced, fake_ sword toward him. “Kinkade, start dodging right, not left! Don’t be predictable! Work _with_ each other!”   
  
Working in tandem, the two started to get an edge on him, forcing him to take steps back rather than forward.    
  
Kinkade’s blast landed where his foot had been just a tick before he lifted it, and Lance found himself falling forward. Shoving off his other leg, Lance went into a dive roll, using the shield as a base, and swung the fake sword into Kinkade’s knee, dropping him to the floor.    
  
A long beep on his training vest though, announced that Rizavi had landed a fatal hit on his chest.    
  
“Good work.” Lance told them as he got up. “Nadia, be faster on the final roll and shoot. Ryan lost his leg.”   
  
Kinkade turned to Rizavi with a flat expression. “I’m a cripple now, Nadia.” He deadpanned.    
  
“Shove it up your ass.” Rizavi nudged his shoulder, pulling him to standing. “Want to go through that again?”   
  
“Not this time. I want you both to run your hand to hand sets, before anything else.” Rolling his shoulders, Lance put the fake sword away. “Then get some rest. You might get sent out tonight, so be aware, and be ready. You’re dismissed.”   
  
After a wave goodbye, the pair wandered off, leaving Lance to his business at the ring.    
  
“Hey.”    
  
Keith’s voice was soft and pained, full of regret and anger.    
  
“Keith?” Vaulting the bar that surrounded the ring, Lance walked over to the Black Paladin as he leaned against a storage box. “...What happened?”   
  
Keith’s mouth opened, air coming out, but no words followed. He shut it, then opened again, then shook his head.    
  
Pulling Keith into him was easy. Effortless, really. Protection, rage, determination all brewed in his stomach like swallowed blood, angry and sick-feeling. “...Keith, what happened?”   
  
“She killed them. Four crews of service vessels, unarmed people...” Keith’s tone had turned bitter and _furious_. “And she killed them.”   
  
Everyone knew Honerva had killed far more than four service vessels. But that wasn’t the point.   
  
“...You listened to them. Didn’t you?” He had to ask. He couldn’t get his voice to rise above a flat.    
  
For a moment, the gym, normally full of activity, seemed to go silent for Lance. Bitter, cold, just the two of them, alone.    
  
“...Yes.”   
  
Lance guided Keith from the gym without another word, back to his room, and tight to his chest. Neither spoke for a while, the only sounds that Lance could hear being their own heartbeats.    
  
He didn’t want to hear anything else.   
  


* * *

  
  
Leaving Keith back on the bridge was difficult. Keith had closed himself off a bit, just determined to plow forward, deal with hearing it.    
  
Knowing it would happen was one thing. Hearing it was a whole different ballgame.   
  
Without anything else to do, Lance found himself in the hangar.    
  
Red loomed overhead, her burgundy shape an imposing shadow over him. On her one paw, Ascua rested, tail flicking gently as she cleaned off her wings.    
  
“...Red...” Lance called to her quietly. “...This is it.”    
  
She rumbled, body shifting without disturbing the paw Ascua was resting on. Shoulders hunched, her head lowered down to him, eyes gleaming golden.    
  
“This is the final battle. _Everyone_ could die here.” He huffed bitterly. “...We could die here.”   
  
_ We have nearly died before. _   
  
“Before it was just our asses. Not _every fucking reality_.” Lance growled.    
  
_ Untrue. _   
  
There was a pause as he considered that, the implications of it. “...You’re right.”   
  
If he hadn’t gotten back, they wouldn’t be standing here. Because Keith and the others would’ve died facing Lotor.    
  
“...What should I do? Red, I...”   
  
_...What did you say, Paladin? Long ago? _   
  
It hit Lance then. He wouldn’t be leaving Red until he died.    
  
“...Chaos brings order.”   
  
She chuffed, thrusters firing slightly underneath her body.    
  
“What should we do then?”   
  
_Train._ And she gave him an idea, practice linking and moving with.   
  
Turning to the communication link, Lance touched the call button as he waved to Ascua. She jumped from Red’s paw, gliding over the floor before he lifted his arm to catch her. “Paladin Lance to bridge.” He requested shortly.    
  
“This is bridge.” Curtis’ voice answered him.    
  
“Permission to open the bay doors to the Red Lion’s hangar.” He stated, nudging Ascua outside the hangar. She didn’t seem to mind, waiting outside the door for him.   
  
There was a moment’s hesitation before he got the call back. “Permission granted.”   
  
It took only a few moments of securing everything before Lance opened the bay doors without stepping into Red. She knew exactly what he was planning, and went with it, no complaints.    
  
Red turned around of her own volition and leapt into space, Lance shutting the doors behind her, and stepping into the hall with Ascua.   
  
Walking through the ship was a bit odd when a good portion of people knew Red was in the air beside them, but he was still inside the boundaries of the ship.   
  
The B’hra all knew of his ability to fly with Red without being truly _with_ her, and acknowledged it. The humans, Lance didn’t know how much they actually knew.    
  
Stars shone through the long, unbroken window on the starboard side. It was primarily a storage hallway, wider than other hallways and deserted most of the days.    
  
Here, was where he chose his motions.    
  
Red floated soundlessly up beside the window, at enough distance that Lance could see most of her body. There was a long moment where Lance decided how he should go about that, about the tension in his body, about the tension in _Red_.   
  
He fell into a boxing stance, left foot forward, right back, arms up and guarding.    
  
In the window, Red fell into a similar position, as similar as she could get.    
  
They were off. Just a fraction, they were out of sync, not quite put together yet.    
  
Left foot, step forward, right foot shift to push off, short left jab.    
  
His heartbeat fell in time with the pulse of her energy as she made the same swing, a short, forward slash.    
  
And then they weren’t alone.    
  
Their right hand went in sync with their right paw, a wide slash, overhand. Their right thruster fired as their right foot slid forward, adjusting them to face an enemy to the back.    
  
They flipped, righting themselves as they planted their feet back on the cold metal, unforgiving in the landing, body shifting to adjust for the returned strain of weight.   
  
Right foot, paw, spinning around and dropping the heel, claws, switching the drive from strike to planted, metal floor, open space, thrusters, shoe-grips.    
  
Equal, unchanged, unbroken.    
  
One and the same, pieces of a whole.    
  
Left paw, foot, rising and slashing downward, switching from planted to strike, void, air, claws, toes.    
  
Their heartbeat, pulse, spreading energy around their bodies, every atom and cell moving with the rest.    
  
Lance was the Lion.   
  
Red was the Paladin.    
  
There was no separate thought. No emotion, just the moment, the breath in their lung and the quintessence in their core.    
  
_ ”You, Paladin...” _   
  
Left foot, left paw.   
  
_ ”Fighter...” _   
  
Downslash, overhand punch.    
  
_ ”Are worthy....” _   
  
Right paw, right arm.   
  
_ ”...of a conquerer’s place.” _   
  
Claws. Sword.    
  
They separated, Lance’s mind emptied of emotion and pain. Red’s mind emptied of programming and machinery.    
  
He stood, she floated, breathing or getting energy back to nonessentials. He rubbed his chest, over the scarred line of his damaged skin, she revved her thrusters down, adjusting to the lightness of not moving.    
  
“Red.”   
  
_ Yes. _   
  
“...It’s time for us to fight. For everyone.”    
  


* * *

  
  
Lance was looking at a star map with Keith, patterning their next possible action to get to Altea. “We could take this route...”   
  
“She’ll just get away.” Keith sighed.    
  
Ascua perked up when the door slid open and Allura stepped inside, led by Pidge.    
  
“Where is she?”   
  
“...It’s great to have you back.” Keith offered in return to Allura’s demand. “How are you feeling?”   
  
“A little weak, but I’ll manage.” Her stature was set, driven. She wouldn’t be phased by anything.    
  
Keith nodded before continuing. “I hate to throw all this on you at once, but we don’t have much time.” The grim statement made Lance’s heart tense into a dark ball. “We need to get to Altea’s coordinates immediately. Honerva is already there.”   
  
“Veronica, open up a channel to the Yellow Lion.” Shiro ordered.   
  
“Comms active.”   
  
“Hunk, this is the Atlas. What’s your status?”   
  
Hunk reported that they were having some issues on the crystal, but Coran hopped in to reassure them that the crazy plan Hunk mentioned was sane.    
  
Somehow, Lance had more faith in Hunk’s words than Coran’s.   
  
“Do what you must.” Allura rumbled. “I can wormhole you to our location whenever you’re ready.”   
  
“Allura! You’re ok! Thank the ancients...” Coran cheered.    
  
There was little pause before Shiro touched the intercom. “Attention crew. Ready the Atlas for wormhole jump. MFE Squadron, prepare for launch on my command. This is not a drill.”   
  
Allura turned and left, a wormhole opening just ticks later.   
  
And then they came into view of Altea.   
  
Oriande, or at least the castle thereof, floated before them, it’s walls and peaks high and bright.    
  
At the top, stood Lotor’s mech, alongside one other thing. Honerva’s new beast.    
  
“What’s she doing?” Keith asked, eyes narrowing at the still mechs.   
  
“I don’t know. But we’re going to stop her.”   
  
“Paladins!” Without further prompting, Keith called to them. “To your Lions.”   
  
For a moment, Lance hesitated. He turned to Keith. His eyes, his hair, his face. Every detail, he absorbed.    
  
Then he turned and ran toward Red’s hangar.   
  
Launching with Red was effortless, just as it always had been, Grey swinging his long body out with her, roaring to the other Raptors.    
  
Xe’air was formed in seconds, lunging forward at the first of three Altean Robeasts.   
  
They met in midair, just as Lance leapt for the next one. He dodged a blast, but was thrown back by a slashing blade.    
  
Right foot forward, and bite to the arm.    
  
“I can’t get through!” Pidge called, just as the Robeast shoved Lance back.    
  
Red’s jaw crunched the pieces of metal she had torn free, albeit small. “They’re not gonna let us.”    
  
“Then let us draw their fire.” Shiro’s voice was level and prepared.    
  
“Copy that. Xe’air, Paladins, fall back to me!” The order in Keith’s voice was unmistakable, and Lance swirled to his right side. “Let’s take another pass!”   
  
Xe’air lunged ahead of the others, roaring as it’s claws flashed forward.    
  
When it hit the first Robeast, the sickening screech of metal on metal rang through the comms, Ru’al’s lighting up with the noise.    
  
Red wove her way out of an onslaught of laser fire, just in time to see a beam of white-blue streak from the Atlas, and straight toward Oriande.   
  
The energy impacted the central spire, releasing the other fractals from their poles, rising and expanding.    
  
An extra fractal pattern appeared above the premade four, gleaming with energy.    
  
“...what... what is she...”   
  
And then one of the Robeasts went rogue, firing on it’s own people, at a spire.    
  
The fractal abruptly closed, fading into nonexistence as the Atlas lost power. “Shit, they drained the Atlas.” Lance hissed.   
  
“Fall back to the Atlas!” Keith barked, Black swirling to it’s side.    
  
A wormhole, alone in the silent space, opened up, and a _Balmera_ floated through.   
  
The orders were switched immediately. “Guard the Balmera! Allura, get in the air.”   
  
There was a pause as Lance, Pidge and Xe’air turned around, keeping an eye on their asses to ensure no sneak attacks...   
  
Only for violet spikes to shoot past them, impacting the Balmera at force. It’s wailing filled Lance’s mind until he could hardly hear his own thoughts, could hardly _focus_.   
  
“NO!” He roared, lunging for Honerva.    
  
The first blast was dodged, but the second one was taken. “Lance, pull back!”   
  
“You’re gonna get yourself killed!” Hunk shouted with Keith.    
  
He obeyed, as much as it hurt. As much as it hurt him to restrain himself, to restrain Red, he let Yellow and Black take point.   
  
Every time Keith and Hunk launched at Honerva, they couldn’t get close enough. They could _never_. Get close enough.   
  
The Robeast who had blown the tower out earlier lunged for Honerva from the back, giving Lance the brief sensation of hope, before he stamped it down.   
  
Fortunate. Considering Honerva murdered her.   
  
And then Lotor’s mech... melted, and pressed into every groove and crevice of Honerva’s witch-beast, growing, building, expanding.   
  
The new thing that stood before them was bigger, and far worse. It’s clawed wing-pieces lay themselves in a ring, sparking as they spun.    
  
“...She’s going to go through universes.” Lance realized quietly.   
  


* * *

  
  
In a corner of the labs, alone, a test lay running, blipping on it’s extra battery power, dim and quiet.   
  
‘TEST COMPLETE’.   
  
‘NEGATIVE ENERGY CONFIRMED. DARK ENERGY CONFIRMED. 93%’   
  
The screen shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx bye
> 
> love u all  
> not very talkative today srry
> 
> comments are my life.


	12. Hello, My Name is Mr. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for every universe, every reality, begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> BOY HOWDY HERE WE GO
> 
> 1 real chapter left! Are you hype?
> 
> The song is Mr. Fear by SIAMES

The crackling of energy was what prompted Lance to pull away from Honerva’s mech, Red shifting warily underneath him. The blows had weakened her, but unlike the others, she was up.

 

“Paladins, Hunters, report status.”

 

“I’m standing.” Lance replied immediately, watching the black and violet creature observe the spinning blades in preparation for...

 

He refused to think of that.

 

“I am as well.” Ru’al rumbled.

 

A static crackle preceded Pidge. “I’m offline.”

 

Hunk’s voice ran through the comms next. “I’ve gotten an emergency call out.” He stated cryptically, then paused. “Uh, guys... are you seeing this?”

 

The violet blades spun faster, filling the area with a magenta-white gleam, forcing Lance to squint. It glowed with the force of a small star, forcing those who were moving to back up, pull themselves down. 

 

“That’s how she’s getting in.” The Green Paladin’s breath came as a punched-out gasp. 

 

“What do you mean?” Keith’s question sounded distant as Lance stared at the mech. 

 

“Honerva! She’s using those wings to pierce the barriers between realities! It’s her entry point!”

 

_Then that’s what gets hit._ Lance thought, leaning to the side as Red swirled along the lower strip of the battlefield, close to a meteor.

 

Orange, lean body gleaming like a bloody sunset in Honerva’s glow, landed beside him.

 

“You ready?” The Paladin called to the Hunter. 

 

“This is a little different than taking on a Galra battleship.” Cov’rn admitted darkly.

 

“It is.” Grey’s body hit a rock on the other side of Honerva’s mech. “But we don’t have time to consider that. Lance, you need to get the Ran’jun crystal. Something about it interacts with realities.”

 

“Copy that.”

 

The call that the Yellow Lion was back online came just in time, as Lance took a daring step forward, waiting for the right moment to lunge for the Atlas. 

 

And then the Altean Robeasts shot for the Atlas. 

 

“My Lion’s responding!”

 

“Cov’rn, the left!” An instant switching objectives occurred as Grey spun to pounce on the right Robeast, Lance shifting into formation with Keith.

 

“Allura, there’s a grey crystal in the science bay, do you have time to get it?” The question was desperate, but Ru’al was right.

 

“Got it!”

 

“Can you get to your Lion? We’re gonna need Voltron.” Keith’s voice was strong and steady as ever. 

 

“Hold on, I’m coming!”

 

The rest of the Raptors shot up, and then lunged for the Robeasts as Lance pushed Red forward, toward Honerva. The others had their orders. His mission was to figure out how to fix this.

 

The order to keep the Robeasts distracted was distant, as he shot past the Black Lion. “C’mon then.” Lance snarled low in his throat, firing toward one of the Robeasts, being tracked by three of the Raptors. 

 

When Yellow’s bulky upper body became... bulkier, and smashed it straight into Grey’s waiting claws, Lance almost couldn’t help the grin that came to his face. 

 

Cutting through Lance’s pleasure at Grey’s claws in metal, came words he never needed to hear. “Guys, I’m going in to stop Honerva!”

 

“KEITH NO!” 

 

When the ball of black-violet magic trapped Keith, Lance felt the full brunt of Keith’s agony, wailing into his headset. 

 

Her fist slammed down on the Black Lion’s body, throwing Keith into a discordant loop, no further noise in the comms. “Fuck me... Hunk! Pull Black out of the way, Pidge, see if you can aim for the portal, but focus on getting Keith out of the firing line!”

 

“Got it!”

 

Red shot forward in a dizzying loop, but Lance’s heart was ice in his chest, brain not even tilting at the speed. “You and me.” He whispered. He couldn’t tell if he was speaking to the woman in the cockpit, or Red. 

 

Her hand, clawed and dark like the space around them, reached for him, but Lance held, waiting until he could just see the tips of violet around her-

 

Thrusters fired as angle changed, abruptly dipping to the opposite side of their initial aim, around the back of the mech’s arm. Lance didn’t even feel when the overlap had turned his head into _their_ head. Her teeth, his fangs, her hands, his thrusters. 

 

Their mouth opened with a touch of their fingers, unleashing their fire up Honerva’s forearm as the achingly slow beast struggled to get a lock on them. A flick of their eyes, a twist of their neck, dropped them around the other side of Honerva’s arm, upside-down in a violent shift, streaking yet more fire across the chest. 

 

Pidge’s grunt though, and a pained cry to ‘fall back’ by Keith, said that time was up, and his gamble had failed. 

 

_...It’s failed in more ways than one_. Lance thought as they fired the back thrusters, shooting them into the sky above Honerva. 

 

For a moment, they were a tableau, a fly facing a dragon, Red’s back arched as she floated briefly higher above Honerva’s terrifying beast. Fire brewing in Red’s jaws, magic on Honerva’s claws, Red’s golden gaze locked onto the beast’s unseeing, blank one. 

 

Red’s paw reached forward, slow enough to be a caress, claws at waiting rather than ready. Prepared for an escape, rather than a fight. Lance could feel the breath in his lungs, the heat of Red’s flames, the rolling power in his throat. 

 

The opening jaw, the fire that licked his tongue and cheeks and teeth, whispering against his throat with a tingling-burn sensation that reminded him of eating too many hot peppers. 

 

Magic sizzled his side, Red’s side, the skin, the paint. He had no choice. ‘Take the hit’ was his only option, and it gave him no hesitation. Pain wasn’t a delusion, and it wasn’t false. Pain was real, the key, the proof that one was still alive. 

 

When he held his breath, and his shadow passed over, he see her through the cockpit. 

 

Honerva, eyes narrowed in cold rage, staring at him furiously. 

 

He had no doubt that she could see him as well.

 

Her power, her will, was equal to his, and for his effort, pain would be his reward. 

 

When time went back to normal, fire spread across Honerva’s cockpit as claws impacted his side, pain exploding through his body like the first crash landing. 

 

The Atlas’ great, white form crashed into Honerva’s mech as Green tried to go closer to Red, as Lance and the Lion tried to pick themselves up.

 

“Lance! Get up, Allura’s out! We need Voltron!”

 

“I’m coming.” He groaned, feeling Red’s shoulder and back cry agony at him. Red shook herself out as well, struggling to regain a proper stance when her body was...

 

Five slashes. Upper arm, shoulder, and three on the side. 

 

Red growled at him. They’d have time later. His fireball had bought Keith time, the Atlas time.

 

“Form Voltron!”

 

* * *

 

 

The sword was formed wordlessly, as was the shield. 

 

“Remember, their weapons can siphon our energy! Avoid a direct hit.” Keith instructed. 

 

One of the Robeasts glanced off their shield, swept away by energy that blew past. The second one locked swords with them. 

 

“Pidge, arm cannon!”

 

The shield fell away as Lance held the Altean at bay, then blew them off, violently. 

 

Which was when a shadow fell on the Robeast, and Xe’air, in it’s multicoloured, chaotic glory, descended with a mad shriek. 

 

Lance flinched when one Robeast blocked a surprise strike from the second combatant. 

 

“What the...”

 

“Stop! Do not hurt them!” The Altean in the defending Robeast pleaded. “They are misguided, much like I was. We all were!” 

 

That was an easy strike to calculate, and Lance carved apart the body. 

 

“Pilot capsule still intact.” Keith reassured the new Altean. 

 

A violet blast spun around the area, the second enemy Robeast unleashing a hailstorm in an attempt to crowd them into a corner.

 

Xe’air crashed into the Robeast again, rear claws settling into the hips, front on the shoulders. There was a tension in Xe’air’s back, before their spine shifted, and the Robeast was torn in half. 

 

“Final Robeast down!” Keith called, nodding to Ru’al as they whirled past, back to the portal. “Hunk... Form cannon!”

 

There was a flash of light, and-

 

* * *

 

 

“...has pierced realities.”

 

Lance groaned softly, his head coming up as slowly and quietly as possibly. His vision swam, body shifting to the side. He looked up just in time to see Honerva call her wings back, and dive into the portal. 

 

“We’re going in. Atlas, on me.” Keith growled. 

 

Coran sounded nervous when he replied. “Er, the Atlas can’t do that.”

 

“Coran’s right. It isn’t made out of the same ore. It can’t traverse realities.”

 

“Then we’re going in alone.”

 

“Actually, that appears to be problematic as well.” The interruption came from Slav. 

 

“What?”

 

“The statistical probability that Voltron will win in a battle against Honerva in a one-on-one battle is well below improbable.”

 

Allura spoke up next. “We’ll have a better chance than if we don’t try at all.”

 

“And we’ll go with you.” Ru’al called, Xe’air righting itself as it’s head turned to Voltron. Xe’air’s gaze suddenly pulled up, though, when gleams of light came across the galaxy. “What..?”

 

“...Balmera.”

 

Gleaming like the sun, the Balmera started transferring energy, forming a brilliant ring of blue that washed over Lance with a cool heat. 

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s a convuldrum, the converging of Balmera.” 

 

“What... called them here?”

 

The love, the adoration, the brilliance in Hunk’s voice, when he spoke the next word made Lance grin. “...Shay.”

 

Abruptly, energy impacted the three mechs, causing everyone to cry out in surprise and shock as Voltron was drawn in, into the chest, across the torso, and Xe’air was slid into the back, across the shoulders. 

 

The light, washing over and _through_ Red, made her feel weightless. Lance’s heart washed out, into his throat, despite the air that he took into his lungs. There was a chanting, a humming, a thrum of power like nothing else. A calling, in his heart, a calling to become. 

 

For once in their time as Paladin, the universe had decided to be kind. It felt eternal. Joy and hatred, love and apathy curling in his body like a dance, perfectly in balance. 

 

They became a pyramid, it’s tip only as strong as it’s base. 

 

When the blast, when the energy faded away, all that was left was... _Them._

 

“...Whoa...”

 

“I don’t know what just happened... But...” Pidge gasped.

 

“The Balmera preformed the same ritual that Honerva did.” Allura’s voice was stunned, amazed, tearful even, with joy. 

 

Red and Orange moved as one, bringing their five-fingered, clawed hand close to their face, slowly curling the fingers in, and out. 

 

Neon’s white tail swished around long, heeled feet, tipped in claws that could rend metal like paper. 

 

They shifted a much more maneuverable body, Indigo’s lower body acting as an additional support and spine. 

 

For a while, no one could speak a word, just floating and _feeling_ , the tips of their fingers, the ends of their clawed boots.

 

“...Let’s stop Honerva.” Keith breathed darkly. 

 

“Agreed.” Ru’al’s rumble sounded deeply beside Keith.

 

“Coran, secure the area, suppress this rift.” Ever the captain, Shiro made the order clean and quick. 

 

Their war cry of determination sounded like a scream, a roar, and a human howl.

 

And it only gave Lance a sensation like hell itself was after him. 

 

“This is...” 

 

“An alternate Altea!”

 

“We need to move!” Ques interrupted sharply. 

 

Wor’av spoke up next. “This reality is crumbling as well.”

 

“How come it’s disintegrating so quickly?!” Hunk exclaimed, as Lance looked around. 

 

“Those wings created a sort of cosmic tunnel in one blast. The rift must lead directly to the reality that...”

 

“That she’s been looking for.” Tiap finished. 

 

Shiro’s voice was grim. “And any reality that those wings bored through is falling apart.”

 

”We have to keep going!” Keith ordered, shoving them through the next rift. 

 

The next world was being consumed faster still, like a white-hot fire. No soft, welcoming warmth. Just an end. 

 

“All these innocent lives... there’s no limit to what Honerva will do, to get what she wants.” Allura whispered, shock and horrified awe in her voice. 

 

“ _That’s why we need to stop her._ ” Keith’s voice overlapped with Shiro’s, which in turn, overlapped with Ru’al’s. The three leaders didn’t even notice. 

 

The thrusters fired, and once again, they were diving through the rift, Lance’s hands tightening on the sticks that guided Red.

 

“...Even then... I fear she’s started a chain reaction that can never be undone.”

 

The world melted away into another world, and he felt a weight settle on his lap.

 

When he looked down, the Ran’jun crystal lay between his legs. “...what-“

 

The Atlas-Voltron-Xe’air creature snapped it’s head back as a wing impacted the head, throwing Lance into the seat, and the Ran’jun crystal to the side. He swore, reflexes snapping him to snatch the crystal from the air. 

 

“Countermeasures!” Keith yelled, but not before Honerva had the time to pin them down, then tail-slap them into the floor. 

 

“C’mon...” Panting, Lance shifted his weight, and brought himself back up. 

 

The next call, he was expecting. “Form sword!”

 

Lance was the one to pull it out. 

 

It was effortless, light and thin as an extension of his own arm. A two-handed longsword, like his own Bayard, not a broadsword. He moved up in the pyramid, closer to Keith and Ru’al, their ability with swords as well as his own.

 

When Honerva’s wings became a dark, spined halo, dark quintessence that they had no combat for gleaming, Lance brought up their arms. 

 

The bombardment of violet lasers that fell upon their mech was chaos, but Allura, Hunk, A’dajo and Ques knew what they were doing, shooting gracefully to the side before the eyes on the mech’s chest gleamed, a beam of blue just cutting past Honerva’s shoulder.

 

She pounced like a demon, all strange angles and torn shapes, tail whipping them to the ground before two wings slammed into their arms. 

 

Pain, dragging, agonizing pain. Screaming agony, stabbing through his mind, his body. Their reward, as darkness closed in on the sky. 

 

_This is where it ends for you!_ Lance heard her, somewhere deep in his mind. 

 

She turned, and simply flew off, as they struggled to move.

 

Panting, jaw twisting in rage and torn anger, he focused. He could feel them, trying to move, discordant and searching. So Lance shoved first. “We need... to get up.”

 

“...I can’t move.” 

 

“The ship’s not responding.” Shiro grunted, just as bitter as Lance. 

 

“Honerva, she’s absorbed all our strength...” Allura murmured, sounding dead and hopeless.

 

“This is it.” Pidge murmured, violet edges burning away the world around them. “It’s over.”

 

“Horseshit.” Lance snarled, shoving again. “We’re not out until she rattles us to death inside our Lions.”

 

It was Ru’al who pushed back first, energy jolting at the force of her movement. 

 

“...Lance is right.” With that, Keith shoved into them, bringing up another spike. “Zarkon. Sendak. Lotor.” He listed. “We’ve saved the universe over and over, but now we’re needed _everywhere_.” 

 

Shiro shoved at the same time that Ques and Cov’rn did, ramming the energy up. 

 

“So this isn’t the end just yet.”

 

Lance slammed into the energy, shoving like it was the largest thing he had ever moved. 

 

Red moved with him. Then Orange followed suit. Black, Yellow, Grey, Neon.

 

“...We need to get back up, and stop Honerva, once and for all.”

 

They rotated, slow and painful, agonizingly slow. 

 

“Fire boosters!”

 

Roaring into the air at the speed of a comet, they raced the edge of violet, closer and closer, nearer and nearer to the edge of quiet, nearer and nearer to the darkness, to the silence, to the-

 

“Lance, sword!” Cov’rn shouted abruptly. 

 

He didn’t hesitate, bringing the blade up. It blazed with blue fire, roaring from the hilt to the tip, like entering the quintessence field.

 

They drove it, tip first, straight into the closing rift, caught. 

 

“...O-ok, what now?” Hunk asked, voice shaky, scared of the closing dark. 

 

“I-I don’t... know.” Panting, Keith stared at the tiny hole that was left. 

 

Something felt cold and hot all at once at Lance’s side, burning through his Paladin undersuit and freezing his skin. 

 

He was quick to rip it out of the pocket, and drop it to the floor.

 

The Ran’jun crystal, gleaming with restrained energy, as though charged. 

 

“...Ru’al, the Ran’jun crystal, it’s...”

 

He picked up the crystal. It didn’t burn him this time. 

 

Within it’s depths, he could see something growing. Something that reached out for Voltron, for Xe’air, for the Atlas. 

 

When it started stinging, cold as snow, Lance dropped it, and it melted into the floor. 

 

Ice and fire raced up his spine, stabbing through his brain almost painfully. Lance’s mouth opened in a ragged gasp, barely holding the sword into the rift as the air punched from his lungs, and then returned with a forced expansion. 

 

The air in his lungs felt cold, electrical, like a thunderstorm in his chest. He couldn’t help but cough, trying to dislodge it, but nothing moved.

 

“Lance, what was that?!”

 

“T-the Ran’jun crystal, just did something.” He coughed.

 

“Guys, we have-“ Pidge hacked for a moment, but then stopped. “We have _negative energy_ in us now.”

 

“...Can we use it?” Keith questioned, staring at the sword, still resisting the closing circle. 

 

Pidge made a disbelieving noise. “We’re _surrounded_ in it! We’re a conduit!”

 

That was all Lance had to know. 

 

With a roar, and a swipe, he tore a slice through the nothing, large enough for them to fit through, and when the boosters fired them into another universe, Honerva descending from the clouds, Lance didn’t snarl. He didn’t swear, or curse her.

 

He felt rage. But it was cold. 

 

She would learn what her Druid had created of him. Of all of them.

 

When his wrist rolled, and the sword tip made a short circle, Lance felt the readiness. 

 

_ Chaos brings order. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for including the voltron/atlas thing, but I actually kinda liked the way it looked! I figure with a little more explanation, we could have it be awesome.
> 
> So uh... here. 
> 
> Xe'air, Voltron, Atlas... all together. It's in a way, hellish.
> 
> Tho, Honerva's pretty fuckin tough, especially with her witch abilities so.... Everyone's had a lot of shit about the Ran'jun crystal. So, start guessing, kids.
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood


	13. I Know You by the State of Your Hands/Was Never Much, but We Made the Most (Welcome Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS FINALLY HAPPENING
> 
> Wow it's been a ride guys! Start to end, this was a months long project inspired by Voltron and one bored evening, then driven by you guys, who've stuck with it until the end. 
> 
> Holy shit, it's an honour.
> 
> The songs for today are The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie by Colter Wall for the first half, and Welcome Home by Radical Face on the second half. 
> 
> Being honest, this chapter was a monster, from start to finish. I hope you like it though.
> 
> So, this is the final storyline chapter. Read the end notes for what you can do now.

Honerva’s hand lifted to point at the innocent Alteans below them, and Lance threw the sword to meet the beam of violet, it’s tip buried in the dirt.

The energy roared off, forming a dome that bathed the area in light.

When Honerva cut off the energy beam, Lance noticed with satisfaction that no damage had been done.

Then they jerked back as Keith noticed Honerva coming for them, pouncing in silence. While Ru’al, Keith and Shiro worked to get them to stop skidding, Lance and Cov’rn drove their clawed hand into Honerva’s shoulder, ripping through metal.

“We have to get the fight as far away from here as-“

“Dodge!” Yelped Pidge as Honerva lifted an arm, a thin blade extending from her wrist.

Hunk, Ques, A’dajo and Allura swerved them out of the way, shoving upright and jetting to the plains away from the city.

When they landed, Lance brought Red up to catch the sword buried in the ground, it’s grip falling into their palm as they readied themselves. “Lance, get ready.” Keith growled as Honerva charged.

She swung her sword with the speed and power of a charging bull, but a deft flick disengaged their blades as she flipped overtop of them.

The next blow came without warning or technique, Lance catching the sword with his own. For a moment, a brush came to his mind, a touch.

Surprise gave him pause, and her tail wrapped around their ankle, pulling them off their feet. Everyone gave a furious shout, as she rose into the air, wing-blades converging into a drill.

“Lance, guard!”

The words were almost unnecessary, Lance bringing the sword up without hesitation.

Honerva’s drill slammed into them, and Lance felt Hunk and Tiap brace the other elbow against the dirt, holding the sword above their chest, guarding the leaders, the body.

Then he felt it.

Red’s mind went sharp, painfully so, and Orange went the same, as a slot opened beside him.

“M-my Bayard slot is open!” He panted.

“Do it!” Keith roared in response, and Lance slammed the Bayard into the slot, feeling something grab to his _soul_ as he did. Reaching back to the thing, Lance turned the Bayard, and _pulled_.

The power that flowed through him was like a cold river, slamming over his body and prickling his skin, air vanishing from his lungs as _it_ formed.

It was smooth and seamless, blue-coloured energy stretching and pulling into a single, long and perfect barrel, it’s body wrapped around their shoulder, the _right_ shoulder.

Lance could feel himself shifting up in the pyramid, higher even than when he had the sword, Cov’rn moving with him.

It’s forming glow was painful to look at, cold and sharp, but slowly, the energy started to fade, flowing toward the tip of the barrel, gathering in a ball that was _shrinking_ instead of growing.

The display that shifted across Red’s screen was the exact same thing that crossed his gaze when he raised his sniper to his face.

He didn’t think about it, breath held, instinct focusing the crosshairs on Honerva’s mech’s neck.

When the beam of fire-gold exploded from the small ball at the tip of the gun, Lance was expecting the pressure on his arm, the recoil that was cushioned by Cov’rn’s confident grip, and the cold, startling confidence.

Honerva’s head snapped back, sending her toppling over with a torn and ragged cut that glanced across the neck, and toward the left shoulder. A nearly direct hit that would’ve cut the neck apart had it been in the perfect space.

The sniper melted away, Lance and Cov’rn falling back to their normal places with simultaneous gasps for air.

 _Christ_... Lance thought as Keith and Ru’al briefly took over, punching Honerva’s mech through a small hillside.

He got his breath back, just in time to snap their arm to the side and catch the sword that came to his hand effortlessly.

Bringing it up with a snarl, Lance went to drive it through Honerva’s chest, movements effortless, but slow.

“Let’s finish this.” Allura snarled.

The thing that had been an itch in his mind abruptly broke through. “ _NO_!” Honerva roared in his head, sending a spike of pain through his brain.

And through his spine.

All of them howled in agony, their minds crushing down Lance’s own. Chaos greeted him anywhere he could turn, desperation making him struggle, writhe against the pain, purely an animal reaction.

A shadow, cold and _silent_ , swept over him with a welcoming wave of non-agony, and Lance’s voice tapered off without his permission, lungs depleted and begging for oxygen, body collapsing into welcoming unconsci-

* * *

 

The first sensation was wind, soft and light as a lover on a late morning, whispering grasses in his ear as he opened his eyes, blinking in the light.

For a moment, a sun, yellow as Earth’s own, blinded him before he raised an arm to guard from it.

Pushing up, Lance wiped his face with his other hand, trying to make sense of everything. His head was filled with cotton, blank and placid, but also tired and confusing.

What had he been doing? Why was... Where was he?

Looking around, Lance traced eyes over the shimmering green-gold grasses of the field in which he lay, dipping down beside him, toward a smooth, clear blue lake, deep and wide. It’s navy depths spoke of somewhere deep enough for a...

A Lion of Voltron to rest.

 _Red?_ Lance called mentally. He received no response, not even a touch of her.

“...You truly chose a beautiful place for your sanctuary.”

He whipped around to see Honerva, in all her regal, emotionless glory, staring out across the plains, the gilded leaves sweeping around her legs.

“...What are you doing here?” With a threatening rumble, Lance rotated to his knees, one hand on the ground and the other at his hip, for his weapons.

His Bayard and Shin’shi were gone.

She didn’t answer. “You were never supposed to survive this place.” She said instead. “...It was destined to be your grave. Alone and broken.”

The conversational, curious tone, got his attention. “...Sector Space, you mean.” A half-question. A confirmation.

“Yes, that is what it’s called.” Honerva nodded, still staring out to the plains. “...A pocket universe, in a universe.”

“Pocket universe?” Using one leg, he boosted to standing and carefully stepped up beside her, not certain what this meant.

She nodded. “It was a test. To kill the Champion, really. A direct impact wouldn’t’ve killed him, but to be trapped, forced to kill... That would break anyone.”

Lance’s jaw twisted in bitter rage and irritation. “...and yet here I am.”

“And yet, here you are.” Honerva repeated coolly, turning to face him properly. Her eyes were that of a scientist’s, a surgeon, eager to dissect a subject. “...I had a hypothesis you would bow before the pressures.”

“I didn’t.” Hands tightening at his side, tendons sharper, harder, a man used to holding a gun for hours, or a sword for just as long.

“You did not.” Honerva agreed. “...It was most impressive.” And then the air around her hand rippled, a black blade stretching from her palm, dark magic coalescing into a solid. Lance shot backward with a curse, raising his arms defensively.

They were coated in fabric rather than armour, Lance noting the difference right before a blade sliced across the back of his arms, throwing him to the side as his arms blazed with pain.

“Fuck!” Lance hissed, holding his arms to his body defensively. Blood leaked down the sides, coating everything straight down to his elbows.

Struggling upright, Lance tried to defend again, feeling her blade cut through his skin again, a brand.

It tossed him to the side, panting as shaky arms tried to refuse shoving his weight.

He managed to shove away from her again, but not before an edge cut through  his left upper leg.

That prompted a roll to retreat, body screaming at him to just lay down, the pain was enough. Lance, though... Mentally, physically, Lance had been in pain for too long, and as much as it hurt, it did eventually stop. Like a whip upon already-beaten flesh.

Cut, after cut, after cut, strikes counted like the condemned man, taking his punishment with his sentence.

But each time, he stood back up.

He stood up and panted, he stood and bled on the golden grasses, staring back at his tormentor, the reason for his trip through Hell.

Shifting his weight, Lance tried to take a breath-

Pain. Cutting straight through to his soul, carved the same line that had been burned on him by a Galra ship.

He collapsed, lungs heaving through his spasming chest, heart pounding loudly in time with the red glow that throbbed through his eyelids.

_Get up._

A shadow fell over his body, a blade coming close.

_Get up!_

Lance shoved.

He shoved a brutalized arm underneath his bleeding chest, ignoring the explosions of black across his gaze, lack of oxygen taking it’s toll.

When he stood, Honerva’s look of stunned shock was _glorious_. “How are you not broken!?” She roared at him finally, when he took his weight onto his right side, offsetting the more damaged side, feeling like a puppet, strings sliced to pieces.

“...There’s somethin’ about us... Humans...” He panted, dropping his right hand to his side, feeling the energy collect around his fingers as his left hand held the  bloody tear in his chest shut. “...We’re pretty fuckin’ determined.” The memories started to come back, of Realities, of everything. “And frankly...”

His Bayard burst to life in his hand, his longsword, brilliant and thin, forming in his palm. “I’d rather die standing, then live kneeling.”

Before she could reply, he lunged forward with a vicious swing, catching her off-guard and driving her sword tip into the dirt.

She staggered back, eyes wide with fear, barely bringing up her blade to counter his own swing.

Left foot, step forward, right foot shift to push off, short left stab.

It was a deadly dance, the sharp screech and ring of crashing blades filling the peaceful meadow like a broken melody.

Honerva went for a swing, and Lance went as if to parry.

Then he let go of the grip, bringing his left arm to take the blow.

Her blade crashed into bone, cracking his arm, but the pain gave him focus, sharpness like nothing else, thrusting forward as he twisted his wrist and-

And his sword found it’s target, between her ribs, through her chest...

Through her heart.

For a moment, she just stared, a choking beast, eyes bulging at him.

The meadow shattered like glass, the witch melting from his blade, mouth caught in a scream, and Lance fell into a void of nothing, just as loud as-

* * *

 

“You returned, Paladin.”

Lance sat up with a gasp, panting as he searched the area for the owner of that voice.

Sendak, in his full glory, stood above him.

“...You’re dead.”

“And you are dying.”

That got Lance to shut up for a short period of time.

“...You need to get up.”

“Why do you care if I get up?” Lance snarled at him, fear and rage brewing in his lungs.

“I wanted to rule the universe. That cannot be done without a universe to rule.” Sendak turned around, walking away with his hands behind his back, military stance. “...We are very alike.“

“I am nothing like you.” The hiss was bitter, vengeful. “I killed you.”

“Which is exactly why you are like me.” Sendak stopped, and carefully slid on his feet to face Lance again. “Violence is the language of animals. And we are, beings like us. Conquerors, but animals. Not fit for civility. So you must get up.”

“...You’re dead. And you’re not coming back.” He stated, not that it had an effect.

Sendak hummed, almost out of pity. “Haven’t you learned by now, Paladin?” He asked, leaning closer. “I exist forever, as a reminder of what you have become. Can you hear your heart? Racing, like a helpless Fantek at the jaws of a Grynk. Your fear of me is more than your mind can make, so it exists in your soul. You fear what you will become.” His face twisted into a terrifying grin. “...You can’t kill me in any way that matters.”

Recoiling, Lance stared up at Sendak as he laughed. _...God..._

“...Now wake, Paladin. I’ll see you again. But it’s not your time.”

* * *

 

Voltron’s hand, Red’s hand, Lance’s hand fell on the spike buried in their stomach. His hand tightened, viciously, feeling the energy that burned his palm, burned his body, and with a scream, he tore it out.

The air that returned to his lungs with the next inhale felt like blood, coating his body, his mind, power and heat and fury.

Shiro’s shout came up next, and the others followed suit quickly, tearing the wings away and dumping them on the ground.

“We can’t let her get away! Thrusters!”

They shot upward, diving through the light that her wings had torn through space and time, and into-

Darkness.

Oh darkness, and silence, with a constant energy.

For a moment, Lance blacked out, coming back in what felt like an instant, to Keith asking if they were alright.

“I’m good.”

“Here.” Pidge added.

When Lance glanced up again though, it was to see veins, spread out from a single ball of light. They stretched, some unseen body, reaching from a heart that gleamed with purity and yet, such pain.

“...Does anyone have eyes on Honerva?” Keith asked.

A grunt came from Ru’al. “Negative.”

Lance slowly rotated to look around the area. “...Where are we?”

“I’m not... not sure.” Allura murmured gently, searching to stare as well.

 _“This, is the beginning!"_ Honerva’s voice, deep and sharp and furious, came from nearby.

They spun around with various noises of anger and fear.

“... _And the end_.” The proclamation preceded Honerva slamming into them, knocking them from the real object of her attack; one of the veins that spread nearby.

The subsequent explosion that the heart spread out, hit Lance like a car.

_”Jurvan, wait up!” An Altean called to another alien, as they-_

_“Here, Fayban, try this formula.” An Olkari instructed a Galra, silent and simple and-_

“Did you all see that?” Allura breathed abruptly, breaking through to Lance’s mind, confused and hurt by the onslaught. “These strands are...”

“The only remaining realities left in existence.” Lance inferred, turning a bit to stare.

“This place... is the source of time... o-of space, of...”

“...Everything.”

“I... Will end this...” Honerva snarled. “Once and for all!”

She raised her arms, and swept twin beams of light across the area, strands exploding and breaking through their minds, shattering any defences that any of them could throw up.

“NO!” Lance called.

“She’s destroying all realities!”

And then he caught it.

The way that... That Honerva faded, in and out, as if disappearing from every reality at once.

Whenever they were hit with another wave, another fire back, Lance could... Could see her fade, and see another. He could see Voltron-Atlas, but... Not Xe’air. It had no tail.

It too, floated like nothing held it there, like it had been pummelled by the waves as well.

_What..?_

“She’s destroyed every reality, but one.” Keith murmured, sounding dazed, in shock.

The sharp gasp from Allura, and a begging tone, preceded helpless words. “...No, please.”

And then, they were all one. Every single one of them, shooting forward to claw back at Honerva, their teeth and claws equal to hers, their will, their determination.

They would not fail.

They crashed into her with the force of a full-thrust ship, pouncing with the grace of a raptor and the power of a lion, shoving against her with everything they had.

“If Honerva destroys the final strand, all of reality will end with it!”

That got everyone to shove harder, energy swelling...

And Lance felt a ghost on his back once more, just as his body lit on fire.

Warmth lapped at his limbs and flared his strength, vision suddenly through Voltron’s eyes.

And the other Voltron, the ghost one, Lance felt them settle across his shoulders, and shove.

Wings, like the Atlas’ engines, spread out from their shoulders, shoving against Honerva with more force than she could ever hope to match, flying toward the heart of Reality itself.

She screamed wordlessly at them, fighting for all she was worth...

And then white swallowed them.

* * *

 

He sat on the Garrison’s roof, staring out to the plains below. Open and beautiful, with juniberry flowers swaying softly in the breeze, a regrowing Earth. Their whispers sang to him in an faint hum, forgettable, but ever-present.

Allura sat beside him, a soft, content, yet longing smile on her lips.

“...Allura?” He asked, looking her over.

“Hello Lance.” Allura murmured softly. “...I hope this isn’t too sudden.” She said gently.

“What’s not?” Lance questioned, giving her a concerned, but curious look.

She chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. It’s all fixed anyway.”

He blinked at her. “...What do you mean?”

Allura didn’t answer for the longest time. “...It’s very different here. Lovely, really, but... hard, sometimes.” She looked at his chest, and for a moment, Lance felt like she was looking through his shirt, at the scar. “...Are you happy, Lance?”

“I’m... I mean, not until Honerva’s defeated, but... yes?” Lance cocked his head. He had no idea what she was saying.

“...Hm. Good. And Keith... You... you do _love_ him?”

There was a pause. Nobody knew about him and Keith, as far as Lance was aware.

But conviction told him to answer. He had only one answer for that anyway. “Yes. Yes I do.”

“Good.” She nodded, and then a hand slipped into his, something hard and smooth, shaped like a spike, transferring to his fingers. “Use this when it’s time. It’ll ease your transfer.”

The object in his palm turned out to be the Ran’jun crystal, whittled to a single, sharp point.

“...Where did you... get this?”

“Another reality.” Allura shrugged softly, sighing. “...Don’t worry about that now.” Sliding to her feet with a soft grunt, she smiled at him. “...I simply wanted to say goodbye. To you. To everyone, everywhere.”

That got him to stare at her in concern. “...Allura, what do you... mean?”

She didn’t reply for a while, staring out at the plains, at the Garrison. “...Keith loves you in return. I hope you feel that love in every universe I visit you in, Lance, no matter who it’s with.”

“...Allura.”

“Look over there.” Allura raised her arm, and pointed at the horizon, where the sun was just touching the edge of the world. Where the sky was turning into a kaleidoscope of violets and yellows and reds, all gleaming in the light of evening, casting final rays of life-giving warmth out to the world they were on.

It was beautiful, a representation of everything that Lance had fought for, every day, in Voltron.

“...Do you see it?” She asked.

“Do I see what?”

No reply came. When Lance looked over, Allura was gone.

* * *

 

Allura and Honerva’s arguments, a soft back and forth of peoples, of anger and hatred spat back at love and confidence.

Of Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Keith, reminding them of their own events.

“I have lived many lifetimes, all of them filled with pain, and hate.” Honerva growled. “...If I cannot experience the simple joys of life, why should anyone else?”

Allura simply stepped forward in response, and touched her head.

Lance stood, examining her. She wasn’t the same Allura he had seen. The other one seemed... more saddened. Older, or at least, aged.

“...I’m sorry...” Honerva breathed. “...My damage is done. There is nothing left to save.”

A weight settled in his palm. The spike, the Ran’jun spike, and a caress at his side.

“...I’m afraid this is where we part ways.” Allura murmured.

“...Allura, don’t.” Lance called out, stepping forward.

“No, Allura.” Honerva stated softly. “You cannot.” Her head shook lightly. “...The Alteans need you. They’ll need a ruler.”

Her head turned between them. “...This is our only chance to...”

“...I can’t explain it...” Lance said, lifting the spike. “But I think someone else already did.” He glanced up to Keith.

Who figured it out just a few milliseconds before Lance did it.

“Lance, NO-“

Lance drove the spike into his stomach, feeling the energy expand without pain, heat and cold and shattered his skin like glass, his friends shouting in confused panic as light flowed from the horizon.

He opened his mouth, feeling something rise from his stomach, up his throat and erupting from his mouth. It stole his air, forcing him to his knees.

The grey mist that escaped his gaped jaws immediately lunged for Allura, flooding down her throat, as a section split, and went into Honerva as well.

“Lance!” Keith gasped, hands on Lance’s shoulders, dragging him away.

The grey mist retracted... And with it, came the entities that Honerva and Allura carried.

There was a moment where it simply floated above the ground, like it was examining them.

It turned, diving into the floor, cracking the light apart with a sharp-

* * *

 

He was on the roof again.

He felt Red with him, wind at his back, breath in his lungs, fire in his soul.

He felt Blue, alone, quiet, saddened.

He felt a swelling warmth, a thanks.

And then he felt nothing.

* * *

 

He woke up slowly, like after a restful and long nap, but the painlessness of the centre had vanished. The sensation of his beaten, rattled body came back quickly.

The stars around them, the Atlas floating nearby, and the Lions and Raptors, adrift in the sky, made Lance feel... _alone_. Aside from Red, it was silent in his head.

“...Is it over?” Hunk asked softly.

There was a beeping. “...We’re back in our own reality.”

“How did we..?” Allura’s voice came from Blue.

“Lance, you’re never allowed...” Keith panted faintly. “To do that again.”

“I won’t.” He chuckled, gently pressing a hand to his stomach where there had been the crystal. His head tipped back to touch the chair. “...I promise.”

Nobody spoke further words until the Atlas’ piloting was taken over.

“Hey kids, it’s Adam. West. Asshole with one leg.” He announced in a sleazy pilot’s voice. “Shiro passed out, so my meme boy Veronica and I are taking over the piloting. We’re comin’ to pick you up.”

“Sounds good, Adam.” Keith responded eventually, but, as Lance was, he was in no hurry to move.

“...I’m going to pass out.” The announcement came from Blue, Allura’s voice drained and shocked.

“Yep, I’m with you on that one.” Hunk groaned.

“Mood.” Pidge added.

Lance could only chuckle a bit, reaching one slow hand up to the side of his helmet. “...Keith?” He called in private comms.

It took a while for him to respond. “...Yeah?”

“...We did it.”

“...We did.”

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Lance only let the darkness of exhaustion claim him once Keith replied.

* * *

 

**ONE MOVEMENT LATER**

* * *

 

Landing back at the Garrison was a joyful procession, the distant ship met with the cheers and cries of Earth’s people through television reports and radio.

Reports of amateur firework festivals going off in the middle of the day were everywhere on the screens of the infirmary, where the Paladins and Hunters were taken after the Lions and Raptors had been collected.

Though each of them were still in bandages or casts, the aches were fading to a good degree, letting them settle out and relax.

Keith, Ru’al and Lance had all tried to get up and be active, but they were practically ordered back to bed.

Now, Lance rested against a dresser-like container, one arm slung over Keith’s shoulder as Ascua napped on his thighs, wings spread a bit over his legs like a blanket.

Kosmo’s head settled on Keith’s leg, the Black Paladin’s hand slowly scratching his ruff, a light smile on his lips as they descended back to Earth, a look of... _satisfaction_.

Lance knew how he felt.

“Allura, you shit.” Pidge muttered darkly as Allura slapped down a plus-two uno card.

“Language...” Hunk sighed for the nth time.

“Draw, Pidge.” Allura replied with dignity, but the cheesy smirk said she was totally being a shit.

Which was when Cov’rn gasped. “Con’ova! Look!”

The sky shifted from black-navy, dotted with stars, to _blue_. Gorgeous, sky blue.

Cards abandoned, Lance and Keith shot - as much as aching bodies could shoot -  off the floor, toward the window. Ascua and Kosmo barked in irritation at being abandoned, before getting up and coming to see what the commotion was.

Lance relaxed when her weight settled on his shoulder, long tail wrapping around his ribs, wings on his back.

Earth’s mountains, high and gorgeous, came above plains and forests that gleamed like the jewel the planet was. Despite having been there just a few months prior, Lance felt like he was seeing it for the first time in a long time.

Multicoloured dots covered the Garrison’s roofs, pedways and unused runways, bathed in the mid-morning sun as people cheered the arriving ships down, their thrusters slowing for the first time in what felt like forever.

He could feel the gravitational shift as the ship settled to Earth, the low creaks of the metal accepting it’s weight again. Then the airlock seal clicked, and a few minutes of circulation took place.

Fresh air.

He could smell the Garrison from in there, the dust and the heat, so _different_ than the processed and reprocessed air of the Atlas.

Keith was smiling, a light shine to his eyes that Lance could feel in his own.

“...We made it.” Pidge whispered, voicing everyone’s thoughts for the moment.

Then the door slid open, and Veronica stepped in with a cart of Garrison outfits. “Hope you don’t mind, but we took some liberties with the colours.” She winked. “Get dressed, if you feel up to it.“

With smiles that couldn’t really be contained, they all walked toward the cart, briefly examining the styles of the clothes.

The coats for the B’hra were specially designed to accommodate their fans, so they were easy to tell apart.

But when Lance picked up the blue one, he noticed it was too small for him, and almost smiled wider. “...Allura.” He called, perking her attention.

“Yes?”

He offered her the jacket. “Blue’s officially your Lion now.”

She stared at it for a moment, then smiled widely, slight tears coming to her eyes. “...Thank you, Lance.” She whispered, immediately pushing forward to hug him.

“Hey, Lance.” Keith called to him, prompting him to turn around, and have a red jacket thrust at his face. “...Red’s yours. Has been for a while.”

He took the jacket carefully. At one point, he wondered if he would ever be the Red Lion’s Paladin. And now...

“...Thanks Keith.” He murmured, pulling the other into a hug. When Keith’s arms wrapped around his waist, it felt more intimate than anything else. Contact, a simple hug, and a promise. “...I love you.” He whispered to Keith.

“...Love you too.” Keith replied.

* * *

 

When Allura stepped out of the changing room, Lance immediately knew he made the right decision.

“...Blue suits you.” Lance smiled.

She blushed a bit, looking at the colour on her arms. “...It’s... It’s an honour.”

“Holy _shit_ Lance!”

When Lance heard that, he wasn’t expecting the speaker to be Hunk, walking up in a brand new, shimmering yellow jacket. “What, you think it’s too much?”

“No, I think it’s perfect.” Hunk pulled him into a hard hug.

Pidge grinned at him in her green jacket. “You look damn fine.”

Their words reassured him a little. He had spent long ticks in the change room staring at his reflection, the red that coated him like paint, like _blood_.

But it did look good.

Shiro’s laugh sounded from the other side of the area. “Well, looking snappy.”

“Finally, the colours match.” Adam huffed, yanking Lance into a hug. “You look good in red, Lance.”

Lance just chuckled, then caught sight of Shiro.

The upper part of his suit was a brilliant white, lined with symmetric grey and oranges, reminiscent of the ship he commanded.

“Ah ah, Lance. He’s for display only.” Adam winked, letting go of Lance to hug Shiro. The Atlas Captain even got a peck on the cheek. “Except to me.”

Shiro just turned and properly kissed Adam, making Allura ‘aw’ and Pidge fake-gag.

“Oh, you’re just jealous.” Hunk muttered to her.

“They can suck face later, not in the dressing room.”

The click of seven sets of claws met them as a door opened, Ru’al leading the Hunters from the other room.

“R’ik, humans and their loose-cloth.” Cov’rn chuckled, his right arm kept to his chest by a sling. “But I’ll need to thank whoever designed these for the wing-slots.”

“I think we can thank Veronica for that.” Lance laughed softly.

Then a door creaked open, and a soft gasp came up.

“Oh, looking _sharp_!” Hunk commented.

Lance turned around.

Keith was peeking out of the nearby door, looking exactly as sharp as Hunk had said, in a black-coloured top. He was staring at Lance, almost in shock.

Slowly, almost shyly, he walked toward the others. “...You look good.” He murmured to Allura.

“As do you. It’s fitting.” She smiled.

Then Keith turned toward him. _My God he looks good._

Gently, Lance grabbed the coat’s neck and fixed the wrinkles in it. “...It suits you, leader.”

“...Yeah.” Keith chuckled softly. “...Thanks.”

“You guys ready to go out there?” Shiro asked, gently patting Keith’s shoulder. “...Because it’s time.”

Keith, despite hurt ribs, pulled up a bit and looked over Voltron, in their colours, smiling.

“...Yeah. Let’s go out there.”

* * *

 

The sun temporarily blinded him as the crowd deafened him, calling out in various languages.

Galra, B’hra, Human, Altean, and other alien species were gathered in grand numbers below the Atlas’ shining hull, the Lions flanking the huge ship, a display of prowess and victory.

Shiro stepped out first, right up to the podium as he held up a hand. The cheers of the crowd grew louder for a few moments, before he gestured for quiet.

“Please... the real heroes are the Paladins of Voltron, and the Hunters of Xe’air!”

When they stepped out, as though one, the howl of the peoples below them grew to almost-unbearable, but their joy was contagious. Several D’haku in the back of the crowd reared up, draconic roars of victory filling the area like trumpets.

For a while, Lance just stood there with his team, smiling out at the crowd of gathered peoples as they waited for everyone to settle.

“...Ten-thousand years of war has left the universe damaged, scarred, and separated.” Shiro announced loudly, clearly. “From the trials of Zarkon, and his quest, to Lotor’s attempted takeover of the Galra, to Honerva, Voltron has served the universe and her people. So, I will hereby make a promise, to every planet, star system and galaxy;” He took a deep breath, everyone on the edge of their seats, Lance could see it. “Earth and the Paladins of Voltron will do their _best_ to aid in the recovery of all peoples across the universe, from our own planet, to the farthest corner in Sector Space.” He glanced to Ru’al, who nodded.

When he stepped back, Ru’al took the stage. “I have fought for my planet for many years, and now for a universe. I can say, little has impressed me more than the resiliency of the Altean, Earthly and Galra people.” She stated, voice powerful and brilliant, a true voice of the peoples. “From outright extinction, to an unknown war, to corrupt power cycles, they have endured more collectively than many of us will ever know. Regardless, they have either aided, hurt, or been hurt by other species. But that changes today.” She kept looking around the gathered people, mildly entranced by her speech. “Outside of Sector Space is a wide and dangerous world, far larger than we’re used to, but we’ll serve it to the best of our abilities. Xe’air will stay in the wider universe, aiding Voltron in the recovery of the universe.” With a dip of her head that brought a cheer from the crowd, she backed away, letting Shiro step forward once more.

“The launch date for the Atlas Recovery Mission is in a movement. To the Atlas personnel, who our mission would not be possible without...” Shiro paused, doing that little wind-up smirk. “...Go have fun. Our universe is our own once more. Today, we celebrate victory! Tomorrow, we celebrate recovery!”

When the crowd started cheering, Lance poked Red a bit. She got his point instantly.

She whipped to her feet, turning her head to the sky, and roared loudly, high and powerful and as fiery as the Lion it belonged to.

Grey set a foot down, and followed suit, voice filling the area with a long, deep and resonant howl.

The other Raptors were quick to follow suit, filling the air with their separate cries as the Lions finally caught the hint, joining in.

“Yeah!” Pidge cheered on Green. “Yeah, you go!”

Lance turned to Keith and smiled, chest feeling swelled and warm. Quietly, he reached over and took Keith’s hand. It was a good day.

* * *

 

The next several days weren’t the celebration that everyone wanted them to be. They were primarily packing and recovery as the Lions were split up to go to various places.

Allura was working with Blue to load up a few small ships that were going with the rescued Alteans. Honerva had been correct, they had needed a queen, and there was nobody better than Allura.

Many, upon learning of the entity, had believed that Honerva’s style of execution would be present, but the Altean who had piloted the Mech that helped them - Merla, as he later learned - had reassured that the Paladins were kind and fair.

Lance walked over just as Allura finished conversing with a young Altean man, who bowed deeply to her. “Hello, Lance.” She called when she saw him, smiling.

“Hey Allura.” He smiled. “Shiro wanted to know if you’ll still be around for Saturday.”

Chuckling lightly, she nodded. “Oh yes. We’ll be leaving the next morning, but I’ll be there.”

“Good.” He smiled, then let the weird question out of his mouth. “...Can you travel universes?”

“...What do you mean?” Allura asked. “We travelled universes, Lance.”

Lance shook his head a bit. “No. Just... just you.”

“I... At least not while being alive. Or fully so.” With a shrug, she considered that a bit more. “...Why do you ask?”

For a moment, he considered telling her. “...Nothing.” He said eventually. “Don’t worry about it.”

Allura smiled at him. “Alright, well, Saturday. I’ll see you then.”

“You too.” He nodded. “If you need any assistance with loading...”

“I’ll give you a call.” With that, she dipped her head. “Have a good day, Lance.”

“You too.”

He turned and walked for a while more, feeling Ascua’s long shadow drift over his side. “Hey girl.” He called to her. She simply purred to him, loud and long, as her wings turned to bank her a bit higher into the air.

His next stop was Pidge and Hunk, to pick up a box of water-recycling parts.

Silently, he stepped up the ramp into the mechanics bay of the Atlas. “Hey Pidge.” He called, walking around the stacks of boxes.

“Lance! I could use some help over here!”

Lunging around the corner, Bayard in his hand, only to freeze in confusion when he found Pidge with one leg... stuck, in a hole in the ground.

“...How did-“

“Don’t even with me.” Pidge pointed a finger at him. “C’mere. Pull me out.”

It took barely a second to pull Pidge free, and a metal plate piece was slid back over the pit. “I thought Hunk and Shiro were helping you.”

“Boys are idiots sometimes, so it’s a crapshoot, no offence.” Pidge shrugged with a grin. “Hunk’s up making sure the kitchen’s packed, and I think Shiro’s with Adam.”

Lance scowled a bit. Adam got to spend time with Shiro while the rest of them were out working?

“Not like that. They’re interviewing the candidates for a new Helm Pilots.” Pidge said.

“What? Where’s Adam going?”

“Not Adam! It’s Curtis who’s been fired or something. I have no idea why, frankly.” Then she gasped. “Can I put you on that?”

Considering that a bit, Lance nodded. He could manage that.

“ _Great_.” She grinned like that was the biggest thing. “Allura’s gonna be jealous. You wanted the water filter pieces, right?”

He nodded with a sharp ‘hm’.

“Good, alright. That box. With the blue label.”

Lance picked up the heavy box, thanking her as he headed out.

After taking the box to the refugee ships, Lance went back toward the Atlas.

“Aw, good girl! You’re only terrifying when you’re covered in lightning.” A voice was saying, and Lance glanced to see. Ascua had landed on the ground by the ramp, panting a bit in the shade cast by the Atlas, but Veronica and James were knelt near her, the former with a water bottle that she was lapping from.

He chuckled a bit as Ascua stuck her head under the slight flow of water, her fur puffing up to get the liquid under the hard, streamlined upper coat.

“Whoa there, don’t steam...” James said, ruffling her fur to get the water into her.

“Watch the static.” Lance suggested, making both of them jump. Ascua went back to drinking the water before sitting up, brushing herself semi-smooth, and giving them both a lick of gratitude. Then she padded back to Lance.

“Hey!” With a grin, Veronica stood up. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Lance smiled a bit, petting Ascua as she reared up to get her head under his hand, rubbing the rest of her body across his leg. “How are you guys?”

“A little hot, a little tired.” James chuckled.

“We’re heading down to the B’hra fleet’s landing.” His sister said, nodding to the massive landing area across Runway 04. “Wanna come?”

“Sure.” He shrugged, and the group walked off, Ascua’s massive wings shooting her back into the air, gliding overhead easily.

The B’hra’s large ships were arranged in neat rows, constantly changing position. The innermost ships were already loaded, slowly getting less loaded as they moved out from the centre, like stacking cups.

At the time they arrived, two D’haku were picking up huge boxes like they were paper sheets, carefully sliding them into the ship’s cargo hold, aided by a group of humans and B’hra.

While James went off to talk to a soft orange B’hra standing next to a slight, long D’haku with an oddly shaped jaw, Veronica grabbed his arm. “Hey, there’s Rachel!”

Standing in a black, shimmering suit with her Garrison jacket tied about her waist, Rachel was talking to a young blue-violet, oddly feminine B’hra who was pointing out something on a sheet of paper.

On her spine, like a living backpack, was Mar. Over the few months in space, he had steadily grown, his body matching the size of a medium dog. He had become Bebe’s terrorized by the time he came to her shoulders.

“Rachel!” Veronica called, grinning as she trotted over a bit faster.

“Oh, hey!” Rachel waved immediately, Mar making a sharp squeak to them. One day, the cheep would be a terrifying roar, with teeth like knives, but until then, he sounded pretty cute. “...Hey.” Rachel suddenly slowed a bit, looking almost nervous.

“Y’know, mom’s starting to think you’re avoiding her.” Veronica laughed. Privately, Lance winced along with Rachel. He had been avoiding the family too.

“Well, uh, about that... We’re still having family dinner tonight, right?” His twin asked, sounding a bit wary.

“Uh, yeah. You better be there.”

“I will be! I have... something to tell you guys anyway.” Rachel smiled at them, but Lance noticed the shaky quality to it. “...I’ve uh, gotta help Vol’air’n load up the food for the pups. Then he’s gonna show me around some stuff.” She nodded to the B’hra she was with. “Tonight!” She waved, then patted Vol’air’n on the shoulder, and walked away with him.

Lance nodded. “Have fun.”

“Yeah.” Veronica said suspiciously, staring after her with narrowed eyes. “Alright. I have to ask Shiro something, let’s figure if he’s around here...”

A few more minutes of walking did find them Shiro, talking to an Olkari with Adam as Vol’tar and Curtis sat nearby, chatting.

It was a while before Shiro smiled, nodded to the Olkari, and turned to Veronica. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually, nothing big.” She began. “Just wondering when you’d be coming back to the Atlas. Iverson wanted to know how the candidates were coming.”

“Well, Kynas has been the most promising one.” Adam interrupted. “He’s respectful, smart, and he has just enough attitude to survive on the deck without getting punched.”

Adam grunted a bit when Shiro elbowed him in the ribs. “He’s got all the qualifications of a good Helm Pilot.” Shiro stated with a slight glare at Adam. At Adam’s return glare, he sighed, then smiled. “I like him too.”

“...Out of curiosity, what happened to Curtis?” Nodding to the _former_ Helm Pilot, talking to the forest green Commander in Chief of the B’hra, Lance had to ask.

“Well, nothing. He chose to quit.” Shiro shrugged.

With an eye roll, Adam nudged Shiro’s arm. “Spill more tea than that!” He huffed. “Curtis quit because he’s going with the B’hra. I assume because he wants some tail. Two, at least.” Adam jerked a thumb toward Vol’tar.

“Or because I want some peace and quiet.” Curtis piped up from where he had come up behind Adam.

“Hijo de _puta_!” Adam exclaimed in fear, putting a hand over his chest. “Jesus, Curtis, could you _not_? I’ve already got Lance to give me heart attacks.”

Rolling his eyes at that, Lance stepped forward. “...As long as you’re with the B’hra, Sector Space is fine.” He told Curtis.

The man smiled immediately. “Vol’tar’s warned me, but it means a lot coming from you.” He offered a hand to Lance, who shook it. “...Maybe I’ll come out here again one day.”

Lance just nodded. “One day.”

Curtis dipped his head to Lance, then Adam and Shiro, and walked away to Vol’tar, who was waiting nearby with a fanged grin. When Curtis came over, Vol’tar put a hand on his shoulder, and led him away.

“...Tell Iverson I’ll be there soon.” Shiro smiled. “And tell him that I think I have a decision.”

“Yessir!” Veronica saluted with a smile, and headed off. “See you tonight, Lance!”

* * *

 

“I’ll be back tonight, Keith.” Lance said as Keith walked in, just as he was putting his shoes on. They had gotten to spend unfortunately little time together, between various duties that took them to completely different areas of the planet. The most Lance had done was getting to hold Keith at night, wrapped in a blanket, Kosmo and Ascua.

“Supper with the family?” Keith questioned as he sat next to Lance to take off his shoes.

“Mmh.” Tilting his head, Lance took a second to rest his tired eyes on Keith’s shoulder. “...I don’t want to.”

“Because they remind you?”

“Of before.” Lance nodded, sighing. _I still love them._

Then he got up, gently reaching to Keith’s arm. “...I’ll see you later.” Keith smiled lightly at him.

“You too.”

“C’mon Ascua.” Lance called to her, raising his arm as she jumped from the bed to him.

Walking across the Garrison airstrip in the late afternoon was a bit like he remembered while he was still taking classes there. The activities were starting to wind down, the planes getting slid into various hangars and parking slots as others launched for night missions, the running lights coming on by the active runways.

The biggest difference Lance found was that Red was now curled in a loose semi-circle next to Green and Black, Yellow and Blue also sitting nearby. The three inactive Raptors - Orange, Neon and Crimson - were also laying down, heads on the grass.

Veronica’s cruiser was parked on the side of the roadway, Rachel just stepping inside. When Lance got there, she was busy trying to get Mar’s claws out of the seats.

“Hey Lance!” Veronica grinned into the back seat. “Get up front. And tell Ascua to come down.”

“I don’t tell her anything.” Lance corrected, not for the first time, as he waved Ascua’s attention down. She took the hint, and folded up her wings. Her airspeed must have been pretty fast, as she swooped up into the car, barely stopping herself by flaring her wings at the last second.

“You just told her to get in the car.”

Lance rolled his eyes a tiny bit. “Alright.”

The drive was primarily quiet, though Veronica turned on the radio as they went.

Supper was prepared by the time they arrived, with the whole family in there.

Tables and chairs were ignored in favour of couches, counters, and the floor. There were too many people to bother fitting at the table.

“Ah, Ascua, Mar!” His mom said in the middle of the meal. “I have a treat for you, my dear!”

Ascua had perked at her name, and walked over to her, rewarded with the remaining stuffing of the empanadas, shaped into a bone, and then fried.

Mar didn’t quite recognize his name yet, when spoken by anyone but Rachel, so his mom had to bring the little dragon his treat.

“Speaking of Mar...” Rachel began slowly. “I made a decision.”

“Oh?” Louis spoke up, looking over.

“Yeah. I’m...” She took a deep breath, as if reading herself for what she was going to say. “...I’m going with the B’hra fleet. To Sector Space.”

“What?!”

“No way, not allowed.”

“Rachel, what the hell?”

Lance just settled back. “...Why?” He asked gently, openly curious to her answer.

They had to wait a bit before everyone calmed down enough to let her speak. “Well, I always wanted to go... explore, that’s why Lance enrolled, that’s why I enrolled later.” She nodded. “And now, I have an opportunity!” Her smile was a bit wary, but wide. “Mar and I... I know we have a bond, but I want to see more!” Pausing for a bit before she went on, she looked around the room. “...So, Vol’air’n’s uncle invited me along. To see Sector Space, to raise Mar on his homeworld...” She sighed a bit. “...So I’m going. I want to go. But... I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Mar seemed to recognize that his life-mate was in distress, and hopped into her lap with a squeak. “...Because I am going. That’s not changing.” She nodded.

Everyone was silent for a long time, outrage and fear brewing.

“...Curtis is going.” Lance stated eventually. “As are many others. Scientists, engineers, friends... There’s people going to Sector Space with the B’hra. As long as you’re with them, you’ll be fine.” He shrugged, standing with a sigh. He was too tired to bother dealing with their anger.

He picked up his plate and put it in the kitchen sink, then walked back in, leaning on the frame for a minute.

“...You’ll like T’branin. Lots of plains, lots of mountains.” He nodded. “Beaches, forests... It’s like Earth. Maybe you can teach them to surf.” With a shrug, Lance whistled to Ascua, and turned for the door.

He hadn’t wanted to come that evening. He was kind of glad he had, at least for Rachel.

* * *

 

Saturday, the night before most fleets left Earth, was a night of celebration.

The Paladins and Hunters were forced to attend the massive, rather formal celebration, but about midway through, Keith grabbed his elbow and sprinted, dragging Lance with him.

For a while, Lance just struggled to keep up, then he managed to adjust, Keith’s hand sliding down into his, and he _laughed_.

That made Lance laugh.

They kept laughing, running from the bright lights and loud chatter of the people at the celebration, until Kosmo jogged up, with Ascua on his back, and Keith lay a hand on his head.

A flash of light enveloped Lance, and abruptly, they were jogging to a stop near a small campfire.

Saja sat on one side, with Ques, Ru’al and Cov’rn leaned on her side. Wor’av was managing the fire with Pidge, near Shiro, who was resting against Saja’s tail with Adam. A’dajo and Ju’rak lightly danced together on the other side, Hunk playing a cheery tune that sounded like ‘You Are my Sunshine’ on a ukulele. Allura had joined in with them at some point, her elegant body working with Ju’rak’s artful motions perfectly.

“Lance! Keith! You finally got away!” Shiro laughed to them.

“Took long enough.” Cov’rn groaned playfully.

“Sorry. People kept wanting to talk to me.” Keith sighed, sitting down near Shiro, and pulling Lance with him.

Hunk smiled. “Well, I figured we could all escape, with enough effort.”

“Damn right.” Pidge muttered. “If we give Tiap another minute or two, he should have kebabs.”

“They’re called ‘Y’kano’.” The spoken-of B’hra padded over, holding a small, grated metal table that he then set over the fire.

“You’re heading out to the capital area tomorrow, right?” Shiro questioned Keith, who nodded in response for both himself, and Lance.

“We have to help guide the Empire in a new direction. Not every Galra-occupied planet wants to be freed.” Keith said with a smile.

One hand slipped to Keith’s, Lance’s fingers threading between the other’s. “And the Galra need a new homeworld. That’s the first part.”

“Shiro, Adam! You must dance with us!” Allura called to them from the side, where Hunk was continuing to strum as Ju’rak and A’dajo kept bouncing about each other, despite being extremely close.

It looked almost like a slow dance, but much bouncier.

“R’ik, I want to play!” Cov’rn groaned, then turned to Ru’al. “You _have_ to play.”

“Do I _have_ to?”

“Yes, and Keith and Lance have to dance.” Cov’rn nodded.

“What?” Keith asked at the same time Lance thought it.

“Oh please, don’t tug my scales out.” Cov’rn rolled his eyes. “You’re good, but I’m better. Dance, but Ru’al has to sing.”

“Oh for Kronos’ sake.” Ru’al sighed. “Hand me the Ay’kindi.”

The guitar-like device that Cov’rn used his good hand to give her certainly looked fairly strange, made of shining metal, but when she tested it with her claws, it sounded a bit like a kalimba combined with a ukulele.

“Ugh, it’s been deca-phoebs.” Ru’al murmured, playing a few different chords. “Alright. What do you want me to play?”

“Kah’mari!” Ju’rak requested instantly.

“What’s that?” Hunk questioned, ever-curious about alien languages.

Cov’rn leaned over. “Peace is here, but shh. It’s been deca-phoebs since I heard her sing.”

There was a moment where clawed fingers simply settled on the strings, then she started strumming, a slow leadup into a song.

Ju’rak came over and took Lance’s hands, pulling him to his feet before doing the same to Keith.

Then he ran back over to A’dajo, hands joined as if for a waltz.

Ru’al paused for a few seconds, then, with a light and soft voice that Lance had never heard from her, she started singing.

“Kah’mari, oh kah’mari... Han’du pinne, oh kah’mari.”

Keith offered a hand, and Lance didn’t hesitate to take it, like that night on Red’s head, that brought Lance to a few conclusions.

“Shana’pe-co, ap’andi hon’o; Lo’naha, sheda, tu’a...”

Slowly, with intent, Keith started swaying, and Lance found himself moving with him.

“Kah’mari, oh kah’mari... A’dana coal’ah, mari tu’ah...”

Lance’s head found it’s way onto Keith’s shoulder, eyes shutting. The fire still lit up his eyelids, but that didn’t matter.

“Co’casi... londo, T’branin ol’en; Quen’hi teno, tu’a...”

It was just another line before Keith started humming too, wary, as if he was unsure of the tune.

“Kah’mari, oh kah’mari... Fo B’hra lono, D’haku...”

When he brought his head up again, Keith was close, bodies pressed together.

“Co’va’na he’lo, fan’uka fo’re...”

Lance simply leaned forward, lightly kissing Keith. Keith kissed back, and for the second, it was just them. No words to be spoken, no war hanging over their heads, no threat... Just them.

“Kah’mari, oh kah’mari...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowsers... jesus damn. 
> 
> So, I'll do a quick QnA in case this chapter was weird.
> 
> Yeah that's what Lance's Hard Light cannon is. Ta dah. Epic huh?
> 
> The Allura that he talked to was canon Allura. Deduce what you like. 
> 
> [ This is the song Ru'al is singing! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUaoa6IZnjw) I did write it, and attached to that video is a translation of the words. Sorry for my shit singing and bad ukulele, but I did what I could.
> 
> So, that's it. This is the end of AWU.
> 
> If you want to stick around, there is an epilogue coming! It's three years in the future of this chapter, so a lot has changed! However, you can tell me who you want to see more of, and what happened to them. Shown futures in the chapter are below:  
> -Lance  
> -Keith  
> -Pidge  
> -Hunk  
> -Allura  
> -Shiro and Adam  
> -Veronica  
> -Rachel  
> -Ru'al and her team
> 
> if you want to see specific characters, you can do that too. Comment who you want to see, because I'd love to write them.
> 
> This chapter was huge for me, so if you want to tell me how you feel about all of it, you can comment it (those are my life) or you can email/discord it to me, and those links are in the story notes. 
> 
> If you want to see more of my writing, you can go to my page and find [ Tie Your Boots Tight! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398210) which is a military Klance fic. I'll be working on that a lot more now. 
> 
> That aside, you probably won't hear much from me for a week or two. I am getting a job and finalizing university, so I might vanish for a bit. Comment to me, I do read them I *swear* and they really encourage me to write more.
> 
> Thanks for sticking out on this long journey with me you guys. You're the damn best. 
> 
> The epilogue will be soon, along with announcements about possible oneshots. Thanks guys!
> 
> -Spiralled

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, thanks for reading! If you like my work you can give me a nice comment, or if you want to send me stuff/chat you can email me at spyrofury767@gmail.com, or chat with me privately at Spiralled Fury#9254 on Discord!
> 
> [ Lance song playlist! ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRND65E8OybOTuwZmJcBp8jZLl_cXhmhM)
> 
> [ Join the Discord for chapter updates, art and trivia! ](https://discord.gg/XWkr7fN)


End file.
